


Loki in Thrall

by gladheonsleeps



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcyland, Dr Jane Foster isn't someone you want to mess with, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loki is a thrall, OCC Loki, Sex with Friends, Strong Language Warning, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, at the beginning anyway, seriously Marvel purists don't tread here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is walking home from her job as a bartender when she is unceremoniously sucked up to Asgard. The Norns have decided on Loki's punishment, and it is not something that anybody wished for or even imagined. </p><p>Or, The Norns are sick of Odin's shitty parenting and Darcy learns to deal with Asgard's Space!Court and learns she's a bit of a BAMF. With bonus Dr Jane Foster Fierceness and Loki being pretty.</p><p>(Set in an imaginary time where Thor and The Avengers happened but the Dark World hasn't. CA:TWS probably has. AOU definately hasn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving the World Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040637) by [QueenoftheRealmEternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheRealmEternal/pseuds/QueenoftheRealmEternal). 



> Kittens! I am in plot bunny hell here. I have about seven stories on the go right meow and I know that other fic authors have more but I'm small time and have a sandwich for a brain so it's a lot to me. 
> 
> Anyway so i'm just going to drop this here. let me know if you find it interesting. 
> 
> Oh, and this fic was sparked a million years ago when I read [Saving The World Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040637) by QueenoftheRealmEternal the first time. There is a scene where Darcy gets herself and Loki out of a scrape by claiming that Loki was her Thrall as reparation for the shit that went down on our planet. So naturally I was like ...

Darcy Lewis strolled home from the corner store at four am on a Wednesday night, clutching her paper bag full of provisions tiredly. She’d stopped by there quickly on her way home from work, and was almost regretting the decision as her feet dragged and her eyes threatened to close of their own volition. Her work Tending the bar a block away wasn’t the best job she’d ever had, but it sure as hell wasn’t the worst. And while she missed Jane and hated 95% of the clientele, the hefty tips from horny men were a damn sight better than the nothing she'd been getting in the science world. She was mentally budgeting with the amount she’d received that night when golden light exploded all around her and she felt herself disintegrate from within.

She landed on her knees, which hurt like a bitch and made no sense if she’d done the disapperating thing. Though she didn’t get to think too hard about physics and gravitational pulls or whatever before two bracelets materialised on her wrists. not her favourite way to receive jewelry. “What the ever loving _fuck_?” Her groceries fell to the floor, which she belatedly noticed was a brass colour. Her eyebrows crossed as she stood shakily, realising she stood in a circle of about seven foot radius with runes carved around the outside. Damn thing was glowing with a sparkling golden light, acting like a force field or something. Whether it was to keep her in or others out she couldn’t determine. Her head snapped up and she got a general impression of a crowded room. It had a lot of gold going on. on people, on the roof, everywhere. Place was huge. And there was a pirate. “So is anyone going to explain what the fuck is happening or am I just your mortal entertainment for tonight?” She drawled, wishing for her bed.

“Volva, would you care to explain, please?” The pirate asked, Darcy had a sneaking suspicion that she knew who he was, too.

“AllFather,” got it in one. “This is the Keeper the Fates have chosen for the Thrall.” Darcy eyed the woman who was speaking. She was the only _really_ old person in the room. Sure, there were people who looked like they were in their forties, and Thor’s dad could be like, sixty, but he was what, five thousand years old? This woman looked like she could be ten thousand or more, you could feel the years radiating from her in a way not even Odin could match. Darcy decided that she wasn’t going to cross this one.

“This mortal?” the AllFather looked at her like she was dog poop on his fancy brass floor.

The woman looked at him like he was looking at Darcy. “Well yes. Did you see anybody else wearing the bracelets?” Darcy liked her snark. By all accounts other than Thor’s, the AllDaddy was a bit of a dick. This lady was probably the only one in the galaxy who would talk to him like that, and Darcy liked her for it.  She looked down at her wrists again. The cuffs were gorgeous, made of a metal like platinum, titanium, or whatever Mew Mew was made of maybe. They were chunky, but not heavy. Beautifully engraved with flowers in foliage, bees and one pretty butterfly rendered exquisitely. There were also runes, which she had a sneaking suspicion weren’t just there for decoration. They were seamless, and Darcy had no inkling of how she would get them off. She guessed that was the idea.

“This girl? Look at her! Little more than a child and in the tattered garments of a lowly servant.” She looked up defiantly at the AllDaddy, sitting on his pimped out chair with his tricked out eye patch. Then she shrugged and snorted, a little grin pulling at the side of her mouth. She was in a faded black t-shirt, the v-neck just low enough to give customers a titillating view of the lace of her forest green bra without showing too much off. The shirt had been through so many washes that it draped softly over her curves, again, showing off just enough to get the tips. Her burgundy lambs wool cardigan had a few holes, but it was her favourite. Her highwaisted jeans were torn and very tight, her vans were stained with beers and spirits and tracked with whatever ended up on a bar’s floor by the end of the night... she could guess at who these people were and had a good idea about a few of the things they would be thinking. She cocked her hip to one side and leaned back, not letting their judgment get to her.

A familiar voice spoke up. “The Lady Darcy is a fierce protector and skilled at the hearth. She is brave and strong, though I do admit that she is young.” Darcy’s eyes chased the voice to see Thor. He was up by Odin, she just hadn’t noticed in all the excitement. she smiled. His notoriously boomy voice really fit the vibe going on here. it was good to see him at home. He didn't even look that big at that moment.

“This girl, though she is little more than a child to our eyes is a princess of her realm, and owed a debt by the one on trial today.” The oldest woman said and Darcy raised an eyebrow.

She chocked on a laugh. “Uh, I’m pretty sure princesses don’t have to work in hospitality just to pay rent.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

The woman smiled at her. “Are you not the only child of Tony Stark, son of Howard of New York City?”

Darcy flinched and her shoulders tightened. “I don’t really recognise that relationship.” She said sourly.

“Why not?” Thor asked curiously, a little hurt for his ‘shield brother’ she assumed.

“Because he’s an asshole.” She shot back. She recognised that she was at some sort of Asgardian Thing or trial or something, but she was so done with this shit already. Thor seemed satisfied with her answer though. Of course he did, he’d met the guy. Dude saved Manhattan from a nuke and that was no joke, but he was a really terrible father.

Odin looked sour. She supposed he could relate to being an asshole. They could form a club. She shot him a defiant look.

“The Norns do, I’m afraid child. They named you as a princess of the realm and the person to whom recompense must be paid.” Volva. Her brain supplied, finally catching up. This woman was a volva she spoke the will of the fates and used magic and shit.

Darcy rubbed her eyes tiredly. “All respect Volva, but recompense for what?” The woman didn’t answer, she just looked passed Thor’s shoulder. Darcy followed her gaze and watched as some guards shuffled aside. Darcy’s eyes widened and her hands fell away as her gaze landed on a tall lean figure kneeling on the ground. He was meticulously groomed, wearing an outfit similar to those of men from the Middle East or India, (but not, because this was in the middle of space.) a soft tunic with tightly cropped pants in silver silk. They was intricately embroidered and beaded, though she couldn’t see from where she was in the circle what kind of motif it was. His long black hair was braided into thin ropes and wrapped in a crown, another hung in a rope down his back. he was at once incredibly beautiful, and intensely masculine. His eyes were pointed demurely at the floor, his long eyelashes hiding his eyes. His wrists were really what caught her attention though, held as they were in front of him. He seemed to be wearing matching bracelets to her own. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

Finally the other woman (if she could be called that) spoke. “This Thrall was once a man who committed many crimes throughout his years that were not allowed to be tried by this Thing. The Thrall was once a son of the king, who insisted on giving this one many cruel and outlandish punishments. He has ever been a terrible in making decisions in the past when it came to his second son.” She glared razors at Odin and Darcy shifted on her feet at the awkwardness of two powerful beings sassing one another over past sins. “This one, as you, had finally rejected the AllFather as his relation and so I was called in to read the will of the Norns before those gathered here. They decided that the one who was so anxious to enslave a whole realm was to be himself rendered a Thrall to another’s mastery. That he who was never cared for enough would be cared for by a gentle caretaker. The one chosen for this gift and this task, my dear child, is you.”

Darcy was so shocked she actually lost her ability to stand, the weight of the backpack she was still wearing making her fall on her ass. She gaped. The room was silent while she adjusted.she raised a shaking hand and pointed at the figure in question. “That is _Loki_?” She said incredulously. This demure pretty boy was the _megalomaniac_ who had let stinky aliens into earth? Who had fucked Eric over?

“He was, once.” The Volva said and Darcy swung to look at her before her eyes returned to the kneeling figure of their own volition. She shuddered violently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one year ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised this story probably should have had a prologue so I'm just going to leave this here in a clumsy attempt to backtrack.
> 
> A fitting chapter on a day I was wracked with pain myself and hardly able to move. I hope you had a better one than me <3
> 
> Just a warning that there is blood in this scene, and also someone who's pretty keen to end it all. I hope that you are content in this world and do not wish to leave us just jet, but if suicidal thoughts trigger you I beg you to take care of yourself and give this chapter a miss. It's not totally essential, you'll catch up with it soon enough. <3

****Loki barely allowed himself a grunt of pain as he was dragged bodily by several Einherjar into his cell after a fine day of physical torture, heavy drops of blood decorating the floor liberally as they moved. He sneered, though they couldn’t see. _This was nothing, fools_. He thought as they left him lying on the ground just by the entrance and left on their merry way. Loki laughed at their retreating forms before choking on the liquid in his lungs. His coughs left more blood splattered out over the brass flooring. _You wish to break what has already long been broken._ He laid his cheek on the cool of the floor. He would be fine in just a moment. His thrice damned Jotunn healing factors would work all the long night to give Odin’s talented torturers a fresh canvas to ply their trade on the morrow. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool of the floor. He would get up in a moment.

He sighed as the heat of the torture chamber leached from his body slowly, cooled by the temperature controlled cell. He had always struggled so with Asgard’s climate, temperate though it was, and that chamber had been warmed just to cause him extra discomfort. They were accommodating like that. He chuckled again, his teeth staining red with blood. What a lark it was, that Odin AllFather had a Frost Giant in the halls of Valhalla for a thousand years. Trying and failing to stand, he rested his forehead on the floor once more, gathering strength for the short journey from the exposed window of his cell to the small bed his mother insisted he be provided with. He may no longer be a prince, but he still had certain privileges that others in this wing of the dungeons were without. He snorted. Why ever would she wish to be attached to this murderer? Mother to a monster?

Loki was about to attempt to rise once more when he felt gentle hands trailing through his long, blood matted hair. He bit off a sob, literally biting his own lip to stop from showing such vulnerability. He needn’t have bothered however, his esteemed visitor had seen him in all his moments, from his weakest to those when he was a pillar of strength. She mused that this young man would be rather surprised if he knew which moments she was thinking of. She clicked her tongue at the result of the vicious orders that the hateful man  this child once called a father marking his body in red and pink and silver where many yesterday’s wounds were healed.  “Oh, child. What have they done to you?”

Loki snorted and looked up at the terrifyingly beautiful ancient being before him before he let out that sob he had held back, squeezing his eyes closed and opening them once more for surely they had been mistaken. He sighed as he saw that he was not and struggled once more to rise but only managed to turn himself over so that he sprawled messily, looking up, and up at the startlingly tall form. A gentle hand once more stilled his pained movements. “Lady Skuld.” He choked weakly. “What brings you to the site of my latest humiliation? Are you here to finally allow me the death you have robbed me of all these years?” Skuld gave a small, sad smile and folded her long legs, taking his head into her lap a singular privilege he was not in a position to quite process with a swollen brain and fuzzy half formed thoughts. “I’ll get blood on your gown.” He exclaimed sleepily. The Norn stroked his cheek with a chuckle, for her gown had been stained red a long time ago. The smile did nothing to ease the terror one felt when being faced with a Norn- visceral projection or not.

“Ah, child, it is not death I have come to offer you, but a death of this self, an changing of the pattern of your life’s thread.” He closed his eyes once more, his eyebrows knotting.

“Surely you cannot-” he coughed “Choose me for such an honour. A-a monster has no place in the house of Thralls.”

“Who better to find sanctuary amongst the branches of Yggdrasil? Come, Loki son of Frigga, you have been used ill indeed, and we offer you a chance to train in another way, to reach a potential you were never able to know in this place.”

He sighed at the light pattern she was making on his forehead with her fingers. At this point he didn’t need to think about it particularly hard. He had once been a scholar. He had once kept company with poet and mages. His current path had been so relentless even throwing himself into the void had not ended it, only brought him to his most humiliating and shattering moments yet. Then he had hoped to be slain in battle to no avail. Yes, he would bow to this whim of the Norns. Their wishes would always out anyway, and, he thought as he nodded his head, opening green eyes to see his new mistress and teacher. It had been so dreadfully long since he learned something new that had nothing to do with military strategy or intrigue. He groaned as he raised himself to a kneeling position, facing the fearsome woman’s sandalled feet. “Lady Norn, I submit myself to your care and your training. Please teach me another way, and find me another to live for. I am at your service. I gladly give up my name as Loki and submit my life to the Norn’s wishes.”

She smiled brightly; light radiating from her form and cupped his face in her hands calloused by an eternity of spinning, weaving and other work. As golden light glowed around him and swallowed him whole he only knew her grey eyes. In that cell Loki Odinson, disappeared. Loki Laufeyson was also gone completely. As they left the Norn took even his lifeblood from the floors of the dungeon and the instruments of his torturers. Loki Odinson belonged to Asgard no more.

* * *

A great many floors above that cell, Frigga, All Mother of Asgard stared at her current weaving thinking she was surely mistaken. She sent a projection to her second son’s cell but it was all for naught. She howled in pain and grief, for the son she had thought she fought for and lost a thousand times was out of her hands for good. Relief would come later. For now she only knew loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm super thankful for all the comments and early enthusiasm for this story! I'm going to admit though that I got a little stressed out thinking you guys might think this is a story that it just totally isn't, and got all anxious and all the things that I write to get away from. 
> 
> I know a lot of writers on this site go through similar thought processes and that darclyland is a singularly supportive and positive place on the internet, but I just wanted to put it out there that this story might go in a way you weren't expecting, and that if this is the case, and you don't like the way I'm writing Loki than I encourage you to write your own story in the way you think it should have gone. I'll just be over here doing my thing, because I just need to write this right now.
> 
> Having said that, this is t o t a l l y not a dark fic. it's the opposite of that. Loki is about to get some pretty serious therapy, and get a chance to be a person he was never allowed to be as an Aesir Prince. In order to gain that choice, he had to give up all rights, even his name, and put himself in their hands to learn about patience, love and beauty. 
> 
> So, there is your warning. Like the Darcy's magical taser series, this will include soft cashmere cardigans, flower arrangements and cute foods. it will be grounded, I hope in Stark and Foster's mad scramble to get their girl back onto earth. 
> 
> It will not have extreme tension of Loki Odinson forced against his will into a life of service to Darcy and the inevitable hate sex then life saving probably and then love maybe. that fic should totally get written because it would be super duper hot but this isn't it.
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to throw that out there so that I don't have to answer questions about why Loki isn't pissed out of his brain and plotting world domination. Please don't hate me! that's just not what I need right now. 
> 
> Hope you stay with me! and that maybe some of you out there who also do fic and fandom because our real bodies are hurting and our emotions need a break will find this a nice way to relax a little. if that's you feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](howdidthisevenhappenanyway.tumblr.com) I'd love to commiserate about the lack of spoons in this world and how good Cap's fine ass, Bucky's pout and Loki's curly jail hair is for distracting you from that for a while. it's not a cure, but it's nice all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (back to the present)

_“He was, once.” The Volva said and Darcy swung to look at her before her eyes returned to the kneeling figure of their own volition. She shuddered violently._

 

Loki didn’t flinch, his countenance remaining passive and subservient, a polar opposite to the terrifying persona that she had watched with Jane through their laptop screens in Norway during his invasion. And it wasn't like he was hiding how he was feeling either, he just generally didn't seem to find this all as much of a surprise as she or Odin did.

“What do you mean?” She stuttered out finally. “What did you _do_ to him?” Her neck and shoulders ached, and she shook with how tense she was.

“He gave up his personhood, my girl.” The woman said gently. “The training to be a Thrall takes place in a part of Yggdrasil without time. _Many_ more years have passed for this one than have for you or these ones. More years than you can expect in your lifespan, little one.” Her voice grew firmer as she turned back to those gathered. “He came to his instructors a broken man. Shattered by the AllFather, and then broken further and even more grievously by one stronger and even crueller than he. He accepted the offer of the Norns, and made the pledge to give up his self and his identity, and to serve. This is what a Thrall is. They care, and are cared for. They no longer need make decisions, or worry about the future. Their Keeper will care of their needs.”

Darcy felt like she was going to spew. “L-like a pet?" she blinked, trying to take in what the wise woman was saying. "He just... He just _gave up_? What happened to him?” She swung to look at Odin, to glare at Thor. “What did you do to him?”

Thor cleared his throat awkwardly. “You remember, Darcy, what happened to Eric Selvig?”

“Yes! Thor, his brain! He couldn’t handle what Loki did to him. He couldn’t even deal with wearing pants-” She said, her voice rising with distress at the memory of the broken man.

“Yes.” Thor said gently, his big eyes wet with tears he would not shed in such a public setting. ”What happened to Eric happened to my brother-” He choked and closed his eyes, taking a moment. “But worse, and by a less gentle hand.” Darcy winced at the implication that Loki had been gentle with her friend’s mind. “He was ripped apart and put back together in his mind -in his identity- multiple times. Tortured beyond human imagination physically as well. It takes much for those such as us to scar but-”

“Enough Thor.” Barked Odin, and the big guy visibly flinched at his father’s voice. “I have told you. That in _no way_ negates what the boy did to Midgard or to Jotenheim. His crimes were grave and he took the coward’s way. _Again._ ”

The room erupted with many voicing their own opinions on the matter. It seemed there was quite a split between those who were sympathetic to Loki and those who hated his guts. Darcy's eyes darted around, taking  in people's opinions, trying to note who was expressly negative towards her apparent new charge.

“QUIET” Barked the Volva, and Darcy watched as the room stilled almost instantly. “This Lady, this Princess from Midgard does not know of our ways, and _your_ opinions in this matter were not asked for and will not aid anyone here.” She swung to face the king. “And don’t you dare think that your part in this won’t be dealt with in time. You are lucky this one didn’t get a chance to meet out retribution on your head as was his right. Instead he sought your approval, not yet knowing just  _how_ impossible his goal was- and your sins and this one’s agonies were spread across Yggdrasil because of it.”  Darcy could see she wasn’t the only one surprised by the Wise Woman’s words or having a hard time taking in just what she was implying. There were quite a few shocked or offended faces amongst the crowd, and they all knew a fuck ton more about Norns and world Trees than she did. She curled into a cross legged position as the Volva carried on her rather mystifying lecture. “This one finally found a way to be made whole, and to be rid of his pain- and his family.” She said, and Thor and the woman across from him visibly winced.

She must be his mother, Darcy thought, and took her in. It was amazing that she hadn’t noticed the beautiful woman she mused. She looked to be quite distressed and Darcy remembered Thor saying that his mother loved Loki most. She started to wonder why she’d never stopped the AllDaddy from being such an asshole but then her history knowledge kicked in about crazy kings and powerless queens and she let that thought go. There were thousands of reasons she may not have been able to stop an abuser from abusing.

She sighed. It had probably been over an hour by now and she was tired, _way_ passed overstimulated, and her ass hurt. “OK so. In basic terms you... you want me to take the dude who used to be Loki to be a...Thrall? That’s not going to go down so well Earthside.” She said, nibbling on her lip.

There was silence as everyone’s attention was returned to her. “You don’t have a choice child. In this, none of us do. The Norns have acted, and they spoken.” Odin AllDaddy muttered dismissively.

Darcy wanted to spit. “Hang the _fuck_ on. This punishment was supposed to be for Loki, not for me. What did I do?”

Odin shrugged. “There often is no choice when the Norns have seen to give you their attention. And, it semms they have decided to offer this _privilege_ to you.” He schooled her while glaring daggers at the Volva.

“But how am I supposed to take care of a _god_? Thor ate us out of house and home in three days, how-” She felt herself growing near tears and halted, knowing the pirate wasn’t someone she wanted to see her any more vulnerable than she could manage.

“Do not fear.” Rang out a decidedly gentler voice. It was Frigga, Thor’s mom, who had clearly recovered from the volva’s rebuke and was looking down at her like Galadriel looked at Frodo. Darcy felt just as small, in that moment. “There is a certain status here on Asgard with this responsibility Lady. You have been named a Keeper. You are _already_ a Princess of another realm, however you are to be given that status here, as well as riches enough to take care of you both for quite some time. You may stay here as long as you wish to adjust and learn about this new thing, or as long as you like.”

This was all a bit much, even for Darcy Lewis, who could certainly roll with the punches. Darcy felt faint. There was a booming noise as Odin actually slammed his spear on the ground. Darcy shivered. This place was more barbaric than she had expected. When everyone in the room was strong enough to snap your spine in half that was a terrifying prospect.

“It has been decided then. The Thrall is to be Kept by Lady Darcy Tonysdottr of Midgard. She will be paid the bloodprice from Loki's estate and given the status of Keeper in Asgard and Princess of Midgard.” Called some dude standing over to the side of the throne. He was one of the ones who looked a bit older, and she guessed he was like the Speaker or something. Everyone stared at Darcy as the Volva whispered something and her golden circle seemed to melt into the ground. Darcy took the opportunity of bending to pack all of her groceries back into her paper bag which miraculously wasn’t torn in an effort to gather herself.

The Volva ushered her to her feet and led her out of the circle. She looked into Darcy’s eyes and she was overwhelmed by what she saw in them. She felt dizzy with it. **_“Be strong, girl. He who was unmade might be made once more. The one who was chaos will not be kept forever. However: Kindness, child. Kindness will save us all.”_** And with that unsettling prophesy, she was gone, and Frigga was speaking to her.

“-of course have been apartments readied for you. I will lead you there, Keeper. It must have been a long night for you.”

Darcy couldn’t hold back her snort. “It was long before I got here.” She admitted and the woman gave her a wry smile. “I understand. Come,” She said, ushering her forward. “Meet your new charge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the encouraging comments kittens! I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Darcy and Frigga approached the dude who used to be called Loki. “What do I call him?” She asked quietly to Frigga who gave her a soft, sad smile.

“I named him Loki, once. Now it is your time to name him. I’m sure you will choose well.” Darcy swallowed. This Thrall stuff was complicated. They finally reached him and he remained perfectly still, looking at the floor.

“Uh, Hello?”

“Hello Keeper.” He looked up at her, though not by much, she noticed, he was so big. His eyes were a vibrant green that resonated within in her overstimulated brain.

“Hey.” she waved with the hand not holding her groceries. “Um, nice to meet you. I need to think about your name, because I get the feeling it’s important and I don’t want to fuck it up, so until I do I’m just going to call you Mr, Handsome. Is that OK?” The last bit she directed to Frigga who gave her an amused smile, her eyes glittering as she nodded.

Darcy took a bracing breath. “OK. Her Majesty has some rooms for us, so could you stand for me? I hope you’re not too sore from kneeling for so long.” He gave a small, polite nod and rose so gracefully Darcy’s jaw fell open. His beaded garments glittered in the light and she realised the beading was a beautiful working reminding her of some of the more silvery succulents hanging in her mom’s garden. She felt a pang but pulled herself together. “Who dressed you so pretty?” She asked quietly.

He bowed his head almost whispering, “We at the academy learn this.”

"you made this? It's gorgeous." Darcy made sure to give him a genuine smile and she saw relief in his eyes, his cheeks colouring just a little bit.

“You will have a staff with your rooms, Keeper." Frigga interrupted, "They will help dress both you and your Thrall in clothing fit for court. If you choose to live on Midgard I’m sure you will wish to make different arrangements.”

Damn straight, Darcy thought as she resisted touching his hair. “So his status is what, higher than a servant I’m guessing? Wait- is this a sex thing?” She whispered as it occurred to her and the queen laughed, a singularly delightful sound.

“Come, we will go to your apartments and you can ask these questions that would scandalise those here who are of a more sensitive constitution.” Her eyes swung to her husband who was watching them from his throne-like seat. Darcy gave a slight nod of her head to Odin, the most she would be giving to someone called a king. Taking Mr. Handsome’s giant hand in her own gently she trailed after Frigga. They were flanked by a few yellow beetle guards, who Frigga explained were Einherjar, or the King’s Guard. Darcy nodded, and was pretty glad of the queen and guard’s company when she saw a few of Thor’s old friends looking at her funny, among others. She did notice a few _other_ looks though, ones she recognised very well. “So I guess there might be peeps who want to marry this new status of mine?” She asked Frigga quietly once they were away from the crowd, Loki trailing beside her gracefully and completely silent on her left side while Frigga walked a step in front of her.

The woman smiled again, though her eyes were a little harder this time. “Yes. There will be those who will have started making plans as soon as they were aware of the Norn’s verdict. Some will seek your hand, and others your bed.” Darcy swallowed nervously and Frigga patted her arm. “Worry not. I will keep you close, I think, as will try Odin and Thor. Though I admit we all do have our agendas.” She looked at the girl pointedly. “I will suggest that as soon as you can, you work out what you want, Darcy Lewis. There shall be a very steep learning curve, but I see the Norns chose true. You are smarter than you look, of that I am certain.”

They reached two golden doors. Darcy didn’t miss that they were engraved with a matching design to that which was on her new bracelets, and, when she checked, Mr Handsome’s as well. “What does this design mean?”

Frigga smiled softly, eyeing the design. “It was to represent a new beginning.” The guards opened the doors and cased the room, presumably because of the presence of their queen. They bowed to Frigga and she led Darcy into the most decadent rooms she had ever seen. They were mostly decked out in gold, a theme here, she noticed. The other prevalent colours were midnight blue, dusky pink and, strangely enough, a bright orchid colour with patches of sage green. It was an odd choice of combination but it worked. It had a very humanising effect of the rooms, bringing them down from Asgard’s lofty heights to something Darcy could totally vibe with, and seemed to carry the garden theme inside. That said, the rooms were still lofty enough. Darcy trailed her hands over the embroidered silk cushions, dyed fur throws and and velvet lounges, not knowing how to take it all in.

Frigga moved into a receiving room, complete with fire pit and chandelier. She sat elegantly, which Darcy tried to emulate, but failed due to the amount of time she’d spent standing that night. Speaking of which, Lo-Mr Handsome was kneeling again, this time at a small coffee table, pouring three cups of tea from a beautiful set that had been thoughtfully left out for them. Darcy’s eyebrows rose, but she watched him elegantly move.

“It reminds me of the geishas in Japan.” She said quietly, mostly to herself and Frigga nodded, her eyes narrowing in thought.

“There is a similarity, that is certain. However there are _many_ differences.” She paused as Mr Handsome offered Frigga a tea cup -more like a beautiful bowl, Darcy noticed- with a bow and she took it.

The same was offered to Darcy with a smaller bow and she smiled softly. “Thank you Mr Handsome.” She said softly and gained a small smile. It felt like a prize and she filed it away knowing that whatever happened, they only had each other from now on.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this [beading detail](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/61/77/85/6177859669e146ceddab33240d07cc6c.jpg) is similar to what I envisioned on Mr Handsome's tunic <3 so different from Loki's usual black leather and shoulders for miles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three weeks later on Midgard ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny one today. I don't know about you, but I bought myself _[this](http://www.laura-ashley.com.au/sale/50-off-bed-linen/nottingham-quilt-cover-set-623ebf.html)_ for Valentine's. Ain't no one going to spoil me but it's Galentine's too and I truly am my own best friend. I may not have a sexy someone to roll around in those sheets with but I sure as hell spend a lot of time in bed, so it's worth it. I'm worth it. I hope you feel beautiful and fierce this weekend (and always) kittens, no matter how you spend it xx

_Good Afternoon Sir, you have no appointments today._  

Tony Stark rolled out of bed with a groan at his AI's prompting. He’d been working for 36 hours straight before he finally collapsed into bed and was feeling it. He didn’t like to admit it but age was totally a thing. “Thanks Jarv.” He slipped into Pepper’s favourite fluffy robe. She was long gone, her busy schedule enough to cow anyone else and he was a sentimental bastard and enjoyed her scent when she wasn’t around, nor anyone else to see it. He strolled into his kitchen and fetched the coffee his AI had kindly poured for him gingerly. “Can we check on my girl this morning?”

 _Yes Sir_ JARVIS replied, sounding a little reluctant. Tony was aware his daughter hated him. He was aware he deserved it too. He realised a normal person would be able to leave it but he was Tony Stark, and felt like only checking up on her on the monthly without the use of bugs or trackers was showing epic amounts of restraint. JARVIS did the digital equivalent of clearing his throat awkwardly.  _Code name Stark Jr cannot be found after the 24 th of March._

Tony paled, gripping the bench for support. “ _What?_ ”

_It seems she was on her way home from her place of work she disappeared. Would you like to see the video feed Sir?_

Tony fought for breath as an ache spread through his chest. he gasped as he belatedly remembered to put oxygen in his lungs. This. This is why he wasn’t actually crazy. He seemed crazy but that was because _life_ was crazy. He should have been checking in weekly. Daily, even. But that fucking kid was as stubborn as he was and kept finding his bugs. She'd even hacked into JARVIS and he still had yet to find out how. “Uh, yeah I fucking would.”

A holographic screen appeared and Tony watched as his girl walked out of a corner store with an armful of groceries, confident on the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. She paused to check her phone and was engulfed in a mass of swirling, glittering light. When the light disappeared, so had she. "Play it again." It was like she had dissolved. Fucking Asgardians. “Check if Dr Foster is still on planet Jarv?” the video cycled through, torturing him with the loss of his daughter. He grit his teeth wishing there was alcohol around.

_Dr Foster has been in her lab for the past thirty hours Sir. It seems Stark Jr hasn’t returned the doctor’s calls since she moved her work to Stark Industries._

“When was the last time Thor was here?”

_Forty three days Sir._

Tony's brow crumbles as he tried to figure out _why_ they would take Darcy. “Call Pepper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww papa Tone! Thank you so much for the comments kittens, you are so beautiful and I am blown away. pretty sure I ain't all that good, but your flattery is totally welcome nevertheless. Will you all be my Valentine's? xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronic Fatigue can suck a dick, and here is a chapter.

A cool afternoon breeze tangled strands of Darcy’s hair as she sat lounged on her generous balcony in her apartments at Valhalla Palace. She had been reading one of the few books she had found on the traditions attached to Thralls and their Keepers in the Palace Library. It was all  ancient sacred stuff and so it followed that little was really known about it all. The Norns kept their own council, and Thralls kept heaps of secrets as well. She looked over at her own Thrall who was currently seated on the midnight blue chaise lounge, resplendent in indigo and quietly working on some needlework and looking like one of Grace Coddington's wet dreams. One of the things he hadn’t kept secret but had only revealed bashfully after a lot of digging was that her massive new ‘Princess of Midgard’ wardrobe as well as his own and many of the hundreds of cushions strewn about their apartments had been either made or worked on by Mr Handsome, like some kind of Space!Dowry. She fingered the dusky pink tulle of the dress she was wearing with a winsome sigh. Thralls lived for beauty. In movement, in word and in deed. After their hellish previous lives, over many years they were taught how to truly enjoy being alive, and how to help make their Keeper’s lives beautiful too. As she watched her Thrall contentedly absorbed in his task, his deliciously long fingers working a steady rhythm in and through the sea foam coloured fabric she realised that the last few weeks on Asgard had been the most alive she had felt for quite some time.

So long had been spent just trying to stay alive. From working two jobs through college to support herself, then running around after Jane and arguing over every single meal and nap time, organising her haphazard genius notations only to find them strewn across the lab two hours later during a breakthrough, trailing after her with a comb like a mom sending her kid off to school. Darcy sighed, brushing strands of hair out of her face. Then they hit an actual real live Space!Prince! with the beast. Then _that_ guy got killed with a technology sci-fi writers wish they could dream up but came back alive and showed them all that hey! He can fly now. She’d never really enjoyed Transformers so much after that. Then they moved back to NYC and ... Well losing her mom was something she would never ever recover from. After that Darcy stayed in a very broken Hell’s Kitchen and she just hadn’t felt like she’d been able to properly breathe ever since. She took a deep breath as she thought of it, letting the clean air fill her lungs and feeling better where she sat. Living with Mr Handsome and her delightful staff in their little paradise of indoor plants, colourful soft fabrics, amazing luxurious baths and delicious, delicious food had her stopping to breathe and she had to admit, she felt more human than she ever had before. Where she had previously been worried about what other people were eating and how they were dressing, her Thrall had so carefully and gently curated every aspect of her life and furthermore, she enjoyed it. He did have spectacular taste after all. For the first time since her mom died Darcy felt safe and taken care of, but not controlled.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting her train of thought. Darcy’s PA (Darcy’s term for her role as 'maid' just wasn't going to happen and Darcy could pay her staff whatever she damn well wanted) checked to see who it was. She’d be damned if she was putting up with any of those slimy suitors today. “Lady Darcy it is Prince Thor here bearing gifts!” Exclaimed Sigrid excitedly and Darcy grinned.

“Thanks Sig! Did you want to bring him in and call for some food? And make it Thor sized. Thanks babe!” It had taken a while for her staff to get a grip on Darcy’s ramblings and Midgardinisms, but they had caught on pretty quick, which only made her love them more. Thor burst into her private sitting room with a few guards carrying something that made Darcy squeal in delight. “Oh Thor you didn’t!” She leapt into his arms and he easily caught her. Thor had made it pretty clear among court that Darcy was considered ‘Akin to a sister’ to him, and they behaved so often like they were in fact siblings that people were already just referring to her as ‘The Thunderer's Princess’, or simply 'the Princess’- _others_ referred to her as ‘The Midgardian’ as if it was a derogatory term, but that was another story, and it was never around the Crown Prince or his mother.  

“Lady Darcy I have seen how much you missed your morning coffee. It seems our own beverages weren’t quite making up for its lack so I procured you some supplies.”

As he put her down Darcy smooshed her nose against a bag of coffee beans gracelessly and inhaled. “That’s because you drink mead with breakfast like heathens! God I’ve missed it.” She waved Mr Handsome over and opened the bag for him to smell. “I’ll teach you how to brew it. It’s super easy.” His green eyes closed in pleasure at the aroma and Darcy felt the warmth she always did at making him happy. She opened the basket that Thor had brought in with the beans and saw that there were the components of a pretty fancy pour over station, as well as her own chemex, a load of paper filters and a few of her mugs from home. She cradled her favourite Recreation Centre polka dot mug and sighed. “Thanks Thor! A little bit of home, well, the only part I’ve missed. That and leggings.” She’d said the last part off-handed but Thor looked extra sad for a second, before he diplomatically cleared his expression, smiling fondly at her instead as two more Einherjar sidled in with a beautifully made bench, presumably for a fully fledged coffee station. One the hipsters of Brooklyn would have wet dreams over. If that wasn’t marble than it was some Asgardian equivalent and Darcy was bemused once again by the fact that this was her life now.

“It is but a small gesture to express how glad I am that you are here, Darcy. You have brought much joy to my days of late, and to my mother as well, and for that there is nothing I could give you that could truly express my thanks.”

“Aw, shucks, Big Guy!” Darcy punched him on the arm softly so as not to bruise her knuckles. “I’m pretty stoked to be hanging with you on the reg too! And believe me; I gain way more from hanging with your mom than she does. The pleasure is _totally_ mine.” Thor had no idea what many of her words meant, but had learned to just go by her tone of voice at times like this. And her tone was currently affectionate and grateful. He beamed.

Darcy set about showing Mr Handsome how to grind the beans with her manual grinder from the basket while Brit, another of her ‘assistants’ filled the water pot and set about heating it up. Mr Handsome set up the pour over stand and Thor clutched Darcy’s elbow while he was distracted, softly pulling her away to speak. Darcy looked at him expecting some sad news or other. “There is one other gift that I wished to bestow on you. I understand that it will take some time for you and Lok- your Thrall to bond. So I brought you another to ease the way for both of you.”

“Thor _what_?” Darcy whispered as another guard, this one dressed differently to the others had slipped around the door holding a golden cage containing the biggest cat that she’d ever seen, the size of a collie or Labrador on earth “Crookshanks?” She squealed, distracted from the handsome guard all too easily. The cat wasn’t ginger, of course, but mostly white with grey ear tips and one of her front paws and fluffy as fuck. She opened the door to the cage and cooed at the big floof who stalked out as proudly as his earth bound cousins did. “Are all cats this big here?”

Thor's smile brightened once more at the enthusiastic reception to his gifts and answered “Yes. As you have found already, _everything_ is bigger in Asgard.” He joked and she snorted at that, and sneaked a shy glance at Mr Handsome. He too was big. Not as big as most of the macho dudebros waltzing around the Valhalla in their armour all the time, but without all the extra bulk he was still tall, lithe and strong in a way that humans just weren't. Thor saw her looking and Darcy caught an expression something like yearning in his eyes before it disappeared. “Lady Darcy I must away. I have yet to report to my father, but I couldn’t wait to give you your gifts.”

Darcy frowned. “You’re not going to stay for coffee?”

Thor shook his head. “Regretfully, no. Another time my Lightning Sister.” He pulled her into another bear hug. Darcy smiled at the nickname he had given her and allowed herself to be hugged once again.

“I’ll hold you to that Thunderpants.” He chuckled and rounded up the Einherjar, most of whom were looking longingly at the coffee that Mr Handsome was patiently pouring. Darcy noticed one guy who was decidedly not looking at the coffee or Mr Handsome,the one who’d brought the cat. She had a brief impression of well used leather meticulously cared for, scars and deep, brown eyes before he and his braids disappeared around the door. Darcy filed it away for later before turning to see how Mr Handsome was doing with his new toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the   
> [little lightning sister dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/54/69/16/546916110bd7c0c9444904a89a91b3ab.jpg) that Darcy is sporting in this chapter.  
>  And this is the
> 
> [fancy shmancy pour over stand](http://thecoffeeregistry.com/collections/frontpage/products/the-clerk-duet-pour-over-stand) that Thor brought for Darcy, because you can't just use a french press in a palace. Darcy's mug is this one from The 
> 
> [Recreation Center](https://farm3.staticflickr.com/2897/14716929691_fa1f184410_b.jpg). [Grace Coddigton](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e5/85/8d/e5858d6abe505c21d401d628acb9060f.jpg) up until recently was [Artistic Director for Vogue](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1d/78/d3/1d78d3b6af3711ad5aa73fd01baaccff.jpg) and was responsible for some of their most beautiful and sumptuous spreads over many years. also a giant fluffy cat! squee! I did warn you...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki likes Darcy / Odin is grumpy / Heimdall is amused

The Thrall that Darcy called Mr Handsome sat on the chaise lounge in his mistress’ bedroom, waiting on her waking. They had been a month in one another’s company, and were slowly adjusting to life together. The Norns three and the residents of the hall of thralls had been adamant that he would love his new keeper instantly and he had discovered upon their first meeting that as always the Fates had been absolutely correct. As had always been his terrible habit however, he had been shocked upon discovery of this fact.

She was, of course, clueless about what exactly to _do_ with him. An Aesir Keeper would have known what to do with one such as he, had a place for him in their paradigm and culture. However they also would have treated him as they had always, and delighted in having 'Loki' under their heel to do with as they pleased-a less than appealing notion. The misconception that he was _ergi_ or feminine no longer stung after a century in a place of healing and restoration, but coming back to that kind of attitude would have been far from ideal. Darcy Lewis however, was a Midgardian in every way possible. She was naturally guileless on top of her natural ignorance of Aesir ways, and she brought beautiful chaos wherever she went. She was sarcastic, loud, and adorably clumsy like a baby elephant (her words). The girl pretended to be unaware of just how much of an impact she was having in court, but he spent his days with eyes only for her, and saw her amusement whenever she overheard gossip or scandalized accusations at her controversial behaviours around the palace. Her apartments had especially become the epicenter of her particular brand of chaos. Furs and cushions he had brought for her were strewn hither and thither, throws were draped haphazardly over furniture lending it a rather relaxed atmosphere and her attire grew rumpled after only a moment and only Mr Handsome's magic kept her looking presentable. Their rooms were often filled with the smell of coffee and the sounds of laughter, the voices of her Midgardian bards with names such as Bjork and Katy Perry, James Blake and David Bowie played over ‘speakers’ that she and himself had managed to make work with a splicing together of their technologies. He was happy for their success.

She was very intelligent and quick to learn for all people assumed she was rather simple, and she was frustratingly slow to correct them of that notion. Loki would have approved of her tactic but Mr Handsome only heard their insults and bristled at the insults to so wonderful a Lady. Further, Darcy was absolutely willing to work to learn everything she needed to survive here. Her work ethic in particular had lost him his heart more than anything else had. Learning had been his first love, and Darcy lived it as a lifestyle, never sitting back and taking people at their word. As it was her bed was currently littered with books that she had been reading ever since she had arrived, reading even into the night in order to learn how to care for one such as him, as well as the knowledge she needed to survive in court. There were books on the Norns, Yggdrasil, Asgard’s political histories and the battles they fought with the Frost Giants that happened before Mr Handsome was born, and Vanaheim and Svartalfheim long before that. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a more stimulating vision in either lifetime than the one she made now, cradling a massive tome on economics as she slumbered, her chest rising and falling with her breath and her lips pouted ever so prettily as if she solved problems in her very dreams.

He might be biased, but he found that she was doing incredibly well in her circumstances. He had watched as The Queen herself scooped the girl up as a favourite right from the beginning, and seen the laughter and amusement subtly mar her expression at so many Darcy’s unconventional habits and artless observations of court life. Others would have been scandalised, but Frigga had a healthy sense of humour and found it all rather hilarious, and so Darcy remained in favour.

He was aware that his Keeper wasn’t particularly popular in court. Odin didn’t approve of his wife’s choice in companion. The clothes he had made for her over the last few years were inspired by Midgardian design, and showed her delightfully curvefull form to its greatest extent. Some were sheer, others were simply tantalizing in what they revealed. All were utterly beautiful, if he were allowed to judge, and he was immeasurably pleased at how well she looked in them. Most of those at court, however, felt that she should be wearing the boring fashions of Asgard. She swore like a soldier, ate whatever Mr Handsome put in front of her with abandon and doted on her Thrall right back- which may have been the main reason for her unpopularity. He had once been a Prince, and an unpopular one at that. For Mr Handsome, it had been a century or more since he had seen them all. For them, it had been far less time since he had graced these halls and their shadows.

He swallowed, trying to remember what he had been so distraught over that he would wish an end. The wounds had long since healed. When Loki had first come to the hall of Thralls and its garden he knew, the former prince had been distraught at leaving his mother behind, of shedding that relation, but he had been told over and over that all would be well. Now, he saw the woman almost daily, healthy and happy, and found that through he had lost a mother’s love, a relationship that he had ever treasured; he had gained something better, a Keeper.

And she _was_ better. Their relationship was still so fragile and new, and the girl was still learning exactly what it all entailed, but her Mr Handsome already knew that he would adore her and her bright chaos forever, and trusted that she had enough love to fill even his seemingly insatiable heart. He had been so very broken, and those in the hall of Thralls had done what they could to heal his wounds of the hatred that had infected his being, purge him of fear that had shattered him, and had sewn his self back together, piece by piece in preparation for a life with the little Midgardian. As he watched her stir awake, eyelashes fluttering on such soft cheeks and small hands uncurling, he mused that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

***

Odin approached the bifrost on his steep to meet with Heimdall; they met regularly in order to keep peace within the realms. There was much that Odin could see from his throne, but Heimdall saw even further yet. “How goes Yggdrasil? Heimdall?”

The giant turned to his king with a bow. “Yggdrasil is at peace AllFather. Farmers harvest on Vanaheim and Dwarves hammer at their forges on Nilfheim. The distress and chaos of recent times seems to be finally calming down.”

Odin nodded and allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. His strong arm held yet over the realms. “And Midgard?”

Heimdall hid a grin. “On Midgard three humans demand an audience regarding the newest Keeper. They wonder if Asgard declares war by absconding away with their daughters.”

Odin’s smile fell away. “Certainly not!" he growled at the thought that he would declare war over such an inconsequential being as the mortal in their midst. "She is a taint in our courts, a blemish on Asgard. Would that she had never come here but the Norns will have their way despite my feelings on the matter. My forefathers made vows and I am not an oath-breaker. I will send my son to deal with these mortals and their baseless allegations. Perhaps she will do us all a boon and travel homeward herself.”

Heimdall shook his head. "Through she is as uncomfortable with the change as Asgard is, but she will not leave yet. Midgard must prove herself to the Princess before that may happen my King."

Odin nodded, agreeing. "I am aware that we have inadvertently become a haven for the wench. My wife has done little to deter her and my son has claimed her as his own sister." He sighed. "I must admit that she reminds me often of my own travels in centuries past."

As the AllFather looked out into the ether, lost in thought Heimdall hid yet another smile. This Midgardian princess had done much to stir the courts of the Aesir, and may be the very thing that brought the realms into further unity. The chaos she had brought with her made her well suited to her charge indeed. He watched as she turned the page reading a treaty between Vanahiem as her Mr Handsome brought her a steaming cup of coffee. The Guardian chuckled to himself as he watched their careful interaction. Whatever happened in coming days, change was certain, bringing whole realms with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that The Dark World, CA:WS and Ultron haven't happened, so that book on Svartalfheim war is the old one that Odin referred to in The Dark World probably. She's just trying to catch up. 
> 
> Also _of course_ she hasn't read _all_ of those books in just a month. She's skipping around between books, a bad habit that she and I share, though her research skills are off the charts, she is only human. but yeah, Loki is totally a [sapiosexual](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=sapiosexual) and no one can tell me different! (He also likes high speed longboat rides and people who can hit good, but we all knew that already.) Also can I point out just how hilarious it is having everyone referring to Loki as 'Mr Handsome' in the comments? Because it is hilarious. But don't worry, he'll get a proper name soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is angry / Thor is done with drama /Darcy is still figuring things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is super lumpy but it's whatever, I'm sick of dealing with it so it's going up.

Virginia Potts had the unique skill set that was required to deal with Stark and his company, but it didn’t mean it was easy. His habits could wear her down if she wasn’t careful, and she took self care very seriously. She had been at a day spa when JARVIS had called concerning Tony’s one daughter- despite the young woman’s repeated entreaties to leave her alone. And Pepper was finding the zen and calm of that spa disappearing at an alarming rate. Something Tony didn’t know was that Pepper had met with Darcy a few times. She’d been amiable, but had insisted they met at diners and hole in the wall cafes rather than the types of establishments that Pepper regularly frequented. This didn’t bother her too much. She had, after all, started from the bottom in the secretary pool long before attaining the career heights she was currently experiencing.

Darcy was a great girl, and seemed to have gained all of the best parts of Tony- his fast intelligence, his solid work ethic and his fierce loyalty and caring heart without the issues and obsessive characteristics that made living with the genius a challenge. She hadn’t quite inherited his genius, but she was far above the average level of intelligence at the same time. She was quick, and noticed things about people they’d probably prefer she hadn’t, though she was generous and soft hearted and did not to abuse the skill for her own ends which was rare indeed.

It was only going to be a matter of time before she fell head over heels for the girl and wished she would accept their offerings of love, money, gifts or at the very least accommodations. But Darcy had refused, and threatened not to see Pepper anymore if she kept asking. So instead they talked about baseball, food and local bands but Pepper never lost the vaguely maternal feelings for the girl (more like a chic devoted Aunt really but who’s asking?)

As she watched Darcy disappear on Jarvis’ screen she paled. She’d clearly been taken by surprise, not expecting to go anywhere but home after work. She frowned.

She heard Dr Foster gasp beside her. “Thats- That’s impossible.” The woman was clearly running on empty, wearing a dirty flannel shirt and about seven pens stuck in her hair. Clearly her new STARK Enterprises assistants weren’t up to the rigour of keeping Dr Foster up to human standards during her more extreme moments of breakthrough induced science marathons. She made a mental note to personally see if she couldn’t find someone better. Her thoughts were interrupted by the infinitely calm voice of JARVIS.

_Sir, Mr Odinson and one other individual of Aseir decent have landed on the roof. Shall I allow them admittance?_

Tony sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. “Thanks Jarv.”

***

Thor landed easily on the roof of his shield brother’s domain and ushered Sigrid, Darcy's chief assistant into the main apartments. For a young woman of only 900 who had never been on the bifrost the woman was nonchalant as she looked around at the rooftops in the New York sky around them. He saw now why such a woman had been placed in her current position. One must be rather unflappable when it came to Darcy Lewis.

“In here Point Break.” Came a voice and Thor raised his eyebrows as he entered to see Tony, Lady Pepper and his love Jane Foster in pajamas sitting around the table glumly. Hovering between them was a hologram of Lady Darcy’s disappearance being replayed on loop. He frowned, seeing the shock registering on her face as the Norns took her into their will. He supposed he was remiss not to say something to his friends, though his lightning sister had expressly asked him not to. Her assistant was here in part, he assumed to make sure he didn’t ‘overshare’ to people she felt had hurt her keenly and didn't deserve information on her new life. He sighed. She was so young and felt so fiercely. 

Sigrid had hurried up to him at the last moment that morning, dressed in midnight blue light armour, her braids swinging and begged to come to Midgard with him as there were items her mistress missed dearly. Thor was fearless on the court, but faced with the sadness he often saw in Darcy’s eyes in his beloved home he was a pushover. So, he allowed the maiden to join him in his journey. Perhaps she would be better able to explain Darcy’s situation to his friends, as ‘She is beholden to the Norns to take care of my former brother’ just didn’t seem like it would go down to well with those that were the former Prince’s enemies. Darcy had called it that night at the trial- The idea of a Thrall truly wouldn't be understood here. The Keeper herself was struggling with the concept, he knew. Her parents would be less than taken with the idea. 

He smiled at Lady Jane who approached him with fists clenched. He really should have seen that punch coming. “Jane, my love.” he said, swallowing.

“How- how could you?” He opened his mouth to explain but was only met with another punch. He had to hide his delight in her fierceness. It was hardly appropriate at a time when she was clearly hurting.

Tony was pulled out of his stupor with a laugh, though it held little humour. “So...Want to explain why my daughter was taken to Never Never Land against her wishes?” he asked dryly, doing his intimidation thing with his arms crossed.

Pepper crossed her arms and despite her slim frame looked quite imposing. Sigrid gave a polite cough and Thor gathered his wits. “My apologies. Tony Stark, Lady Virginia Pots and Dr Jane Foster of Midgard, this is Sigrid Ericsdottr, uh- Personal Assistant to Lady Darcy, Princess of New York and Keeper to a Thrall in Asgard.” He squirmed at their blank looks.

Sigrid bowed in greeting, the beads in her braids clicking and Pepper Pots reached out her hand in Midgardian fashion, which Sigrid took in her own and shook firmly, clearly having learned from Lady Darcy after a month in her company. “They have PA’s in Asgard?” Potts asked with a smile and Sigrid blushed.

“The Lady Darcy felt it...necessary to readjust our titles as she felt uncomfortable having 'maids'. She prefers ‘research assistants’ and ‘stylists’.” The three humans nodded their understanding.

Jane raised an eyebrow. “Research assistants?” she asked stiffly. it seemed she was still not over her own assistant's departure from her life. Her general air of disarray and the glazed look in her eyes from lack of sleep did not disabuse this notion. 

Sigrid smiled. “It does seem that I spend most of my days carrying books for her.” She said.

“And what, pray tell, is she studying?” Asked Tony and Sigrid’s gaze hardened slightly.

“Perhapse she will tell you if she decides she wishes to speak of it with you herself. I am not beholden to you just because you declare war over the Norn’s dictates.” Thor cleared his throat uncomfortably as Tony paled in anger.

Pepper sighed tiredly. “At least tell us-Is she in Asgard because she wants to be?”

Sigrid waved her hand in a so so action. “She was chosen by the Norns, she did not choose. However she remains in Asgard by her own will and, if I may say so, she seems to be thriving in her current environs. Her Thrall has managed to put some meat on what was only skin and bones before.”

Thor nibbled on his lip. while he was happy Darcy had such a fierce protector, she was apparently not cut out for diplomacy. He idly remembered that Sigrid had trained for a time under Sif herself, another who considered keeping her glaive sheathed to be diplomacy enough in any situation. “Lady Darcy has become a favourite if the Queen, and has caught the eye of many in court.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed but Thor supposed he realised how little ground he had to stand on in dictating who Darcy may fall in love- or into bed with. As it was, Darcy seemed disinclined to take up any offers she received, but it was her prerogative. Not even Thor would try to get in the way (unless the person in question was a danger to her of course, or their attentions unwanted.)

Jane’s eyes were still bright with anger. “And why, may I ask did you not inform me- _us_ of Darcy’s move to Asgard?” Thor sighed. Sigrid raised an eyebrow. He supposed his love could be a little jealous that her ex-assistant had made it to the golden realm before she had. He hadn’t missed the way her eyes had lit up at the mention of books and research. He also knew she keenly missed Darcy, though his sister had been severely hurt by his love, he knew not how, despite trying to dig for an answer several times.

“Lady Darcy expressly asked me not to speak of her to you. I am sorry, but she no longer recognises your relationship. I know not why she is so adamant but I made an oath.” Jane paled. The room was terribly glum and Thor was uncomfortable with his lack of power to dispel the tension. “All I can say is that she is happy, well looked after if not spoiled,” He at the very least was unashamedly spoiling the girl at every opportunity. He had always wished for a sister and the fierce Midgardian had swiftly taken that place in his heart. “-and that she seems to be enjoying life in Asgard. She has a very privileged position in court and is welcome to live there for the remainder of her life. It is her decision.” 

They were all looking at him in puzzlement though the anger hadn’t yet left the room . They all spoke at once. Tony asked “And why did she get brought up by these ‘Norns’ to Asgard?” just as Jane sputtered "But what about _Netflix_?" and  Pepper queried “What is a Thrall?”

Thor shifted on his feet and looked at Sigrid. This would take some careful explaining.

***

Darcy woke in her golden boat shaped bed that was almost criminally comfortable. She stretched her limbs with a groan and opened her eyes sleepily to see Mr Handsome waiting patiently in his usual impeccably beautiful attire, crookshanks purring loudly from where he lay on his lap. Her Thrall's hair was a little less elaborate today; half of it out and flowing down his back and the other plaited in parts over his head. He did have several black silk roses tucked into the braids, she noticed. His ensembles were a delicious study of a different type of masculinity only occasionally seen on the runways during fashion week and Darcy loved it. She had long ago lost to the temptation of touching his silken locks in the first week. Mr Handsome seemed to take her touch and attention only as positive reinforcement, and so she indulged herself often these days, trying not to mess it up and often failing. His outfit was mauve and black today, with galloping horses embroidered into the fabric which she had come to call ‘space silk’ in lieu its official title, which she _of course_ found hard to pronounce. 

She rolled out of bed and he opened the doors to her dressing room where two of her assistants-come-stylists were waiting, Brit and Eerika. They’d already spent an hour or more grooming her pretty Thrall till he was practically gleaming, and now it was her turn. She smiled at them sleepily. “Hey ladies!” They blushed at the term but didn’t bother arguing that they weren’t nobility. That had happened twice before Darcy had explained that where she was from it simply meant a group of women that someone held in esteem and Sigrid had asked how she could respect them. “Uh, _hello_ , have you _seen_ the work you do? My hair has _never_ looked this good. And look at Mr Handsome! He is even _prettier_ than when I first met him! You ladies are truly brilliant!” They had seemed like they wanted to argue but left it when Darcy promised she’d only talk like that when there were no nobles around had just accepted her eccentricities. The fact that these women were all came from a several generations of servants made Darcy pretty angry on their behalf. To have such long lives and be stuck in servitude with no chance of improvement was totally balls. She was beginning to realise that Asgard was pretty terrible as far as diversity and equality went. Possibly worse than Midgard, which was, if she was honest, appalling.  

For her part, she was expected at breakfast and dinner daily, all opulent meals in the palace’s feasting halls with outfits to match. In between meals she caught up with Thor, and he showed her the palace in bite sized pieces, or brought her down to the training yards to join several of the noblewomen who made it a habit to watch their friends or lovers in their daily bouts. she spent the time reading while her companions gossiped and taking in all the man meat on show in the ring. There were certainly worse ways to spend your time. Other days had been spent with Frigga, trying her hand at embroidery and asking all sorts of awkward questions about Asgard and Thralls and everything else about life. The woman was game and laughed at things that Darcy would not have expected. The Queen had also lead a grateful Darcy to the palace’s library and shown her personally how to use the magical books available. She had been given AllSpeak too, so that she could read or write and understand whatever language someone was speaking.

Darcy really liked Frigga. She hadn’t made many other friends yet, so she was glad that the beautiful queen had taken her under her wing. Of course there was her staff, who she was incredibly grateful for, and had made fast friends with, but that was all within the confines of her apartments, and risked their jobs if it spilled outwards. There were definitely all _sorts_ of people circling at court, but the AllMother had sort of laid claim on her, if Darcy understood correctly, which was nothing to fuck with, so people kept their distance. It was all pretty exhausting. Darcy had never been very good at the whole clique thing at school, being a total nerd with a small group of friends, and she wasn’t too keen on a repeat with bonus swordplay.

Darcy enjoyed a quick shower in her awesome golden bathroom and presented herself to her crack team of stylists to dress. She’d tried avoiding this part of Asgard but she didn’t really get very far when she didn’t know how most of the dresses that filled her closet worked, or simply couldn’t reach the fastenings. Brit and Eerika did, and they were super keen to help her look her best. Also Mr Handsome always seemed really happy when she was dressed in one of his pieces and she hated to disappoint him though she would kill for an afternoon in some leggings once in a while. Darcy swore you needed a degree for their job, it was _that_ complicated. And they knew _everything._ What to wear where, what to wear when, it was all pretty important apparently, and she was just glad that these engineering-class dressers were nice enough to help a sister out.

They wrangled her into a sheer gown with adorably puffy sleeves and mauve beaded accents and Darcy smiled. Mr Handsome was always subtly coordinated with her, and she found it both hilarious and endearing. She sort of wished she got horses though. She’d been puzzling this thing out, over the time she’d been in Asgard, but hadn’t actually come very far in understanding what it was she’d taken on. She’d read a few books on the subject, and they had been pretty helpful in the main things. There were only a few Thralls in Asgard, as it was a practice that wasn’t as popular as it was in Bor- Odin’s dad’s time. It was the Norns who always gave the option to prisoners who they had chosen as special cases. If what the Wise Woman at the trial had said was anything to go by and reading between the lines in a book that Mr Handsome had found for her, someone had to be pretty shattered to be able to give themselves up that completely. Then they went to a special mystical place that no one else could reach, described as a beautiful garden by most Thralls-though that was all they would say on the matter. Mr Handsome was no different. Presumably they were transported in the way that Darcy had been on the night of her arrival, by fizzy golden mist. The greatest minds in sorcery- including Prince Loki before he had Chosen- couldn’t describe how the travel worked. 

The Norns were bad ass. She’d collected that it was on a par to marriage in the Aesir’s eyes, this relationship between Thrall and Keeper. She could do sex or relationships with whomever she wanted outside of it, but if the texts were right their bond would eventually be so close that she wouldn’t crave the company of anyone else in that way. She was joined to Mr Handsome in a unique way through their bracelets that was unique and sacred. And no one, not even a spouse could separate them, so most Keepers didn’t marry. So... it could be a sex thing? She’d met one other keeper who was visiting the palace one morning at breakfast and he was _definitely_ sleeping with his thrall. That was a thing. The power dynamics of it was still fucking with her head in a huge way, so that was a very long way off for her and her boy if it ever happened, that was for sure.

On that train of thought, she sat before her elaborate golden mirror and tried to sit still as Brit and Erika did her hair. She mused on the people that had caught her eye at court. She wasn’t too sure of any of them yet, however, so she needed to scope them out with Frigga to see whether they were trustworthy or not. Darcy normally wouldn’t care when it would only be casual sex at this point, but Asgard was like a small town because of the life spans of these people- and she was now associated with the queen. Odin had given her a grouchy lecture about proper respect and how every one of her actions- or even the perceptions of her actions reflected on Frigga now, so she had to behave like a 'Proper Lady'. She was still working out what precisely that _meant_. Volstagg was associated with Thor and the king and his table manners were appalling! And Fandral had been in everyone’s bed except for Darcy’s it seemed. You could tell her he’d fucked Odin and she wouldn’t even blink in surprise it was that bad. Sif was not too far behind. She was only into women, but boy, was she into women. It was all pretty debauched in Asgard. She had quizzed her maid friends on what was expected of her and they’d been super helpful. Most of the good gossip was spread by the serving class, after all.

She sighed. All things considered, it was probably better than bar work, even if her independence was greatly diminished. And the distance from her stupid dad was nice too. There was something about being a realm away and now having a higher status than her father in a ‘higher’ civilisation that made you breathe a little easier when your old man was as intense as hers was- though she’d found out that Thor’s dad actually had spy birds, Heimdall and could see almost anything from a magical window on his throne which was... creepy. She huffed a laugh. Tony would be so cut if he found out she was comparing him to creepy Odin. That brought a smile to her face she rose from her vanity. “You ladies are amazing!” She said, as was her habit and they all giggled as she high-fived them. Today’s look was super feminine, and Darcy was surprised to find that she didn’t really mind so much anymore, not when she had the prettiest boy in Asgard following her around and feeding her treats.

Darcy thanked them, saying her goodbyes and warning them she’d be back for some study after breakfast. Mr Handsome opened the door for her- a habit they had picked up when they realised the doors were so heavy she had trouble with them. Her Thrall obliged her when there was no guard or other to do it, rather than her putting out a shoulder in the process. She snorted quietly and exchanged a look with Mr Handsome when one of the gentlemen who’d been scoping her out heavily was waiting at her door. “Oh, hey, Forsetti, what’s up?” She asked amiably enough, if a little dismissive.

The blonde grinned at her, a toothy shark’s smile. She quirked an eyebrow. The guard that was posted on Darcy Duty that day pulled away from the door and followed. Darcy linked her fingers with Mr Handsome, giving him the smile she reserved just for him before giving her attention back to the waiting Aesir nobleman. “I was wondering if I could escort you to breakfast Lady Darcy.”

Darcy huffed a laugh and shrugged. “I’ve already got two guys right here,” She said with a wry grin, indicating Mr Handsome and Bard, her guard. He was one of her regulars that she’d gotten to know in the first week. He was lovely, and his wife was Brit, one of her awesome genius assistants. “I think I’m OK.” Forsetti was gorgeous and a cousin to Thor. He’d been one of the earliest to catch her eye- and the first to be dumped off the list. He was pretty damn full of himself, and after knowing her dad, that just shit didn’t fly with her. She wasn’t against looking though which she did currently, running her eyes down his form cheekily.

He looked indignant. “But they aren’t- I mean-” She raised her eyebrow again and he stopped.

“Look dude, I’m sure you’re _lovely_ and all, but I don’t do romance or gallantry before I’ve had my morning coffee.” She stated, and started walking. Mr Handsome, who had been his usual quietly gorgeous self, fell in step with her, as did Bard on her other side.

Forsetti caught up after the words sank in a bit. “How about lunch then, Lady?”

She levelled an unimpressed gaze at him, and then turned her eyes away. She’d noticed the man’s covert glances at Mr Handsome over the past few weeks. It wasn’t her he was after and she was _so_ not down with that. “It depends on the person in question.” She smiled as the man grew silent, trying to think of what to say when Thor joined them. Her apartments were located, for reasons unknown to her, very close to the Royal wing. She wasn’t in Loki’s old chambers- she’d checked. They were still untouched, resplendent in green and gold and shelves full of books that they used just as much as the library. Darcy had raised her eyebrow but left it when the queen wasn’t more forthcoming.

“Thor! Hey dude you're back!” She chirped, much more cheerily.

“Lady Darcy!” Thor wrapped her in a warm hug and Mr Handsome had to help her fix her rumpled dress a little after the big guy’s enthusiastic greeting. Darcy didn’t mind, especially when she saw Forsetti’s scandalised expression. She smirked.

“Forsetti, what are you doing over this way?” Thor boomed, eyeing him suspiciously and the man wilted a little more. Word had been spreading that the Crown Prince was quickly coming to love the Lady Darcy as alike to a sister- with all the protective tendencies came with it.

“I-” He swallowed. “I had only wished to escort the Lady to breakfast.” He said, puffing out his chest.

Thor chuckled and clapped the man on the back, hard. “I wouldn’t trifle with this fierce Lady before she’s had her cup of coffee, cousin.” He said. And Darcy grinned.

“No. I’ve discovered this already.” Frosetti replied stiffly, and Thor boomed with a laugh, offering her arm to Darcy gallantly.

As they finally reached the dining hall they saw that the queen was present this morning and she waved them over to her table. Darcy saw Thor pull Forsetti aside out of the corner of her eye as she drifted over to Frigga. As she sat and Mr Handsome went to procure her a coffee and find her the most delicious morsels he could discover as he insisted on at ever meal, she saw Frigga watching Thor with amusement. “You have a fierce protector in my son I see.”

Darcy snorted softly. “It’s super convenient until there’s someone I’m _actually_ interested in.” Darcy replied and Frigga smiled confidently.

“Only let him know, when the time comes, and I’m sure you will have his full support, my dear, and mine. Now tell me, how have your studies been going?”

“Well. I think? But I don’t think I should talk about it in front of your subjects.” She said with a blush and Frigga laughed again.

“Perhaps you’re right. Come by my weaving room this afternoon after lunch. We can talk then.”

Darcy agreed as Mr Handsome returned with plates loaded with things Darcy could swear weren’t available on the tables this morning. She smiled at him as he placed the plates in front of her, taking a fork and offering her a bite of beautifully sliced fruit topped with a delicious cheese with bright green eyes. She took it with a grateful smile and closed her eyes in bliss. Once she swallowed she turned to him with wide eyes. “You are going to turn me into the fattest woman in Asgard and I will thank you for it!” He beamed and Darcy kissed him on the cheek before biting into his next offering. The queen looked on with a sad smile before her face cleared and she started a conversation with one of her ladies about their newborn niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's dress is this [bad boy](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/52/05/c2/5205c28ea73f438507dedc385504407c.jpg) 'I like your sleeves' . Sigrid in my mind looks like [Lagertha](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/48/05/6a/48056a6e77e9df112f0dc433c5e11a19.jpg) in Vikings but with neater hair and Asgardian light armour.  
> Eerika is a little less fierce and Brit is from Vanaheim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Handsome gets a name (finally).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another super short chapter but I hope it has enough cuteness to tide you over. Some nice drama next chap. 
> 
> Is this [Elie Saab dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f7/ab/48/f7ab48a72322af1fd45f3cf7808039d3.jpg) what Darcy is wearing in this scene? I dunno, is it? All I know is it's mighty pretty.

Darcy lay on a luxurious sage green lambswool quilt, a generous gift from the Queen with embroidery so fine Darcy swore the woman had needed all five thousand years of her life to hone the skill...which wasn’t too far from the truth as she’d found.  She lounged under a tree that was apparently as old as Mr Handsome was. Frigga had planted it when her second son had been brought to her something like one thousand, seven hundred years ago. That same Prince -or the one who used to be him- lounged gracefully next to her, playing some instrument similar to a lute, occasionally singing to her in a surprisingly sweet baritone. There were people nearby, she knew, subtly tuning in to the delightful show he was putting on, but she knew that in his mind he only played to an audience of one.

Sigrid, her _amazing_ PA had come home crowing with victory one day fresh from a trip to Midgard she sneaked out on. Darcy had no idea how she had figured out the Crown Prince was heading there, and even less how she had managed to jump on board the bifrost. However she had pulled it off, her assistant had come home with boxes and suitcases full of Darcy's stuff. There were jeans, leggings, thigh highs, t-shirts, cardigans and blessing of blessings- Midgardian g-cup bras and comfortable underwear. There were also some of her favourite paintings, her record player and laptop and a wholesale box of chocolates and 2kg jar of Nutella -So many things that Darcy had spoken of with longing over her time in Midgard. In addition to all of this were books. Darcy had kissed her signed copy of Harry Potter and the Camber of Secrets, hugging the other books in the series to her chest. along with her favourite novels however, was a book on Musical Theory that Darcy hadn't realised she owned. Perhaps she hadn't. Sigrid was incredibly intuitive or perhaps Mr Handsome had spoken to her about it. either way, her Thrall had learned the Midgardian scales and furthermore, he had transcribed a few of her favourite songs as well as his own. He looked at her through his lashes now as he crooned some Death Cab lyrics at her adorably and she shivered.

It was a heady feeling, being the Keeper of a Thrall. Darcy had been doing this for two months now and was still grasping the full implications- including the burning jealousy of members of the court. She was discovering that Prince Loki hadn’t been liked by the nobility, but he _had_ been coveted and desired by many. While Children everywhere, the serving class and poorer elements of the city held him as a hero and the 'moon' to Thor’s 'sun'. The noble class however, had wanted him in _other_ ways. She was finding that most of the court had been spurned or rejected by the Second Prince at some point during their long histories together, some in seriously embarrassing moments that they tended to remember. His sharp tongue and condescending manner hadn't exactly helped his popularity in court before his dramatic fall from grace and subsequent choice to leave it all behind.

Among Darcy’s studies of late she had been investigating her charge’s history, though she tried to be subtle about it. Her Mr Handsome had purged. He had divested himself of that person and that time, and become a different being, but the Volva’s words still rang in Darcy’s mind, and she felt as if she needed a good picture of what went down and who he had been in order to treat him right while he was in her care- including his naming.

Not that he seemed to mind too much, but it had been far too long to keep such a ridiculous pet name, though Darcy still enjoyed the confused and appalled expressions of the nobles when they heard her nickname for him. It was _hilarious_. She rolled over and looked him over again- a pastime she would never tire of. She studied him closely in the dappled sunlight, going over names in her head. He had been, and would always be a _phenomenon_  she believed; bigger than his mere body could hold. He used to embody chaos. Now he embodied a barely tamed beauty. She twirled a flower he had picked for her between her fingers and sighed. She was Darcy Lewis! She named her pot plants Bruce and Harry! She wasn’t cut out for this shit! She thought of home, of how magical and abstract Asgard seemed from there and smiled. David Bowie had a few good ideas. Maybe she could call him something like Ziggy Stardust? She chuckled, and then laughed. The Thrall's elaborate outfits totally lived up to the name. Mr Handsome didn’t know her thoughts but he smiled at her, happy with her joy.

She watched as he began a new song, and pondered. He was _so_ beautiful, hair of midnight and clear pale skin. High cheekbones that reflected the light...Green eyes that were a phenomenon all on their own, like the aurora borealis. She nibbled her bottom lip in thought. She had a list of names that she had found, and she _thought_ she’d found the right one, but it wasn’t exactly the sexiest name in the world. She’d been in the library, and golden light just like the Norn’s travel-magic had dusted over the name as she'd traced it with her finger so she’d guessed they approved.

“How would you like to be named 'Björg'?” She asked softly and his fingers stilled on his instrument as he gave a sharp inhale.

His green eyes seemed to be filled with tears, and she hoped that she hadn’t chosen wrong. “ _Rescue?_ ” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” She said with a soft shrug, taking the instrument from his hands and drawing closer to him, her skirts pooling around her. “I mean, I wasn’t exactly _happy_ before I found you. My life had kind of fallen apart and I was trying to figure out what to do next. I think you’ve helped me as much as I’ve... you know, helped you.” She bit her lip as she measured his response.

He nodded, swallowing. “I would be honoured to have this name if you wish to give it.” His hands shook and she took them into her own. 

Darcy smiled. “Good.” She huffed a laugh. “The oldies in court can stop being _utterly_   _scandalised_ by my pet name for you now.” He laughed, his expression lit with joy.

"Perhaps you can still use this name sometimes." He offered cheekily, making her snort.

she stilled and said with a quirk of the lips, “Oh, and on Earth you’ll go by 'Alistair'.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Defender of the Earth?”

She shrugged again. “Hey! Can’t hurt to lay it on thick.”

He laughed delighted again and she pulled him into a hug, burying her face into his hair. He hugged back, his long arms wrapped around the small of her back. “Thank you, Keeper.” He whispered into her braids.

She pulled away from him, holding onto his shoulders. “Hey! Anytime _Björg_!”

He was beaming when she sat back on the rug and he started playing an acoustic version of Pharell's _Happy_ and Darcy started laughing again, delighted. Those who had been watching the exchange through windows and foliage wondered what the two had been talking about that made them both look so damn pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to [the internet](http://www.behindthename.com/name/bjo12rg)'Björg' is an Icelandic name meaning help/rescue/safety and is apparently a feminine name but I liked the meaning and what even is gender anyway? ... whatever. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out where Darcy would want to go with the naming and this isn't so much trying to tame Loki as it is to acknowledge that he can be so much more than just destructive chaos- that she sees him as more than that. 
> 
> So there you go. Totes has a name now! YAAAY!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride to the country brings new friendships, new knowledge, old memories and an unfortunate picnicking accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kittens! I'm now at the end of what I had sketched out or written before I started posting, so things will start to slow down from here on in. That said, here is a rather eventful chapter.

 "Lady Keeper! You look utterly ravishing this fine morn!” Fandral’s voice rang out too loud for the hour of the morning. “I dare say you and your pretty Thrall there may even outdo the sun herself for beauty!” Asgard was hardly a quiet place nor her residents demure, but out of all the loud and boisterous Aesir, Thor’s friends seemed to be the bawdiest. Darcy kind of loved it. She and Björg joined Fandral and Hogan on their way to the stables for a ride in the countryside. Thor had his heart set on her joining them for a day of friendly sparring in a meadow somewhere and had assured her it would be super fun. A little dubious of that fact, Björg and Darcy had packed some of her books and his own sewing as well as an over brimming picnic basket. Gratefully he still had access to his magical interdimensional pockets or whatever and so made travelling in style look _so_ easy. As they reached the stables and their readied horses one of the animals whickered excitedly and broke off towards them at speed. Darcy squeaked and Fandral pulled her behind him in a protective manoeuvre only for the giant horse to slow and come to a pause in front of them, nickering softly and lipping at Björg’s pristinely braided hair.

“Whose _brilliant_ idea was this?” Fandral asked the stable hands who were bringing the remaining horses their way, blushing with consternation at one of their charges prancing about like an excited filly. Darcy peeked around the swordsman to see Björg contentedly stroking the horse’s neck and chatting to him softly in Aesir. Darcy looked the steed over as Björg slipped him an oat cookie. He was _huge_ , with black flanks gleaming in the morning sunlight. His hair was braided in a different style to the others and he was utterly pristine in his grooming. She wasn’t really an expert but he looked _pretty_ spectacular, even for a Space!Horse...Something _fit for a Prince_ perhaps?

“I’m sorry my Lord. As Prince Loki’s estate is now in the care of his Keeper we only assumed the Lady would wish to ride Bryn today.” A ruddy (for an Asgardian) stable hand said softly as he stroked the happy horse’s flank. “I didn’t think about how he would react to his old master, an oversight on my part, my sincerest apologies.” He gave her a bow and she smiled at him easily in return, giving him a wink.

Fandral sighed and turned to her. “I’m terribly sorry my Lady. This horse used to be _Loki’s_. I suppose that whatever it was that happened in The Garden, his scent is the same. Bryn is truly a fine steed, impeccably behaved –well, usually- Stout hearted in the face of battle, absolutely loyal, and he has ever been gentle and careful with lovely maidens such as yourself.”

As always when the Aesir went on about ‘maidens’ Darcy snorted quietly. She approached Björg and brushed his horse mussed braid over his shoulder and out of Bryn’s reach trailing her fingers with it down his spine lightly. The man turned to her with bright eyes, one hand still on the horse's thick neck. The two clearly had a bond and she wondered idly if these horses lived as long as the people. “Yep.” She returned to Fandral’s earlier statement, popping the ‘p’. “Björg’s biological make up is all exactly the same; including his natural gifting for magic, that great big brain of his and _of course_ his naturally scrumptious scent. It’s _other things_ that have changed.” She smiled at her charge and he gave her a rather shy one in return. Darcy kissed him softly on the knuckles of his free hand before she turned to the stable hand. “ _Of course_ we’ll be riding Bryn!” She kissed the horse on the nose loudly making Björg smile brighter. “I’m still going through all of the accounts. It didn’t even occur to me to check at the stables. Did he have more horses?”

The stable hand nodded and bowed once more, relieved that he wasn’t in trouble. “Yes, milady, but they are all out on his Estate.” Darcy sighed and buried her face in Björg’s shoulder. She was really _not_ used to being responsible for so much,. Managing Jane’s cutting edge astrophysics lab had been one thing but this... maybe she needed to give Pepper a call. There was, no doubt a whole staff she had neglected on that estate. She bit her lip in consternation. “We’ll have to go visit sometime soon.” She muttered to herself and straightened. “Whatever, that’s another days’ work. _Shall_ we boys?” She said a little louder and Björg chuckled. He mounted gracefully, pulling Darcy up in front of him with Fandral’s overtly gallant aid. The warriors leapt onto their own steeds and they started off. Thor and the rest of his posse had already left but Fandral had been happy to wait for Darcy to sleep in a little and Hogan was always keen to visit his sister Brit, who was one of her assistants. He had raised eyebrows the first time he had seen the comfortable disarray Darcy liked to live in, but had appreciated that the Midgardian was totally keen for him to hang out with Brit during work hours. Darcy was always OK with having cut warrior babes around, especially if they were smart. Better if they were as quiet and polite as Hogan. His frequent visits also had a nice side effect of giving the rumour mill some work to do. If the Warriors Three were hanging around then Forsetti and his ilk were less likely to pester her for dates or whatever they were called here. So certain individuals of the court were super keen to discuss all of the orgies she was having with her friends when instead they were dancing to Hot Chip or Beyonce and playing scrabble? Darcy didn’t really mind too much. The people in the know found it hilarious, and she always loved a little chaos- not quite as much as her charge did, but a little mess was great.

The ride was really nice, cradled in Björg’s arms and revelling in the freedom of the light armour she was wearing for the day. She and Björg must have looked super adorable because they totally matched. Gone were the overlarge shoulders, green cape and sharp horns of Loki. Instead they were wearing Darcy’s colours of midnight blue and mauve. The leather jerkins that sufficed for today’s activities were supple, soft to the touch and beautifully tooled for all that they were tough enough to stop the blow of a practice sword. She was wearing more mauve with accents of blue whilst he was wearing blue with accents of mauve and looked delicious enough to lick. His hair had been braided Dutch style out of his face, another thing Loki had never done. In her opinion he looked better this way, though the others seemed to be taken aback sometimes when they looked at him. She supposed in an environment like this on his old horse it was easy to slip back into days past when they saw the familiar silhouette out of the corner of their eye. She leaned back into the fold of his arms and felt him tighten his hold. She’d never been in this kind of position with him and she found she liked the feeling safety it invoked. “Are you well, Keeper?” He asked, tilting his head down to look at her.

She tipped her head up to speak to him and grinned. “Totally, B! Asgard’s mighty pretty once you’re out of the shiny city.” And it was. Picturesque hills rolled around them where some cattle-like creatures grazed happily. The hills were covered in wildflowers that danced in the faint breeze that picked up strands of Hogan’s loose hair in its travels. Eventually it all flattened out and they came across where Thor and his party had set up. There were trees framing them prettily and they had spread some blankets and Volstagg was laying out a small feast.

Björg laid out their own blanket and set out their own meal. While the Aesir were super into things like wild boar and mead for breakfast, Darcy’s mom had been Jewish and while she wasn’t practicing the religion she was still a little squeamish about non-kosher things -particularly of the pork variety. She was pretty grateful that Björg was so keen to feed her lighter fare like chicken or fish and cheese, fruit and bread. Volstagg eyed her pretty feast greedily even while he held a joint of some animal in his own hands, but had learned by now that he could very well lose a hand if he tried to steal this Lady’s food. Even so he liked to eyeball the Thrall's offerings from afar and try to figure out what he had made and saved the tasting for the times he was invited to tea at Darcy's apartments with his wife.

Darcy sat back on a cushion that Björg had produced from thin air and surveyed the group as her Thrall handed her a mug of steaming coffee. She smiled thankfully, her eyes brightening as she inhaled the delicious scent. He obviously had a magical thermos sitting on hand among other things. Out of the number of people present who she didn’t know, one in particular caught her eye over by the field speaking to Thor and Sif. It was the handsome guard who brought her Crookshanks that day in her apartments.

Darcy had seen him in the palace since then speaking with Thor, though rarely. He was high ranking and she only ever saw him in full armour, and only with the military members of court or with guards. He was tall- as tall as Thor was, though leaner. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t ripped though, because he was _shredded._ He was clearly a career soldier and had been his whole life. That thing that Thor had said about the Aesir and scarring came back to her as she watched him from her spot in the shade. She eyed the long jagged mark down the side of his neck, and remembered the one just above his lip that she couldn’t see from her perch right now. His eyes she knew were hazel, and his hair in that space between dirty blonde and strawberry, reminding her of a lion’s mane. He tended to wear it in two braids, like the old Viking stereotype. She’d seen a lot of the older men around with that hairstyle and wondered if it held any significance or whether the braids meant something. Eerika and Brit were certainly willing enough to try anything with her own hair. This morning Darcy was sporting a bit of a faux Mohawk Dutch braid thing rising high and thick and securing all of her hair firmly out of the prying fingers of the wind, just a little more big and elaborate than Björg’s own.  

“Who is that speaking with Thor?” She asked Fandral, who was nearby happily tucking into his own packed breakfast after their morning ride.

“Oh that is General Tyr.” He replied with a little surprise in his tone. Darcy’s eyes narrowed in consideration. So, not a guard then. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t have met him yet.” Fandral went on, “He leads Odin’s armies and is oft away on manoeuvres and other army related business. He lives at the other palace in fact.”

Darcy’s eyebrows rose. He was _gorgeous_ , and she’d been wondering why she hadn’t noticed him around more. An ass like that was hard to misst. It was on a par with Captain America and his booty of Truth and Liberty. While Darcy wasn’t exactly looking for romance -the adorableness that was Mr Handsome/Björg was totally enough for any mere mortal- she was pretty sure sex with the General would, as Fandral liked to put it ‘make for some fond memories.’

The swordsman clearly saw the nature of her thoughts and decided to add his educated opinion on the matter. “You could do worse, Lady. He doesn’t often take lovers, but when he does I hear that he is both skilled and... Naturally talented.” Darcy snorted and Björg smirked behind the rim of his own coffee. “Honestly!” Fandral went on, picking at some grape like fruit as he talked. “If he wasn’t so picky about it and take lovers so rarely I might even be jealous. Even so he is away often enough that he is incredibly low maintenance and would leave you and Björg here plenty of time together. Yes. He might very well be perfect for your situation my Lady.” Björg’s shoulders shook with amusement and Darcy smiled fondly at Fandral. Once he had realised she totally wasn’t picking up what he was putting down with his near constant flirtation, she had gained an awesome friendship, and one she was grateful for. The other two warriors of his pack weren’t far behind. Volstagg still grossed her out a little at meal times, but he was a kind soul whose wife Alva was a totally cool Elf lady. Then there was Hogan who hid a hilariously dry sense of humour under that grim persona- it was just that sarcasm was underrated in Asgard so he’d learned to leave the joking to his more jolly friends and privately roll his eyes at their physical comedy and dudebro humour. He and Darcy had some good snark sessions, and she was stoked that he could loosen up a little around her, though that generally only happened in the privacy of her apartments. Her new home had become a haven to more than just her, it seemed.

There was one remaining in Thor’s friendship group that refused to speak to her. Sif had eyes that were almost as sharp as her Dwarven made glaive. She was smart, really smart in the ways of court and the battlefield both, and Darcy had sort of been counting on her friendship before finding out quickly that that wasn’t on the cards due to a certain emerald eyed Thrall she always had around. She sighed at the loss.

Presently Sif seemed to feel her gaze and level one of her own at the Midgardian. “He was married, once.” Fandral continued conversationally, not noticing the change in the direction of her thoughts and always good for some gossip. “A long time ago now. She died in a battle. A fearsome warrior of Sif’s calibre. Brilliant with a battle axe and sword. Yes, you could definitely do worse than to seek him out for ...recreational purposes.” Darcy laughed, joined by Fandral and gaining the attention of the group they were watching.

“What are you doing over there Fandral? Lady Darcy has far better things to entertain her than your gossip.” Goaded Thor from where he stood. The swordsman and Darcy exchanged an amused look as he rose gracefully to his feet and brushed crumbs from his jerkin.

“Who me? I was just waiting for you ladies to finish chatting over there before I land your ugly mug in the dirt!” He called back and they all laughed.

“Alright, you’re first up. Come help me prove your words a lie.” Thor returned easily as he moved over to the perfect circle carved into the meadow.

The group all arranged themselves to watch as the two men walked to their ring. As if feeling her curiosity Hogan leaned over. “The circle is enchanted to keep them-and us- reasonably safe.” He said lightly.

“I thought the whole reason that we came out here is to practice _without_ the protections built into the palace practice rings?”

The Vanir man nodded. “This is so. The charms on the palace grounds and barracks are ancient and very powerful while these are significantly lighter. However we do not wish for grievous harm to come to the heir or to anyone else. This will not prevent blood from being spilled, but it will help him not to die if someone makes a fatal mistake.”

“How can magic tell?” Darcy asked curiously.

Hogan gave a small smile as a shadow fell over them Darcy looked up at a beatific man with platinum blonde hair and flashing silver eyes. He cleared his throat in the manner of many professors and scientists on Midgard. “Milady, magic is not stagnant, nor is it an...object such as your Midgardian chemical compounds. It is rather sentient and when manipulated by a skillful enough mage, is capable of watching, and when firmly told how- caring. Unfortunately, the greatest sorcerer alive for this kind of spell is now under your care. My own enchantments are rather humble in comparison, but it is all beside the point. Fandral may bruise more than his majesty’s ego this morn, even make him bleed for a mistake, but Thor will not die within that ring.”

Darcy nodded and held out her hand with her brows raised in polite interest. The man took it and kissed her knuckles, obviously not familiar with the Midgardian handshake- something Darcy found happened often enough at court not to pull her hand back in shock. “Hoenir at your service, Madam Keeper.” Darcy smiled and patted the rug next to her in welcome.

Darcy eyed him speculatively then asked, “Tell me Hoenir, what can you tell me about these bracelets Björg and I are wearing?”

The man’s eyes went wide at the change in topic. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t be familiar with the magic involved.” He mused absentmindedly and motioned to her wrist. “May I?” Darcy held it out to him while Björg watched on over her right shoulder.

Within a minute in Hoenir’s company it was glaringly apparent that this guy was a total nerd. In spite of his wicked cool looks, he was muttering to himself absently as he examined the magic that apparently people like he and Björg could see with their everyday eyeballs. He was dressed in black leather leggings and an embellished silver tunic, in line with the general get up for male Aesir, if not a little more pretty than the usual. His hands glittered with golden and platinum- or something- rings covered in gems and his nails looked like they were painted. Darcy held back a smile while privately enjoying his eccentricity. He raised his eyes to her own. “Madame Keeper, may I see your Thrall’s bracelets?” Darcy nodded and Björg leaned around Darcy to let Hoenir take his forearm just as gently and respectfully as her own, as if knowing how sensitive the bracelets were to touch. “So I assume you have found the bracelets to be...” He looked up at Darcy and she gave him a shaky smile and shrugged.

 the most curious thing had been happening over the time since they had magically adhered to her wrists. She'd first noticed it when she was trying to figure out how to clean under there and realised the metal, which Queen Frigga had labled Uru had somehow adhered to her flesh. over subsequent weeks it seemed to be ... well they seemed to be absorbed more and more into their forearms. First there were phantom sensations running up and down that part of her arms, she especially noticed it at night, though now when someone or something touched the metal there- she could feel it faintly, as if she had nerves there. Björg reported similar sensations. Darcy pursed her lips in thought. “Becoming a part of our arms?” She supplied with little idea of how to explain such a thing.

“Yes. Quite.” He said gently. “I don’t know much of the Norn’s pure magic, such as is involved with Thralls and their dealings. such works seem to come straight from yggdrasil herself. Nobody really does understand it." He eyed Björg and and said "Even if your Thrall here -a _most_  powerful and accomplished sorcerer was to break vows and speak of it I doubt even he could explain it in language we could understand. No." He sighed as if a little jealous of Björg for his insider information. "I _do_ know that as your bond grows, so shall this Uru and intricately woven spellwork become more a part of your flesh and blood. _Very_ powerful magic, more alike to Elfish biology than anything we see around here.” He scratched at his scalp, a truly human mannerism that gave Darcy the ghost of a pang of homesickness as Hoenir continued. “Usually with an Aesir pair this would take longer. As you are a human mortal, I suppose it has been rather quickened.” He released Björg’s arm after giving it a pat absently then sighed wistfully. “The magic _is_ beautifully wrought.” He said, awe in his tone. “Absolutely _astounding_ , but then they _are_ ageless beings beyond our ken so it isn’t too surprising. Thank you, Lady for allowing me to examine this magic closely.” He smiled.

Darcy nodded and bit her lip nervously before turning to watch as Thor finally disarmed Fandral and pinned him to the ground in defeat. She clapped for him with a smile, but throughout the day found herself looking at her bracelets or brushing her fingers lightly over Björg’s and thinking on their bond and her own mortality, all thoughts of sex and pretty Generals gone from her mind.

 

That changed over lunch as she heard a deep bass speaking behind her and her stomach did a flip. “Did you enjoy the sparring Lady Keeper? The Prince was in fine form this morning.” Darcy turned as Thor clapped General Tyr on the back with one of his hearty laughs. “The Lady Darcy has lived in close quarters with me General Tyr. Lending her knowledge of a tremendous amount of my faults. I’m afraid she is oft little impressed by my exploits.”

Darcy laughed. “True that.” She snarked. Her eyes swiveled to the General and appraised him from under her lashes cheekily. “You, on the other hand, don’t seem to have any faults at all. I’ve never seen Thor lose to _anyone_ before.”

Thor smiled at her fondly. “Though indeed the General is a far more experienced warrior than I, you must remember that you have only known me two Midgardian years, little Lightning Sister; I have lost _many_ battles. Indeed had I not brave and loyal friends, and a brother who always had my back, I would be dead many times over.” Darcy frowned at the thought while Sif scowled. Thor noticed and pulled Sif away. “Come, Lady Sif, let us discuss this new sword design you were so armament would change everything.” The Lady joined him with one scathing look at Darcy and Björg, who didn’t seem to notice the Lady’s burning hatred at all. Darcy still felt protective and affectionately tucked some of his hair that had escaped with Bryn’s attentions that morning behind his ear. 

It wasn’t till Tyr spoke again that she remembered his presence. “I beg you pay no mind to the Lady’s behaviour. She grew up with the Princes and still has not come to terms with the last few years of their history together. Though they are learning they are still young for our people, and emotions run high.”

Darcy raised her eyes to look at the man who was leaning against the tree with a natural ease that wasn’t studied or put on; a rather rare thing in her new life. She studied him while he took a large bite out of an apple. It was his eyes that got her most. She wondered how a man of war could have such _kind_ eyes. She bit her lip and leaned into Björg’s side comfortably. Her Thrall was paying attention, but didn’t seem to mind the obvious attraction between her and the general- who also didn’t seem to mind the presence of her Thrall. Another dinamicc that was rare these days. She picked up one of Björg’s hands and played with his long fingers idly as she pondered on the way everyone in the court had known one another for _so long_ and reflected on the painful drama in her own life. “I can’t even fathom how you all live as long as you do. Humans suffer so much grief and pain in our short lifetimes; I don’t know how you all aren’t all crazy with heartbreak or some other thing. How do you all do it?” She asked, genuinely wanting an answer. Then she blushed. “Sorry, that’s actually a really personal question and you don’t even know me.” She dropped her hands and Björg’s into her lap where she twisted hers in her tunic nervously. Tyr stilled her movements with a giant calloused hand laid gently on her forearm and Darcy raised her eyes to meet his own.

He looked at her solemnly, “I’m a simple man, you understand. Not a philosopher or an academic such as the Second Prince was.” He smiled pointly at to Björg, his eyes soft. “But I wonder if it might be your short life spans that make everything mean that much _more_ to you. Sure, we have a few great passions, but we all  know that we have time to work them to an end. Because of this many Aesir have grown complacent and lazy in their ideals. Even in the things that can mean most to us.” He paused in thought before adding, “You are a gift to Asgard truly. The Norns chose right in bringing you here to care for this Thrall  now.Odin may not ever admit it, but mortals are able to change their minds and hearts far easier than us longer lived peoples, and that is a very _good_ thing. But alas, changes aren’t always good, which is where the heartbreak you speak of comes from.”

Darcy nodded. It made sense. She gave his a smile and patted him on his scarred hand. “Hey! Don’t limit yourself. That seemed plenty philosophical to me.” She gave him a crooked smile.

He smiled sadly. “As the Golden Realm’s General, I see the most lives ended prematurely. Possibly next to Odin himself. Nothing makes you think quite like seeing young men and women die under your command.”

Darcy winced in sympathy. “Yeah, that would do it.” She said quietly. She looked out over the practice patch with new eyes. Tyr leaned back on the tree and took another bite of his apple. As the breeze swept through their little camp Darcy had noticed that the Aesir didn’t necessarily stink when they sweated. The General smelled like rich earth and grease, probably sword polish or something. She glanced up at him with all the sweetness she had in her. “Will you come and visit when you’re next at Valhalla Palace?” He looked over at her, surprise in his features. “Mr- Björg and the head chef make the best team when it comes to food. I promise it will be worth your while.” She nibbled at her lip nervously as he thought about it, hoping she hadn't overstepped any boundaries.

“I- The AllFather keeps me quite busy, but I will endeavour to pay you a visit on my next return.” He answered and she beamed, relieved as did Björg, his green eyes glittering. Finishing his apple Tyr rose, his powerful thighs doing wonderful things in his leather hose with the effort. He cleared his throat and Darcy bit her lip, smiling cheekily at getting caught ogling the goods. “I was wondering if I could perhaps borrow your Thrall for a moment? Hoenir would like some pointers on his enchantments but was too destracted by your pertinent questions to ask this morning.” Darcy nodded and watched them go as they joined the mage by the ring.

“Sad to see you go, _love_ to watch you leave.” She muttered quietly. Fandral who heard her laughed gaily at the Midgardian turn of phrase.

Darcy was distracted from her perusal of their fine leatherclad asses by Volstagg, who handed her a small pasty. “Lady Darcy! You must try this delightful recipe that my lovely Lady-wife makes! She is the finest cook in Asgard I would argue!”

Darcy elbowed him in the ribs. “Oh yeah?” She raised an eyebrow, shoving one of Björg’s chocolate treats into his giant paws, while taking a bite of the proffered morsel. Smack talk was totally something she was down with. “Mmmm! Actually hat's really good buuut," she sang "Björg is the best cook in the _whole_ _Nine Realms_ so...” she bit out before she felt her mouth swell up, clutching at Volstagg’s arm to get his attention. Apparently she was allergic to ... something in Alva’s fine cooking. She gasped for breath but found her vision darkening all too soon. The last thing she saw was Björg’s concerned gaze as he skidded to a halt before her. Despite an incredibly distressing situation, there was something about the glittering intelligence in those eyes let her know that she would be fine.

***

“W _hat happened_?"

"I – it was just a simple pastry!” Volsagg's distress was pushed to the background as the dark haired Thrall Björg reached for the offending foodstuffs in Darcy’s hands and examined it closely. He saw Volstagg’s hands go to the carved bone buttons on Lady Darcy’s jerkin and gave him a cutting look before nimbly undoing them himself. He had designed the garment for her safety, but now the protective leather was preventing her from gaining breath enough with her inflamed windpipe. He tutted softly, his eyebrows drawn together, so different to how he would have reacted a century ago.

“ _This_ is why I insist feeding her specialised meals made by mine own hands, my Lord Volstagg.” The armour came away but in only her tunic her breathing was still too troubled. “My Lady likes to joke that she is only a ‘squishy human’ but she is _incredibly_ vulnerable in this realm as well as her own.” He looked up at the giant warrior sternly. “It was the Alfish fungi that your Elleth love flavoured your lunch with. The human body cannot abide it. There are many mushrooms and fungi on her own realm that they cannot eat either, though enough that they can. Many a Midgaardian life has ended through such a grave mistake.” Hoenir arrived and crouched down beside them as Björg summoned a bundle of healing herbs he had on hand for this kind of dreaded occurrence. Björg offered him the bouquet and the mage obliged him by placing it in his mouth and chewing to release the desired medicinal effect. Prince Loki had always wondered why this particular action had never worked for him before he had realised his saliva was not Aesir but Jotunn. This truth no longer held any pain for Björg, he was only happy that there were warm blooded Aesir around to help at this time. Hoenir met his eyes and Björg magically held Darcy’s oesophagus open while Hoenir forced the weed down, a rather crude and violent seeming act but one that would buy them some time till they could get more sophisticated help. He looked up to see that Hogan and Tyr had saddled Bryn as well as Fandral’s mount Birget. Loki and Fandral had ever been the swiftest riders, but this was not Loki.

Being that as it were, Björg  raised his eyebrows in question. “He is still the fastest while carrying a double load.” The Vanir Warrior explained simply. They were all quiet, and Björg wondered if they were remembering the times they themselves rode with Prince Loki as he rushed them to safety. He shook his head of its ghosts. It didn’t matter. Loki was gone now.

Sif raised her head. “I will ride him.” She said firmly. Hogan shook his head and motioned his head to Björg who froze. He was a Thrall. No longer a hero or warrior. It was bad enough that he was even now acting as a healer. He looked down and swallowed at the sight of his mistress, stroking the braid along the side of her head with the pad of his thumb, listening to her breathing stabilise. Those herbs would buy them time but she needed to see a healer as soon as possible.

“Björg, come now. We must get your Keeper to the healers.” Encouraged Fandral with just enough steel to get his attention. Björg looked to a white faced Thor, who nodded.

“I command it.” With a bow of his head acknowledging the Prince, Björg easily scooped up his Lady, so small and frail when not animated by her vibrant personality. Hogan took her while he mounted, handing her back now tenderly wrapped in the sage green blanket that Frigga herself had worked on. Björg cradled her securely to his chest and took off without a word, not even waiting for Fandral who would be only a step behind. His body acted purely from muscle memory, not lost after a century and a half or however long since he had last had need of these skills. Bryn responded obediently, knowing the urgency of his old master’s signals well. Neither Thrall nor mount gave pause and Björg didn’t look back, not to see Volstagg in wretched tears, wringing his giant hands at his oafish mistake. Not to see Thor, who was silently saddling his own horse to follow. Not to see Tyr who was barking commands everyone else in the readying of mounts and packing up of what was supposed to be a fun day of friendly bouts with safety guaranteed. It had occurred to no one that an injury could occur without blade or fist.

Björg rode hard as the Afternoon sun’s angled rays lengthened their shadows besides them. Not stilling Bryn until hooves clattered outside the healer’s hall of the palace, Fandral calling for help by his side. He silently followed as Eir herself calmly asked Fandral a list of questions, obediently producing the offending pasty when asked. She told him to sit, knowing he would not be separated from his Keeper at such a time, though he knew to stay out of the way and let the healing master work her specialised magic.

Björg knew Lady Darcy would be well now that they had reached help in time, but it took him a long time to calm his breathing and unwind his hands from where they fisted absently in Frigga’s blanket, barely blinking as he watched them work. Evening had fallen before a heavy hand fell on his shoulder in a way that echoed in his memory. He looked up to see Prince Thor gazing at him, concern in his eyes. “How is she?” He bowed his head before respectfully assuring him that his heart’s sister would be well. Thor nodded, turning his gaze back to the bed; Darcy laid out like a cursed Princess from one of her Midgardian Fairie Tales. “Thank you, for your fast actions this day. You lived up to your new name, Björg. You truly are a rescue and a help in time of need.”

Björg nodded his thanks, his throat closing up with emotions his former self would have seen as criminally sentimental. Now long rid of the burden of that thinking, he allowed the tears to slip down his cheeks. The Prince squeezed his shoulder and passed him a worn handkerchief, its edges long ago decorated with Frigga’s fine embroidery. “As you said yourself, she will be well. My Lightning Sister is a fierce warrior of the heart. And I dare say she will have many more eyes watching after her wellbeing from this day forward.”

Björg nodded, grateful for at least this one truth. As the Prince left the room he folded himself into a chair by his Mistress’ bedside, taking her hand into his own and kissing her fingertips softly.

He was still there in the early hours of the morning when she stirred awake. “Are you well?” Björg asked as he alerted the night staff of her waking.

She whimpered softly as she tried to shift on the bed. “ _Everything_ hurts.”

Björg  nodded solemnly as a healer entered and looked her over swiftly. “Your chest hurts, spine aches, your limbs feel like heavy weights and your head throbs incessantly, yes?”

Darcy opened one eye at him. “Uhhmhm.” She groaned her agreement. “Even my eyeballs hurt.” She whined.

Björg delicately kissed her eyelids and temple which was sweaty with fever and brushed the loose hairs sticking to her forehead. “It will pass soon and you will feel bright and strong once more I promise, Keeper.” He assured into her hair. She nuzzled into his neck. As the healer left she opened both bloodshot eyes wearily.

“Björg? Can you come up here and cuddle me?” He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Though they had become fairly comfortable of late, their touches were generally either functional, such as their riding together or fleeting, mere reassurances of one another’s presence throughout the day. He bit his lip and nodded readily; he would not deny his Lady anything, especially not a mere hug. He stood, unbuckling his jerkin and leather kilt with shaking hands, also removing his boots before climbing onto the bed in his tunic and hose. Darcy’s fingers went to his hair and he reached back and loosed it, bemused at her fascination with his sable locks. They had never been popular in his former life and he had kept it conservatively cropped in response. His Keeper however seemed to love both its long length and dark colour. She nuzzled into his chest and he wrapped his free arm around her.

“Will this do My Lady?”

“Mmmm, yes.” She mumbled into his tunic. “You smell like Bryn.” Björg stiffened, realising he should have bathed before climbing into her healing bed but her hands tightened at the base of his neck. “I like it.” She looked up at him and smiled sleepily. “I like it when you smell like roses too. And when you have been baking and smell like chocolate.” She nuzzled his chest again and he relaxed, burying his own nose in her hair. “I like you.” She said before drifting off to sleep.

For the second time today, Björg felt the tears slip down his cheeks. Only this time it was because of the possibility of a happy future, rather than any danger to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I'm going to describe Darcy & Björg's armour in this chapter because I thought about it and so I need to write it down, right? So from the toes up She's wearing some boots, leather leggings in dark, dark blue, a mauve tunic with dark blue embroidery of dancing knives and flowers or something and probably some beading because Björg just can't help himself. And then a gladiator style kilt like [Lady Sif](https://s-media-cache-%20ak0.pinimg.com/564x/47/3f/fd/473ffd6d3d1baa00c148e3a5cdd18854.jpg) wears in blue, but on top she's got a leather Jerkin because unlike Sif Darcy doesn't have boobs of Steel. [This](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e4/fa/c2/e4fac2fa53a1ab073a959b89ea5b85b7.jpg) is a cute dude's jerkin from c1560 and is decorated with tiny hearts and stars because they were adorable like that. So her jerkin would be that dark blue as well. And Björg would be wearing something quite similar, but his tunic would also be blue, with mauve embroidery. Cute. 
> 
> Darcy tried to get away with wearing a soft oversized t-shirt underneath but her assistants all told her she had to wear her colours. She pouted but at least the tunic has adorable knives on it. 
> 
> Also this is a [Dutch braid](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/57/5d/0b/575d0b04669ac5744a7965cc1b1d7a4c.jpg), though Darcy would be rocking [This on the sides as well](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e9/d8/bc/e9d8bc7c8306d62735dbeab2c7579d93.jpg).
> 
> Oh! and a word on Hoenir's elvish biology comment. So it's pretty much canon in every piece of fantasy that I've ever read that elves are either purely made of magic or that their biology runs on it, with a system such as the cardiovascular system. My favourite world building for elves outside of Tolkien is by Author Kristin Britain from her Green Rider series (which is where my pseudonym comes from, fyi). Her world building and talent for writing complex and nuanced bad ass women aside, she calls elves 'eletans' and the culture is super rich. In her latest book in the series an Eletan dude sickens due to magic poisoning, and his armor starts to darken and fall off, piece by piece because it is a part of his make up some how. A tiny detail in a huge universe but that always stayed with me. So that is what Hoenir means. The magical bond between Darcy & Björg has seeped into their physical systems through their bracelets, and is far more complex and nuanced than he, an ancient magic man can figure out. Also in my mind he looks like a non elvish and extremely nerdy Thandrill because Lee Pace *sigh*


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy woke a few times during the night whimpering in pain. Björg shushed her softly while healer peeps did something that took the brunt of the pain away. She had never been gladder of a bed mate in her life. He had his body curled around hers protectively and she felt so safe.

So she was a little alarmed when she woke with the light of day to an empty bed. She sat up, feeling immediately woozy upon the action. “Easy Lightening Sister.” Said a familiar voice and she freaked out a little less.

She groaned in pain as Thor helped her lie back down. “Where’s Björg?” she mumbled, trying to force her eyes back open.

Thor chuckled. “The Healers had to kick him out and force him to bathe. He shall be back soon. He did not want to leave you but was satisfied if I was by your side.” Darcy smiled at the thought.

Thor looked at her thoughtfully and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. Darcy’s eyes immediately flicked to the entrance looking to see her Thrall and was only a little disappointed to see Tyr enter quietly, concern marking his features. Thor fussed over her a little, making sure her sheets were pulled up and brushing her sleep mussed hair from her eyes.

“Hey Tyr. What’s up?” She croaked, trying for a smile. The handsome General gave her a small one of his own, though his eyebrows met with concern. Darcy wanted to smoodge it away with her fingers.

“Lady Keeper, I only wished to see your good health for myself before I left again.” Darcy waved at the chair that Thor had vacated with the excuse of finding some water. Tyr sat right on the edge of the seat, kissing her knuckles and making her flush... or maybe that was the fever from the poison, she wasn’t sure. “Are you well?” He asked, not relinquishing her hand.

Darcy groaned a little as she tried to shift herself up but Tyr placed his hand on her shoulder gently. “Please, do not trouble yourself, you must rest. Your Thrall gave us a stern lecture on taking care of you. Though he has changed much in his mannerisms his mind and his fierceness are not at all diminished.” Tyr gave her a weak smile, his beautiful eyes creasing with it. “He is quite attached to you it would seem.”

“Mmmm.” She said with a sleepily smile. “He’s really special.” Tyr nodded. “Where are you going this time?”

The general sighed, and Darcy sensed a weariness that belied his Aesir stamina. Darcy wondered just how old he was. Certainly older than Thor and Björg, probably much, much older. She gave into her impulse and rubbed at the line between his brows with her thumb. He pulled her hand down and kissed the pad of the digit softly. “I’m afraid I cannot tell Midgardian guests the details of our military movements Milady.” He said with brows raised. “But when I get back from Vanaheim I will tell you what I can.” Darcy giggled.

“Maybe you can inform Thor of your movements and I can have a dinner party when you’re around next.” She said, nuzzling her pillow softly.

“A fine plan. We’ll make a strategist of you yet, Darcy Lewis.” He said. There was something about the cadence of his voice that lulled her thoughts, making her sleepy.

“Be safe Tyr.” She said, big eyes peeking at him from her pillow.

“I assure you Madame Keeper, I am very hard to kill.” His dark eyes held a million stories.

“Good.” Was all she said, and closed her heavy eyelids. She felt the lightest brushes of a calloused hand brushing her cheek and a kiss on her hair, and then he was gone.

***

Björg watched as the Good General chatted to his Lady. Fandral hadn’t been wrong. Where he knew his Keeper was still wrangling the concept of their bond in her mind, she was young and beautiful and deserved a physical outlet if she so wished it. Tyr was a good man, Björg knew from years under his tutelage and later, working by his side in battle. He would do well for Lady Darcy if she chose him for a bed mate.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Tyr exited the chamber, giving the Thrall a smile. “She’s all yours.” Björg bowed his head in response. “Do you mind? Me giving my attentions to your new mistress?” the General asked softly, his frame filling the doorway.

The side of Björg’s lips tipped into a smile. “Not unless you have ill intentions for her. I have no complaints. Should she choose to give you her affections, I would welcome it.” Tyr nodded and started to move on. “You are right in one thing though General. In the end, she is _all mine_.” In his past life this would have been said sharply, with a possessive intent and not with the wistful smile he currently wore. Tyr, true to form, heard it as it was intended.

“I am glad for your good fortune Björg. It has been a long time coming.” He clapped the Thrall on the shoulder as he moved passed. “I look forward to seeing you more.

Björg smiled, “And I you. Be safe General.” Tyr nodded and went on his way. Björg turned back to the healing room with a lightness in his step.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy doesn't feel too well.

Thunder clashed outside and rain hammered on the magical field between Lady Darcy's bedroom and the outside world, running down it and warping their view of the world outside. In her golden bed, the mortal woman writhed in her sheets. The cause for her agitation was unclear, as the poison had left her system days ago. It had been a week since Björg had raced her home on Bryn’s back and she had seemed to improve steadily before her condition worsened rather violently. Her waking hours were spent in anguished tears and her dreams were either full of demons or... other things. “Jane, ahhh. Jane! Please...” She murmured; sweat glistening on her forehead and her pajamas stuck to her chest as she arched from the bed. Her Thrall leaned over with an enchanted cloth to cool her brow. He wished to wake her from her slumber or chase the dreams away but she needed to mend, and sleep was best for that at this point. She whimpered, biting her lip and Björg sighed in frustration, his elegant eyebrows knitted with worry.

“Mmm, yes!” She had called out a number of names, combined either with impassioned pleas or wrathful insults; sometimes both. This however, was different. Her dreams were still fevered; though now they were clearly of an amorous nature. He wished to leave her to some privacy, but had vowed not to leave her side. So he stayed and tried to bring her high temperatures down as she twisted in her sheets, calling out a name that had him rather puzzled.

...

“Jane. Uhhmmm.” Darcy’s back arched in pleasure as the astrophysicist worked on making her see stars. Her hands fisted in the sheets of their trailer as Jane peppered kisses over her breasts, one hand snaking down between the intern’s legs.

“So beautiful.” She whispered against soft flesh, her big brown eyes flicking up to meet her own as her tongue flicked out and licked a nipple expertly. her fingers brushed over Darcy's clit so softly that it felt like torture.

“Oh. Jane, please! I would do anything for you!”

...

Darcy woke on a clap of Thunder, panting for breath and feeling uncomfortably damp between her legs where a dull ache told her what kind of dream she’d been having. A movement by the window told her that her Thrall had kept his promise to not leave her. He rushed to the side of her elegant longboat shaped bed and poured her some water which she downed gratefully. The blush on his cheeks as he magically freshened up her and her sheets told her he’d been privy to at least part of her dreams. She swallowed thickly, her swollen throat hurting with the movement. God, she felt like her entire body was on fire. The pain from the poison had gone away, and then this had started, searing needles like she’d never experienced before and with it fever dreams of all the awful things she was staying on Asgard to avoid. She rolled to her side and pulled a face her Thrall recognised by now. He took her glass from her loose grip and placed it on her bedside table before crawling into her bed and pulling her into his arms. His cool skin was a massive relief on her own burning flesh. She sighed, placing her cheek on his chest and breathing in his pleasant scent. He smelled spicy like aniseed and clove with high notes of conifer. She had no idea anyone could naturally smell so good but Björg did.

She wriggled, trying to get as much skin on skin contact as she could as everything felt like it was on fire. The Thrall allowed it gracefully, tangling her legs with his own. She sighed. “Why do you put up with me?” she asked thickly, feeling sorry for herself.

She felt his smile in her  hair. “You are my Keeper, Lady. I would do anything for you.”

At those words Darcy burst into tears, Björg trying and failing to calm her fevered emotions down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squirms in seat guiltily* So I know that last chapter sunk like Captain America when he fell from the Triskelion but hey, I warned you. I so appreciate you all holding back with your disappointment, and I heard your silence on the matter clearly enough. Loki _is_ our one and only love interest in this story... but there are a few big reasons that Darcy is reeeally super not keen to take advantage of someone that she has authority over. Over the coming chapters we'll (hopefully) find out why, and also we'll figure out why Darcy is so done with earth and in particular two people scientists that we all know and love. 
> 
> I have so much respect for real writers who can do this elegantly and not clumsily like me. next to some of my favourite authors my efforts feel like a baby elephant trying to walk good but hey, tough angst isn't really my forte I'm trying. You'll all have a few questions over the next few chapters but hopefully in a bit all will be clearer. Bear with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's fever continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H e y ! T H A N K Y O U. As the comments started coming in last night I felt a little bad for underestimating your love for this fic, but now I have your reassurance and trust I will move forward on slightly more steady legs. Out in the real world I am a visual artist, and as such feedback and discussion is part of the very air I breathe. So thanks. It means so much. I receive your group hug and give it back in kind. 
> 
> I haven't slept due to ridiculous pain all night so please forgive any spelling mistakes. <3 <3

Thor landed once more on the roof of Stark’s abode, this time in an even more somber mood than before. The skies of Asgard had been storming for a week at the Thunderer’s distress over his Lightning Sister’s ill health. He looked to Sigrid who had joined him once more, this time at his request to help him beg aid for her mistress.

The healers in Asgard were skilled beyond measure; Eir their leader was both ancient and well traveled. Though she knew well the Midgardian physiology well it seemed she did not know everything for his sister was still in grave pain. The Son of Howard met them at the door to the roof, not bothering to hide the irritation in his expression. Unfortunately they had not parted on good terms on his last visit.

Tony Stark was brave and brilliant and strong. But he was also possessive and entitled. His daughter’s rejection and desire for privacy meant next to nothing while he felt she belonged to him. His wrath at this time would be fierce indeed. “Well met Shield brother.” He said with a formal bow.

“I thought I’d made myself perfectly clear last time we spoke. You weren’t supposed to return here without my daughter and...I don’t see her.” He glared at Sigrid who closed her eyes, holding her rage in check. She was taking her failure to properly protect her mistress as her own inadequacy though she had little to do with it. She was still so young and had grown quite attached to the mortal Keeper.

Thor bowed once more. “Alas, that is why I am here. I have grave news indeed. Lady Darcy has fallen ill and we are not able to figure out why.”

Tony went white as a sheet. He was oft a ball of rage when his own life was in danger, offended that anyone would try. He was incredibly protective of those he loved. However when it came to Darcy he reacted differently than ever before. Thor saw his knuckles go white as he gripped the door frame for support. Not even the beautiful and fierce Lady Pepper elicited this kind of reaction from the man. Thor knew the love of a father went deeper than most things in the world, even if his shield brother was late in gaining it.

“What can we do to help? I thought you guys were supposed to know everything.”

Thor gave a sad shake of the head. “Not even the Norns know _everything_. We all simply make the best of what we have. Our Lady Eir has traveled far and wide and it seemed with her knowledge our Lady Darcy was cured. But then she took the most mysterious and violent turn and even Eir is unable to fathom its cause. We ask that you send forth a Midgardian healer mage who can work with our own greatest minds to uncover this grave mystery.”

Tony uncoiled sharply and his fist cracked of Thor’s face. He shook his head to clear it and spied an armoured glove on the man’s hand. He smiled at his friend sadly, for indeed that was well played and not undeserved in Thor's estimation. He only followed when he motioned for them to enter. “I guess she won’t appreciate a visit from me, so I guess Banner is your guy. It’s his decision though; you know he doesn’t like to fly.”

Thor nodded. “Is he near at this moment?”

Stark shook his head. “He’s out of the state at the moment, but I’ll give him a call. Why don’t you go see your lady love and you can stay and tell me about our girl’s condition, Big Green will want to know.” Sigrid raised her eyebrow at the nickname but nodded anyway. Thor took his leave, stepping into the elevator for Stark’s spirit butler to take him to his love.

***

Darcy had never dreamed in her worst nightmares that she would live to see another Alien Invasion but here she was, hidden with her mother under an overturned utility truck as Hell’s Kitchen crashed and burned. A ‘not again’ had slipped and her mother was currently lecturing her like only her mother knew how.

“ _This_ is what you have been doing with that Dr Jane Foster? you were First contact? And you decided not to tell me? Darcy Lewis you know better than to get involved with geniuses. I told you. And look what happend! I warned you they’re all assholes and get you in trouble, despite their irresistible attraction.”

“I know.” She said glumly. Darcy knew more than most how heartbreaking people who were in love with their work could be. First they seduced you with their brain, and then neglected you for the stars, only crawling into your bed when you lured them in with amazing boobs. Then they abandoned you and said boobs when a man fell from those stars. 

She sighed forlornly and her mom pulled her into an awkward hug, rubbing her back soothingly as chaos raged on around them. She was only on a holiday, come to visit her mother while Jane investigated something for SHIELD in Norway. As the big guy himself flew past in a flash of red cape Darcy frowned. Jane was going to be _pissed_ at SHILED for taking her out of the picture. She would be looking forward to hearing hurricane Jane howling at Coulson again. They were both scary in their own way but Darcy’s money was on Jane in this one.

She sniffed and tried a smile. “Look mom, you can say that but here I was away from the Science! and look! Aliens! With guns this time! I don’t think I can avoid this shit even if I tried!”

Her mom huffed.“Oh Yeah? This you tryin’ is it?” Her mom gave her a grin and Darcy snorted.

“Trying not to burn my hair in alien fire.” She narrowed her eyes and watched an alien guy try to fry some guy in a Captain America outfit. What do you think it is?”

“Not oxygen and carbon that’s for sure. That shit works in space.”

“Yeah, it’d have to be able to burn in a vacuum...” Darcy was just raking her brain for possibilities when their beloved shelter was picked up by a massive green monster and used to batter a few alien types. Darcy grabbed her mom’s hand and they backed away from both the green guy and his enemies, right into a wall. “Holy fuck.”

“Darcy darling we’re going to get out of this. And then we’re going to find you a nice job working for a not-for-profit in the clean up OK? Take a break from the geniuses for a while."

Darcy nodded. While hiding under that truck had been the only plausible action at the time, it seemed the fight had come to them. There were actual costumed heroes and a multitude of aliens all around them. Darcy scanned the area, trying to find a clear path but couldn’t see anything other than stupid Iron Man above them. She held her mom’s hand tighter and tried not to panic. “Mom you got anyth-” She was cut off by the sound of cracking above them. Her hero/best friend/ the woman that bore and raised her single handidly hip and shouldered her roughly. She hit the ground hard as something big fell from the building, missing her by an inch but her mom wasn't so lucky. Darcy stared at the offending piece of building by her face, pulling herself from the ground roughly “Mom no. MOM! No no no!” She sobbed as she pushed on the lump of concrete fruitlessly. She didn’t even hear more pieces of rubble falling until it was too late.

The last thing that registered in her vision before she passed out was red and gold in the sky.

...

She came awake with a shuddering sob, her body so sore she barely registered the strong arms around her or the soothing voice crooning sweet nothings in her ear for several moments. She gasped for air and grappled at Björg’s arms. “She’s gone. She’s gone.” She whispered hoarsely, still unbelieving a year later as Björg kissed her temple, his lips refreshingly cool.

The extent of her physical pain registered then, and she gasped with the viciousness of it. She whimpered at the onslaught, her knuckles white as she gripped her Thrall’s biceps. “Breath. You need to breathe Mistress.” Darcy tried, gasping shallowly as her vision blackened once more.

***

“Who’s that?” Sigrid turned from the holographic display showing her mistress’ health information that Lord Stark had ‘hacked’ from the health system to see a statuesque blonde standing in the portal’s doorway. Mr Stark had dissapeared somewhere and she had been left alone in his dwelling.

He saw her and blanched. “Sorry Mam, I thought you were Tony for some reason. I ah- Captain Rogers at your service.”

Sigrid gave a formal bow. “Sigrid Eriksdottr. Of Asgard.” She added with a faint blush. As if he couldn’t tell by her attire. She was once again dressed in the light armour of her Mistress' colours. Prince Thor had said it was something they understood more than dresses and uniforms, and far more practical.

“Oh, you know Thor?” He asked, his implication one of friendship. Sigrid blushed once more and shook her head swiftly.

“No- I mean. He is aquatinted with my Mistress. Keeper Darcy.” She pointed to the hologram.

Something flickered in his expression before he replaced it with a bright smile. “Oh! Tony’s girl.” Sigrid's eyes danced dangerously at the phrasing.

“I mean- his daughter.” He said, backtracking.

“My mistress doesn’t recognise this relationship.” She said haughtily, knowing Darcy would probably be angry and upset if she knew her PA’s whereabouts at that moment.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “And yet here you are. Can I ask why?”

Sigrid’s hands flexed by her side as she wondered whether it was safe to discuss the Lady Keeper’s situation with this unknown man. His face softened as he seemed to realise she wasn’t at liberty to blithely discuss it with anyone.

“I’m sorry; I don’t want to get you in trouble with your boss. Seems like you care a lot huh?”

She nodded, and gave him a shaky smile in thanks. The lady had been worsening, spending most of her time in nightmares and fevered dreams. It was distressing to say the least. Where their apartments had been full of music and laughter just a week ago there was only the traffic of healer's and Björg's growing distress. The Captain moved over to a reinforced cabinet and opened it to reveal a blue glow. “So uh, can I get you something to drink? Thor likes our beer, or coffee?”

Her eyes lit at the mention of coffee despite herself and she silently scolded herself for her ill discipline as he caught it and moved towards one of the contraptions sitting on the bench space. He did none of the things that Björg did to prepare the elixir and yet after a few counts of a grinding noise and the sound of water pouring she could smell the familiar scent on the air. She supposed Björg’s coffee station was only a manual set up. It was known to her that Lord Stark was a mage, a smith and a maker of movable wonders. This only proved his versatility. She was startled out of her reverie as the Capain appeared in front of her offering her a cup. “Oh. My thanks.” She gave him a smile and took a sip, enjoying the flavour. “You’re very light on your feet for a mortal.”

The man gave a sad smile. “I’m not-” He sighed.”I guess I don’t even know if I am mortal anymore.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Well you certainly smell mortal.” And giggled when he pulled on his shirt collar to sniff.

“I’m sorry. I mean you very much smell _Midgardian_. Why is it you do not know?”

He chuckled, a blush tickling his cheeks before sobering at her question. “I was born a long time ago...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T___T T___T  
> I'M SORRY. I'm sorry. I tried to find a way around that hated plot device but it was an integral part of the fic. I hate it. Momma!
> 
> So in better news smac89 has just wrapped up [This fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610874), the first part in what looks to be an EPIC saga. The first part was an absolute roller-coaster. I and many others have been on the edge of our seats and checking our inboxes every five minutes just in case they have updated, it is that good. So if you're in the mood for a wild ride with morily ambiguous Loki ans super powerful but totally believable Darcy, read up and subscribe to the series so that you can join us all in the next stage of the r o l l e r c o a s t e r r i d e. Seriously. It's a veritable Tasertricks dreamland. Be prepared for serious angst though. Definitely needed several moments after that ending. Phew. *wipes forehead*
> 
> In other news I have finally watched the Hobbit. I am about a quarter the way through an ABOish Darcyland fic which both Legolas and Loki stumble into and I'm glad to say after viewing those movies it is very much going ahead at...some point because who doesn't love slow building poly love with bonus weird biology? also we all know how much I love tall pretty men with long braided hair. It's a thing. No one is surprised.
> 
> Anyway, you're all angels *blows a kiss through the internet*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for a super tiny sized chapter.

Bruce Banner, if he was honest, and after going through what he had he generally tried to be these days...Well he was scared as all fuck at the idea of travelling via bifrost to an alien environment. He had no idea how the Other Guy would react. He looked to Thor and the big guy gave him a steadying smile. Both he and the lady, Sigrid he thought it was, moved to either side of him, firmly taking an arm each. It was pretty calming actually. He tried to steady his breathing.

“Fear not my Shield Brother. You will be safe.” Sigrid nodded with a smile and Thor looked up calling “Heimdall if you please.” Bruce closed his eyes and barely felt energy surrounding him. He used the pressure of the solid bodies on either side to ground himself, even though the ground was light years away by now.

It was over before he knew it. “Dr Banner. Welcome to Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Bruce blinked his eyes open to see a big guy with eyes that seemed to see completely through him. The big guy shifted under his skin.

A melodious voice distracted him. “Dr Banner.” He turned to see a beautiful woman with spun golden hair. She smiled and seemed to glow. “I thank you for coming so swiftly. Young Darcy has become as one of my own children of late. I appreciate anything you can do in her aid. In return, I shall give you something while you are here in my realm.” She held out her hand and as if entranced, Bruce reached out his own to take it.

Thor spoke up. “Bruce allow me to introduce you to my mother, Queen Frigga, AllMother of Asgard.”

Bruce smiled nervously and tried to bow over his hand. While he knew Thor was a Prince and all, the Queen _really_ looked like a queen. Having said that there was something about being in his own realm that made Thor seem even bigger somehow. When he thought about it that made no sense at all. He guessed he would just have to accept that this place was going to screw with his logic and senses. After all they believed in _magic._

Speaking of which, the Queen was doing something to his hand. His eyes widened in surprise as a mist the colour of rose gold surrounded their hands, then crept up his arm. He gasped and seemed to breathe in the mist in his panic. He coughed, then gasped again, panicking. “Fear not Dr Banner. This will help you stay as one for your stay here, and every visit thereafter. While in Asgard, your other self will not manifest unless called upon by your full will.” He sank to the floor, his legs not able to hold him anymore. She’d really freaked him out. She smiled down at him and he managed to stutter out a thank you.

***

"Well I can't give you those credits if you don't stick around Lewis." 

Darcy gaped incredulously at the disheveled astrophysicist in front of her and mourned for the train wreck her life had become. " _What?"_   

Jane waved the papers in front of her wildly. They had been pristine when she'd handed them to the astrophysicist a year ago, but were now crumpled and coffee stained, a corner ripped off- for notes presumably. "I don't give credits to quitters." She tore the page in half, and again before throwing them over her shoulder. Darcy winced. She couldn’t believe the woman was being so unreasonable... but then again...

“I can’t believe this. Anyone watching would think that you were the one being betrayed here.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed. “I AM! You think you can just walk away! From all we’ve been through!”

“MY MOM JUST DIED. She died Jane. And then you decide to go and work for _him_? He and his friends just broke the fucking city!”

“They were saving the world.”

“Yeah, and New York paid the price for it. Fine go work for the Merchant of Death. And keep my fucking credits, I’ll just tell admin about our little love affair shall we? And you’ve only _just_ proved that the Foster Theory is an actual thing.”

The scientist paled and Darcy grimaced. Those big brown eyes would be the death of her. Scientists indeed. Should have listened to her mother. The weight of her loss hit Darcy in the chest all over again and Darcy closed her eyes with a shudder. She had zero fucks to give to this shit. Foster could suck a dick.

Darcy scrubbed the tears from her face and turned around, abruptly heading for the door. 

"Darcy wait-Darcy!" 

She turned to look over her shoulder at the woman, her hair rumpled in a manner telling of their less than wise activities of the night before. Her flannel shirt lay open, her petite breasts barely covered and her underwear completely revealed, a pair that Darcy had bought for her in the role of caretaker that she had no idea the internship would turn into sporting a cartoon image of Mjolnir in the front and a thundercloud on the ass. She had one sock on her left foot. Darcy sighed, picked up her bags and walked out the door. 

***

Dr Banner watched as the young woman curled up on herself with a whimper in the soul forge, completely oblivious of her audience. Around the room stood Thor, Queen Frigga, a dude who was an actual wizard and Eir, the head healer there. In the corner was her 'Thrall', a tall figure veiled in silken wraps. He sighed. and wiped his face with his right hand. "I can't really spot anything that you haven't here with your equipment. There is a significant amount of brain activity, unusual for sleep. It all seems to be centered in the memory center, and highly stressful emotion wise. Whatever she's seeing it's some terrible memory or other. I'm not a neurosurgeon, so I couldn't tell you more than that. I can take some blood samples and test them at home, see what is going on there that way."

Eir nodded. "That would be wise, doctor. We do not have anything to compare her current state to, so your help would be appreciated." 

Bruce nodded and opened his briefcase, pulling out packages of sterile equipment needed to take blood samples. He approached the soul forge and went to gently take Miss Lewis' arm when the Thrall stopped him with a hand on his arm. he hadn't even know he'd crossed the room. "Björg all is well. He is going to help your Keeper." Thor said and Bruce frowned. The language involved and the figure's mysterious presence made Bruce shiver. He knew he didn't understand the details or the culture but still it didn't seem right at all. The man didn't move his hand. 

Bruce held up the syringe. "I am going to insert this needle into her vein here, then I will draw out enough blood to do these tests. they will be processed only by trusted individuals. once we know what is going on Thor has asked that I bring him the information and destroy all samples. I just want to help- Björg." 

the hand was gone, and instead the-Björg moved himself to help Bruce arrange Darcy's body to best take her blood. Bruce knew he was being avidly watched and suppressed another shiver. 

once the blood was taken Bjork scooped up his mistress and swept out of the room. Bruce scratched his head in befuddlement while the others in the room didn't seem at all weirder out by the behaviour. Hoenir, the wizard guy stepped forwards. "Do not mind Darcy's Thrall Dr Banner. She is his whole world, and he has had a distressing week I believe he blames himself." the mage's face grew mournful. "In fact it is more my fault than his for it is I who drew him from her side for but a moment."

Bruce felt awkward in the face of the odd man's musings. "Uh. SO it was a mushroom that set her off originally?"

Hoenir seemed to remember he was there and frowned. "Yes. A fungus that grows in Alfheim." 

 

Bruce nodded. "A sample of that would be useful, and any of the medicines that were administered thereafter. Hopefully we can narrow down some possibilities..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a Jane Foster hating fic. It's not! Breakups are just super gross sometimes, especially when someone is supposed to be in a position of authority over the other. Also yeah, they fucked after Jane and Thor had gotten together, but in this fic that won't be treated as an affair. Thor's cool with it. That isn't where the drama lies here. 
> 
> Carry on. 
> 
> Oh, and thanks to those who gave me a heads up of their interest in that other fic. I'll try to get some of it up here sooner rather than later. *edit: Fuck it I lied. I just posted that shit up just then. Tell me if you enjoy?
> 
> Thanks kittens!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy continues to dream.

Darcy had endeavoured to help as much as she could from her mother’s rent controlled apartment. It was almost traumatically close to the place she had lost the brightest and best woman in her world, but she wasn’t able to walk away just yet. It was remarkable, really that the building hadn’t been affected in the battle. She had a small Vietnamese family sharing the master bedroom and she’d been sleeping on the couch. It was a tight fit but it seemed the least she could do and the company was nice. They’d all been cooking up food to give away with all the produce they could save from Mr Lien's damaged grocery store on the corner.

She’d apparently been pulled from the rubble by Captain America himself with nothing but a slight concussion from a small bump to the head. Her mother had hardly had a body when they uncovered her and had been cremated with a bunch of others, leaving only Darcy and an apartment full of memories behind. She felt about five years old. Her mom’s friend and co-worker Claire had been in to check on her but she was pretty busy at the hospital. The Liens had been trying to keep the balance of giving her room to grieve and giving her comfort. They had a baby who had the chubbiest thighs in the world and he was good for a cuddle every once in a while, yeah, they had a good thing going on. She was just glad she wasn’t alone, and she knew she wasn’t the only one as Hell’s Kitchen tried to collectively pull herself up by the bootstraps.

It was a week and a half since Darcy’s life had been shattered like even the Destroyer hadn’t somehow. And it hadn’t been Loki or any of his alien minions that had taken it from her. She was sat upon the kitchen bench drinking some water lifelessly and staring at a wall when her mom’s biggest mistake and eventual ruin stepped through the window. The rude mother fucker (literally in her case) couldn’t even do her the courtesy of knocking. “To be honest I expected you sooner.”

The face plate went up with a hiss and she was faced with a tight jawed frown and big brown eyes with a thousand yard stare. “Sorry about that kid, there were people buried under rubble. JARVIS and I’ve been in high demand.” His eyes shifted around the room restlessly, never pausing for long. “I didn’t even know you were in town. Thought you were with Fos-“

Darcy gave a full body shudder. And shook her head, cutting him off. “Get out.”

Tony’s face was a mask of surprise. “Kid, you gotta come with me. I’ve- please I have to keep you safe. Where’s your mom? I should have done this years ago.”

Tears dripped from numb cheeks. Her lip trembled as she tried to contain the sheer amount of hatred she felt for the man. She could taste salt as she threw the glass she was holding at his head with a sob. “GET THE FUCK _AWAY_ FROM ME!”

Tony gaped but held up his hands. She could see them shaking even in the suit but didn't care. “ _What?_ Babe come on you’ve got to let me help you.” He swallowed, trying to show her with his eyes.

Darcy shook her head and curled up where she sat on the kitchen bench, struggling for breath as another panic attack set in. the third one that day. “I think you’d better leave Mr Stark.” A polite voice offered. 

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” Mr Lien stood in the doorway to the bedroom, holding his chubby baby in his arms who was trying to steal his spectacles. The grocer shrugged at the question.

“Just get the fuck out Tony. I don’t want to see you-ever again.” Croaked the intern from where she was curled. With her hair hiding her face she couldn’t see the raw emotion in his eyes as he barely held off from simply picking her up and flying off.

He turned to the grocer and shrugged, those big eyes pleading. “Please take care of my girl.” The man nodded and grabbed a pack of lasagnas with one hand.

“Here. You must all be hungry.” There were tears in the Avenger's eyes as he stepped out onto the fire escape. He held up the hand holding the bag of delicious smelling food before flicking his face plate down and taking off.

***

In a room now vacated of its patient the Healers Hall the Keeper’s new acquaintance Hoenir sat in front of the soul forge staring at the saved scan of the mortal Keeper intently, searching for clues as to her sickness. It seemed to be effecting her mind most of all, but Hoenir was looking mostly at her bracelets. Unlike other clothing or jewelry, they had scanned in along with her body, confirming Hoenir’s words to her a week past. They were not made of flesh, and yet they had scanned in as though they were. It was utterly fascinating. They were becoming a part of her. He wasn’t sure how, but he was convinced that herein lay the key to unlocking her troubles. But surely this magic was supposed to protect her and her Thrall, not harm either of them.

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. Perhaps this doctor from earth would have some input with his tests. The Norns help them but he was stumped by himself. He looked up as he saw the Björg enter the room silently on bare feet. "Her dreams have changed." He offered softly and without prompting. Hoenir stared at the interrupter of his thoughts. The usually impeccably presented Thrall was in rumpled pajamas, his robe hastily tied and his long hair tangled and unbound, shadows like bruises lay under his haunted eyes. He looked wrung out to say the least. 

Hoenir swallowed and stood. This wouldn't do. "Why don't you tell me about it over some soup. Björg darling when did you last _eat_?"

He shook his head distractedly, his hair fanning out beautifully before falling across his shoulders. "I vowed not to leave her side. She has need of me." He wrung his hands by his sides. "I should not even be gone now."

Hoenir sighed, smoothing his own mussed up hair in frustration. "Your Keeper is strong enough to last without you a while but will be _most_ upset if you are ill when she wakes. Who watches her now?"

Björg's brow furrowed and Hoenir was struck again by the gorgeous naivety that had never been there before in his previous life, one that must be protected in his keeper's absence. "Prince Thor watches her door with Mjolnir." 

Hoenir nodded. "The Prince is a worthy protector. He will do while you refuel briefly and tell me what you think has changed." 

As he ushered the Thrall out of the Healers' Hall Hoenir took one last glance at the scan and grimaced. Whatever was at play was new to everyone if even this being who had once been a master sorcerer was this confounded and worried. It was a wretched situation indeed.

***

Darcy let out a pained moan and shivered in her sleep, suddenly cold beyond words. She was falling. Her long limbs had turned blue in the frigid cold of the void, and she saw, her brain racing a million miles an hour as it processed things not seen by a mortal before. And she realised now, how very mortal even Frost Giants and Aesir were when compared with Universes. As she trailed passed the roots of Yggdrasil she Saw. Things that had happened, things that could happen and things that were. It was gut wrenching in a way she had never experienced before, never knew was possible despite a thousand years travelling the branches of Yggdrasil. She saw a blue cube and a purple man and shuddered, her baritone voice was silent as she screamed out in defiance or denial then finally a whimper as she saw what was to be in her near future, what she had to do. As she fell she prepared her mind bith barricades and blocks and decoys so she would not loose. So that all would not be lost in the Nine Realms. All while falling, lungs empty of breath, hair and limbs trailing in the void. Meanwhile the Norns watched on and waited for their agent, their beloved Loki to come home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me?
> 
> So after avoiding watching Age of Ultron because...you know the reasons. I watched it tonight. It...wan't the write off I thought it would be? Sure I have major major urge vom at so many things, but you were all right, Laura Barton is a gift. Helen Cho is a genius babe and Jane should have gone to the Norns pool with Thor. I mean she'd literally carried an infinity stone in her body? Thor? What the fuck? But Fury was great, Hill was great and Thor was way funnier in this one. Scarlett killed as the Widow again but I literally wanted to hurl my laptop during that scene (you know the one). 
> 
> Anyway now I'm all caught up and it gave me the Bad! Iron man! Bad! No don't do that! fix that I needed and so here is a little heart breaking papa & daughter scene for you all. with bonus chubby baby thighs because we all need that sometimes. and Look, I was going to throw Foggy in there too but it was already too full. But my head-cannon is that he was helping deliver food to old ladies because he knows all the old ladies. They are totally buds.
> 
> Also later that night Darcy found it hard to get to sleep with a lump in her couch. She dug around to find a wad of freshly printed hundreds. She gave it to Mr Lien to help him rebuild his store.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoenir visits Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tiny update, sorry Kittens! I have been struggling to write good lately. Rewrote this tiny bit a few times and I'm still not happy about it but whatever.

Hoenir walked Björg back to the Lady Darcy’s apartments, a little concerned for his safety. They were dark and had an abandoned feel to them despite the amount of residents. Hoenir wondered where the Lady’s maids had got to when Björg ushered him into The Keeper’s large bedroom, stilling in shock as he passed the threshold.

The Lady was shivering uncontrollably; her lips and the tips of her fingers were blue as if she was in a far colder climate than Asgard without suitable protection. The cat, Erika and the Prince lay either side of her in the bed, rubbing her fingertips while Brit stoked the fire with worry worn features. Thor looked up, pleased to see help arrive. “It is a strange magic Hoenir. Are you sure this is not some curse?”

Hoenir shook his head decisively. This was from no outer cause, of that he was certain. He cleared his throat. He watched as almost indiscernible blue lines pulsed over the visible parts of the woman’s body. “Could you pull back the covers please Erika?”

The Keeper’s youngest maid looked concerned with his reasoning but complied. The Lady was dressed in the skimpiest pair of pyjamas Hoenir had ever witnessed but the mage wasn’t really paying all that much attention, no matter the undeniable beautiy that was beore him. No, in fact the amount of skin only aided his observations of the matter at hand. They all watched as blue etched lines flickered in and out over the pale expanse of her skin. She gave massive shiver, curling in on herself and pulling Crookshanks to herself blindly. Hoenir sobered even further at the pained expression on her face. If Bjorg was correct, and Hoenir gathered that he was, the things the girl was seeing would be horrifying indeed. The Thrall had a rather haunted past to say the least. “What- what is that? What is happening to her?” Young Erika asked. She had never seen a Jotunn it seemed. The prince however, was another matter entirely.

He opened his mouth to speak but Hoenir cut him off, his reputation for eccentric distractedness allowing him a certain freedom with otherwise expected courtly behaviours. “It is the bond, my dear. You may cover her again, that’s a good girl.” He didn’t even watch the woman’s body disappear under the layers of blanket and fur but walked around and picked up one of Darcy’s wrists gently. The bracelet looked almost as if a part of her skin by now, still silvery but the design was fading into something of a tattoo. It was most perplexing that such a thing could happen so _fast_. “Björg if you could?”

The Thrall shook himself and graciously offered his own wrist for observation which was likewise affected. “I think we’re gaining an idea of what is happening your highness.” He told Thor as he handed the Thrall back his arm and turned towards the door. “I don’t think she will be harmed by this cold but if you could watch her all night and alert me of any other changes I would be grateful.” All present nodded and Hoenir headed for the door. He had a few calculations to do before the Midgardian doctor arrived on the morrow. Most of he was wondering why one side of the bond was so violently affected and the other seemed mostly unchanged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the [pj's](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4d/56/8b/4d568b8350a2799d3a7a816694b69e77.jpg) Darcy is wearing in this chapter. Super cute. 
> 
> I'm probably going to try to finish this next chunk before I post again, to save my head the strain, so I may not post for a little bit rather than the almost daily bite sized pieces that you've been receiving. 
> 
> In the meantime another big [awesome fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143219) that has just hit a massive landmark is Changing Fate by MelWinter. Look, it's a Lokane, which even though it makes cerebral sense I usually run the other direction from because I ship Thor with Jane until she picks up that hammer herself. However MelWinter writes a super-nuanced-wickedly-smart-cheeky-morally-ambiguous-adorable-daddy-Loki and him being with Jane makes total sense within the fic- aaaand the story isn't driven by the romance, so I can totally live with it. If you can too there is so much world building gold in there and the plot is just really good in a way I can only dream of. They don't share all of my headcannons but I can totally vibe with what they do here. Great fic. 
> 
> Thanks for the support Kittens, I'll be back as soon as I can.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce chats with Beast, Steve comes to Asgard and gets a shock. Bruce isn't too keen on that surprise either.

Bruce sat in his lab in the tower with Hank McCoy who he’d shipped in from the X Mansion when he’d returned from Asgard. They both stared at Lewis’ blood works in awe. “This is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.” McCoy said, scratching his beard with a blue finger. Banner was both reviled and entranced by Beast. He was, of course fascinated by the X-gene and the abundance of diverse biologies that one genome had created. On the hand his comfort within himself while blue just... well it was something Banner would never have with the Hulk. He pulled his eyes away and concentrated on the subject at hand. “So does she even have the x-gene?”

“Mmmm. Yes but it's hidden. Her mother’s side probably as Stark doesn’t seem to have it. Despite his genius and terrible attitude he’s just your average human.”

Bruce chuckled. “I hear she did inherit his attitude but that it somehow works.” He scratched his head. “Alright, I’ll take this upstairs I guess and see what all the _wizards_ and _warlocks_ of the Eternal Realm have to say on the matter.” He said a little surly at the thought of all the magical talk he had to deal with in Asgard.

McCoy gave him a look. “I didn’t know a bad attitude could be contagious. You know you’re always welcome at the mansion if Stark gets to be too much.”

Bruce rubbed his face with his hands before looking at Hank over his fingers. “It hasn’t got to that yet, but if I catch him making a murder bot or something I’ll give you a call.” The blue man rolled his eyes but clapped him on the back. Bruce tried for a smile, which wasn't always easy after so little sleep. “Thanks for your help Hank. I’m sure we’re not too far off of an answer.”

The mutant nodded. “If it seems like we can help, the girl is welcome too.”

Bruce mused that they may not be too welcoming if they knew about her slave-thingy tagging along wherever the girl went. “Yeah, I’ll let her know.”

...

Darcy was beaten, bloody and bruised after a few rounds with the monster that the humans called the Hulk. She was sore and her head ached like nothing she’d ever felt but it was clearer than it had been since Thanos and she had done her job. Not only was the army defeated by the disparate team they had managed to drag together in her manufactured chaos but the Tesseract was no longer in mortal hands. The fools had been playing with fire but it was over now, the portal was closed and she was going home.

 _Norns_ her head ached. She rolled her head over and looked up at these Avengers, giving them a shy smile, dully chastised as the farce demanded. “If it’s all the same to you I’ll have that drink now.”

...

Steve and Bruce had arrived in Asgard early in the morning, the sun leaning into the golden city and making it shine like nothing Steve had ever seen before. Steve had begged to come along with a somewhat flimsy excuse intending to track down Sigrid if he could. Sure, he was definitely _very_ concerned with Darcy Lewis’ disappearance from earth and subsequent illness on Asgard but he had to admit that he was more interested in her assistant if he was completely honest. He didn’t know what kind of man that made him but Sigrid was. Well, she was unreal. He wanted to get to know her a little more.

The two Avengers were being led by the fearsome Lady Sif through the golden halls of the palace when they came across a most unexpected sight. Both humans came to a stunned halt and stared in confusion and no small amount of anger while Sif grimaced and glared daggers at the object of their attention, not deigning to comment.

Steve gaped. Loki, well, he looked...different. Standing with the posture of a dancer rather than the prideful bearing he’d strutted about with previously. He was dressed in soft clothes in a vibrant red silk-like fabric that glimmered with beading and intricate needlework rather than leather of before; and hair done up in neat, precisely intricate braids. He thought he spotted some roses in his hair even, causing Steve to wonder about Asgardian fashion trends. His eyes were sparkling emeralds rather than that electric blue they had been on earth when they’d last seen him and were soft, still holding intelligence but not the maniacal glint he’d had in their last interaction -Though right now they held trepidation and not a little worry which Steve would have sworn the Spiteful Prince would never be caught showing. Nevertheless it _was_ the bastard they had thought was behind bars, and here he was, looking _extremely_ pampered and strolling down the hallway without even an escort. “You got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.”

He didn’t even think about it, just attacked with his shield in a cutting arc which Loki gracefully evaded in a move worthy of a ballet dancer, his silken jacket fluttering beautifully to reveal a green lining. The weapon ricocheted from the gilded wall and was caught easily on the return by an intimidatingly tall blond in hard worn-though well cared for- armour and a distinctive scar on his face. It was the least perfect countenance Steve had seen on any Asgardian yet and despite the moment Steve’s fingers itched to draw him. Rogers had no idea where he’d come from but his reaction had been swift and precise, coming to stand between the visitors and their quarry. The soldier’s two thick braids flicked as his head snapped to stare them down with ancient hazel eyes before sliding to give Sif an admonishing gaze. She looked to be torn between shame at her lack of action and steadfast defiance. Steve felt himself straightening as the man spoke in a deep bass. He didn’t yell, but spoke firmly in a manner that brooked no argument. “Let it be known unto you that in _all_ the nine realms it is a grim crime indeed to harm a Thrall. They are the Norns’ own protected.” As if that meant anything to the two humans he bent and looked to Loki, true concern marking his features. “Are you harmed Björg?”

The murdering bastard and known war criminal nodded with fine black eyebrows drawn together. He stood from his crouch, his large hands falling elegantly in front of him and eyes pointed towards the floor. 

Bruce’s own eyes widened in surprise. “This is _Darcy Lewis’_ Thrall _Björg_?” The scientist asked sceptically.

The blonde newcomer nodded distractedly, hefting the shield and testing its balance. He looked up at Bruce and answered him simply. “Well, yes. He was given to her as reparation for his crimes by the Norns’ request.”

Steve balked at the suggestion of such a thing. “And she _accepted_? He’s a _person_.” Tony had often bragged about his daughter, how smart and stubbornly goodhearted she had turned out. This didn’t seem to match up with that. “Why would she accept such a thing? He should be behind bars, not serving as someone’s slave.”

Björg blushed and swallowed but stayed silent, eyes still on the ground though they flicked up when the other man placed a heavy hand on his shoulder in comfort. “Look gentlemen this hall is hardly the place to discuss such matters and I’m sure Björg wishes to see to his mistress’s needs. You are here to see the Mage Hoenir, are you not? You are here in aid of our Lady Darcy?”

Bruce nodded; not taking is eyes from Loki. “Yeah.” Steve itched to snatch back his shield, which hung limply from the stranger’s weathered hands. He clenched his own as he resisted the urge.

The soldier nodded. “He will be able to answer your questions about Keeper Darcy, Björg and the Norns better than I. Come right this way; I believe he has some notable changes of the lady’s to discuss with you.” The two humans nodded reluctantly and the group moved through the golden hallways towards Hoenir’s study in the palace, Bruce almost having to jog to keep up with the others. Outside the gilded doors the blonde stopped them, his hand firmly grasping Steve’s shoulder in a way that showed who he was dealing with. There would be some decent bruises there when he let go.

Steve’s jaw clenched, he always did have a problem with authority. The man waved the shield around as if it weighed nothing. “You would do well not to be throwing weapons around in the palace halls young soldier. If I see it again I will take it from you. Anyone else may see fit to take it even further.” He said softly and Steve felt as though he was twelve years old again getting scolded by the nuns at his school. Suddenly his countenance changed and he said earnestly. “The Lady Darcy is dear to me and I hope one day to call her friend. I thank you both for your aid in this matter. I am General Tyr.

“If you wish to join me or any of my troops for a spar or two, only tell Prince Thor or Lady Sif and I will arrange it. I do hope your stay is productive.” He turned his sharp gaze to Sif and Steve wondered just how much trouble she was in for standing by while he attacked Loki-Björg “You are dismissed, Lady Sif. Report to my office, if you will. I will see to you when I am done here.” She paled and nodded. Her ponytail swung as she stiffly turned on her heel and disappeared around a corner, her back ramrod straight. She was quite a dame, Steve thought, but not the one he had snuck up here on the flimsiest of excuses to see. Tyr didn’t watch her go, instead he opened the heavy double doors in front of him and Steve was blown away as one of the strangest rooms he had ever seen was revealed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy comes to the end of a dream cycle and Hoenir & Bruce have an idea about what is happening. Bruce continues to be uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kittens! Thanks so much for being patient! my meds got changed last month so things in the brain hole have been a bit clunkier than even their usual clunky clunks. I seem to have a few clearer thoughts coming back so hopefully that will stick and more writing will follow. Another short but loaded chapter with a super long note at the end of this chap. I tried to include more but felt that this was a big enough bite for today (that and I'm supposed to be putting on a fancy dress for my brother's birthday party right meow).

Darcy coughed blood onto the floor of her cell and laughed at the attempts of the torturers of Asgard. Did Odin not realise who she was? What he had already done to break her? The real damage was long done and any punishment he chose to meet out was but a scratch on the surface in the scheme of things. She knew he was well aware of her most recent bout of torture and mind control. Thanos was far from subtle with his work. The geas would be easy for anyone to see if they chose to look and yet here she was, rejected son of the allFather and a guest of his beloved prison system as the malicious childthief continued to try and extend the pain for what was apparently his biggest disappointment.

She laughed again, spilling more blood on the floor. She was far stronger than anything the old man could come up with. In fact the greater pain she was feeling was from old wounds, the new ones barely scratches compared with the pains in her mind and in her magic. Those wounds still existed unhealed, jagged and cracked inside of her very being. As something in the room changed she looked up to see a beautiful woman with eyes that were older than ancient. There wasn’t really a word for that was there? An age beyond time...She was quite large and her skin was an attractive shade of blue with icy white markings trailing like lace around her skin. Her hair was white as well and her red eyes held a smile as Darcy curiously took her in. Prehistoric? “Skuld?” She whispered reverently, eyes wide.

“Yes, child. I am sorry that I could not visit you sooner but this was the best choice out of the avenues available to me. How do you deal in your dreams?”

Darcy was dazed for a while before the realisation floated down her mind, the softest revelation she had ever had. “I’m Darcy... in Loki’s memories.”

The Norn nodded with a gentle smile, wiping Darcy/Loki’s pitch black hair from her eyes. “Yes, child. His last memory before he went somewhere else and became another.”

Darcy nodded and tried to sit up, the Norn bending and helping her lean her head on her own gossamer covered thigh. A privilege not quite registering with her quite at that moment. She looked up and saw stars behind the celestial being. “So all of those things really happened? I wasn’t dreaming was I?”

Skuld gave an odd smile. “He felt all of those things and they were his experience. Memory and emotion are incredibly subjective but I would still agree with most of what you saw and what you felt was a fair reaction given the experience. That young man was poorly treated indeed. If he hadn’t been, we would not have been able to take him with us, and you would not have had him in your life. Who knows what that future would look like?” Something in her ruby eyes told Darcy that the Norn knew exactly that.

Darcy nodded and coughed again as her lungs continued to heal at Loki’s pace. “Why did you want to speak to me? Not that it isn't a crazy huge honour.”

The Norn looked into Darcy’s eyes with an expression both soft, and hard. Darcy had often read books featuring magical beings and she had never quit comprehended the complexity of their nature and how they can seem so contrary and paradoxical. It’s because they’re bigger than people, not just size wise but they were _more_ somehow. It was totally beyond human comprehension. Her mind was blown. 

“Loki was not the only one to have suffered in recent years." she said, eyes sad. "You too have experienced some painful things young one.” Darcy nodded as she remembered, a tear trickling down her cheek. Skuld bowed her head and cupped Darcy under her chin. “Child, you must learn to forgive. You cannot reject your humanity or all will be lost. Find a way through; find love in your heart for all that is human and mortal. They hurt you but they too were hurting. You have lost some but you haven’t lost everything. There are those in your life who would make amends and see your life grow larger for it. Stronger for it. It is important for you to allow this, child or everything will come to an end.”

Darcy shook her head, tears pouring from her eyes. She looked up and saw Jane standing there, an illusion, but jarring all the same. cold hut and searing, aching pain reared up as she smashed the illusion. “She-No.” Darcy choked and the Norn tutted. “She is not like you Darcy. You took all of her steadiness and routine with you. She lost not only a friend but a rhythm. You know how much you meant to her. you must let go of Loki's pain. that one has already forgiven. His heart has embraced his Jotunn self. Now is your turn to embrace humanity, and that of others."

A ragged sob shook from the Loki's body as Darcy resisted. She gathered the rejection around her like a cloak.

Skuld tsked. "Humanity is much more flexible than other races. for ones who are so young and who pass through life so quickly they bend so very far before they break." Her voice was like a whisper through the trees, melodious and haunting, though her tone was soft and full of a love Darcy couldn't comprehend. "And they have learned so much. Learned to allow that things aren't always this or that, there are spectrums. People aren't just good nor are they wholly evil. They just are. Nor are singular acts purely good or evil. It is how someone lives out their whole lives that shows through.”

The illusion of Jane came up again, muttering some calculation or other under her breath, rumpled in three days old clothes and messy hair. She looked beautiful.  

“No.” Darcy shook her head, choking on her tears. “It hurts too much.”

***

Bruce tried to lower his heart rate as the group moved once more through the halls from Hoenir’s messy lab (It probably wasn’t called that but it's essentially what it was) to wherever Darcy Lewis was being kept while she slept on. He wondered if he should take comfort in the fact that the black haired Thall looked just as uncomfortable as Bruce felt and Rogers looked to be on his best behaviour since Darcy’s beautiful PA had joined them in Hoenir’s lab. She’d whipped in, dress swishing and braids flying with a tray of coffee and pastries and forced food onto Loki, fussing over him like Bruce’s own assistant fussed over him. Apparently the Thrall hadn’t been eating since the girl had been laid low. Bruce could relate, he had thought as he’d eyed the pastry Sigrid had pressed into his hands with a stern look; he’d been pretty distracted himself. Also how did these assistants all know? Even on Asgard they just _knew_ when he hadn't eaten. Maybe it was a trade secret that Darcy had passed on to SIgrid. Either way he'd obediently munched on his pastry as Hoeinr rambled on about some magical theory or other.

He tuned in distractedly to where Rogers was just ahead if him being hounded relentlessly with questions by a fascinated Hoenir, wondering how they had achieved their changes. A conversation Bruce was less than happy to get into; he was already strung out enough as it was, even though the other guy was calm as ever thanks to the Queen’s amazing Hulky-sleepy-magic. Thankfully Steve was covering him well. He’d had to explain things enough over his lifetime that he had the spiel down pat by now and, as he was on his best behaviour and trying to impress a girl he was being a little less short and to the point than Bruce knew the soldier generally was. Hoenir was getting the whole story. Bruce hid a smile despite himself.

They finally arrived in the healing rooms that Bruce had visited before; Darcy spread out on another of those plinths with the imaging above her. Her brain scans in the 'soul forge' were on fire with the memory, identity and stress areas all elevated. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hoped they could figure out a way to help her as she seemed to be living in her nightmares.

Steve stared at her with a haunted expression. "What's up, Cap?"

He looked up with sad eyes and cleared his throat, taking in the people in the room and scratching his beard awkwardly. "I ah- I pulled this one out of the rubble during the attack. A wall had collapsed over her when Tony got hit pretty bad and his repulsors went wide. Blew the side off of a building."

Bruce's eyebrows went up. "She was in New York? I thought she was still with Foster then?"

Steve shook his head. "I never forget a face Bruce. She was in Hell's Kitchen, caught out in the street during a particularly thick skirmish. But that's not all. I ah, _Fuck_." He swore softly as he looked at Bruce with a broken expression. The same one he had been wearing for days after the attack as he was working round the clock to pull survivors out of the wreckage left after the attack. "There were two bodies in there, holding hands." He motioned with his eyes to the unconscious woman. "Only one of them was alive. Bruce I think I know why she hates Stark so goddamn much."

Bruce glared at Loki who had gone white as a sheet. The whole room was frozen and staring at the unconscious girl. " _Motherfucker_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK kittens time for a little talk. Grab a coffee (beer? Irish coffee? glass of milk?), let's chat. 
> 
> So I come from a hardcore Christian background and the word 'forgiveness' gets thrown around a fuckload and sometimes it's awesome and other times people get pushed into some situations that are super unhealthy because they think that forgiveness means that you have to act like everything is OK (this probably also happens in non-christian circles but that is just my experience in this one). I just wanted to pause right here and say that that isn't what Skuld is doing here, and that isn't going to happen with our lovely heart-sore Darcy.   
> Two points:   
> 1) Skuld and her sisters are Norns and can see the future, and the present, and the past. So if Darcy was going to walk into a bad situation where she would get super broken I like to think she wouldn't push her like this (In other universes the Norns are nasty bitches and totally would, but not in this universe.)   
> 2) Darcy and Jane are two whole and complex people who had a pretty good relationship that got muddled with sex and ended at a moment when they were both super emotionally wrecked. It happens. People make bad decisions and say bad things and sometimes when we are at our emotional limit we can't see past it. This is what happened that day with these two. Jane was dealing with some other shit, and she has a lesser capacity for dealing with stress (emotional stress, we all know she deals with fire faced robots like a pro) than Darcy in the first place. She just couldn't loose Darcy who was all the good things she could think of at that moment, on a par with food and shelter in her mind and she said and did some BAD THINGS that hurt our girl when she realised she'd be loosing her.   
> I'm not making excuses for her, but I am bringing in explanations, because when we know the story then we can choose whether we can forgive and move forwards or whether to burn the bridge and walk away. Explanations tell us whether the thing will keep happening or whether with work from both parties, a relationship can grow to be a great thing. (I haven't read the new Thors yet, but I'm basically working off the basis here that Jane Foster will eventually be worthy. I don't know at this juncture whether she 'will' become Thor in this universe because I want her and Thor Odinson to be a thing forever and ever. I really like them together. Fuck you Odin.) Sorry if that was a bit preachy but I want y'all to know that I think about these things pretty deeply. 
> 
> ...so basically forgiveness here means 'I'm no longer going to drag this around until I'm exhausted and wrecked because It's not doing either of us any good. I'm not going to play it over and over in my mind.I'm not going to keep reopening that wound. I'm going to let that wound heal, and if you don't stab me in the back again then it will eventually heal over and I can be strong again.' Or something.   
> So yeah, that was a thing. Good chat. 
> 
> Also I am a major fan of angry Jessica Jones being ANGRY after the New York attack because that shit doesn't get talked about enough. I'm so glad it's getting talked about in the TV shows but I wish it was addressed a little more in the movies. (OK it did in The Watchmen (I love that graphic novel to pieces.) and Joss tackled it rather clumsily in Age of Ultron but for all the damage that happens throughout every single superhero universe that shit needs to be unpacked a bit more. I'm so glad that DC is doing that new comedy about the insurance people. Hopefully it will be great and also funny. It's a beautiful time to be alive.
> 
> These are things I know not very much about: Brain science, engineering, Tony's repulsor (is that even what they're called?) beams and whether his suit would break a wall enough to kill a mom (poor mom!). I just don't know that much, so sorry if my fic is super clumsy that way too. 
> 
> Also does Bruce swear? I feel like he is a rage monster who rages so yes? I am worse than a sailor so I find it hard to gauge this kind of thing. I refuse to believe that headcannon (shut up Joss Whedon) that Cap doesn't swear. No fucking way that 'just a kid from Brooklyn' who spent all that time behind enemy lines in the thick of the army or spending time with chorus girls doesn't swear. b u l l s h i t he doesn't.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boffins discuss Darcy's plight. Hoenir's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another shorty. I was going to put this in with the last lot but it seemed best to keep it separate. Darcy will wake in the next chapter yay! But for now, the smarties discuss what the fuck is happening.

Hoenir’s thoughts drifted away from the curious case of Captain Steven and landed on the sleeping Keeper as the distressed Captain discussed the girl's last moment seeing her mother alive. He turned to look at Darcy, Bjorg silently sitting by her side. The air left his lungs as he deflated a little at the visual reminder that she still lay immersed in a great amount of distress. They all understood it a little deeper now, but they still needed to work on the present troubles, and the need for her to wake up.

The private room was rather full as everyone entered, the AllMother and Eir joining them to discuss possibilities. Björg wound around to the other side of the soul forge and sat, taking the Lady’s hand in his own and looking down at her drawn face in his usual dismay. Hoenir decided to start the discussion with his own theory and was about to speak when the Queen looked to Dr Banner.

“Dr Banner welcome back. What is it you have found?”

The human cleared his throat uncomfortably as the Aesir all looked to him expectantly. He sketched a quick if heartfelt bow to the Queen before opening his mouth and closing it again. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. “I- She. Apparently she has...mutated.”

Eir raised her eyebrows and Frigga frowned. Hoenir raised his eyebrows in question. “What is- mutated?” 

Banner straightened and relaxed in the presence of a question he could answer. “Mutation is a principal rife on Earth- Midgard. Uh, as the organisms breed and grow they change, generation to generation. It is the underpinning reason as to why there is such a vast variety of species and variants within those species on our planet. I believe you have less of that here.” The Aesir were a long lived race and change was...unusual. Loki's black hair and Sif's nontraditional choices had been scandelous for a reason. Change was not as prevalent a principal here as it was on Midgard. They all nodded for him to go on. “Recently, over the last few generations humans have started being born...extra.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “It is still in relatively small numbers but on their maturity they manifest powers or abilities, or perhaps they will have different physical characteristics such as fur or claws. Sometimes super strength or an increased healing ability. A very few seem to be completely unkillable.” Hoenir raised his eyebrows. Bruce took a breath. “We have narrowed it down to one genome, the x-gene. Somehow that one factor determines all of these differences.”

Hoenir narrowed his eyes. “So the Lady Keeper has this x-gene?”

Banner shook his head. “Yes, but it is still untriggered. Those changes generally take place at puberty and Darcy is long since passed that time of development. Her mutation is different. Uh, her very DNA, her make-up has changed.” He sighed, scratching his head in puzzlement. “We took some of Thor’s blood when he was injured a while ago and Miss Lewis’ genes are looking more like his than... ours.”

Hoenir swung his eyes back to the shimmering golden scan next to him and pursed his lips in thought. “But not the same?” Banner shook his head and the mage sighed. He thought back to the one conversation he had shared with the mortal woman and examined her bracelets on the scan. Unlike other clothing or jewelry, they had scanned in along with her body, confirming Hoenir’s words to her just over a week past. They were not made of flesh, and yet they had scanned in as though they were her very skin. It was utterly fascinating.He took a breath. “Well, I did suspect that the Lady is becoming immortal.”

There was a stunned silence throughout the room. “Do you mind me asking how?” Asked the rumpled mortal doctor, in-credulousness written all over his face.

Hoenir cleared his throat. “Your Midgardian immune system yes? Amazing thing truly. You are poisoned and your body’s workings rear up and fight it off viciously.”

The doctor nodded. “More or less.”

The mage gave a curt nod. “But the girl, she was not just human anymore. She was in the process of bonding.” He pointed to the bracelets.

Banner's face was a mask of confusion but Eir thought she grasped what had happened. “So this illness and her immune system set off the bracelets to protect her?”

Hoenir nodded. “The magic of the bond deemed her body too frail for the task at hand and so she is undergoing a change. Unfortunately I am concerned that it has over shot, rather. It is my fear that she is currently experiencing Bjorg’s own memories at this point. The bond has pulled too far. The balance has been lost.”

Frigga sighed, worry in her expression. She gave Hoenir a bow of the head. “Thankyou once again, Hoenir, Doctor. We would be lost without your council.”

He blushed at the beautiful and beloved Queen’s attention. “I am only trying to help AllMother.” Banner nodded silently next to him. 

Hoenir clapped Banner on the back. Banner jumped and the mage thought he saw a flash of green in his eyes. Hoenir wished ever so much to see his alter ego, but not while the Queen or others were in any danger. “So now we have to ask -how do we balance out the ‘bond’?”

 “The serum” Said Erika, Darcy’s youngest assistant who no one had even noticed slip into the room with Brit, the ‘stylist’ in the Keeper’s household. Odin had assigned the mortal Keeper a young disgraced female soldier known for independent thinking and defiance (and that story was one he had never been able to tickle the knots out of. He did know it had involved Loki, but he had no idea what the woman had done to be reduced to a household servant), Brit, a Vanir woman known for her rather stern countenance and Erika, a young half dark-elfling that was the get on one of Fandral the Dashing’s less wise decisions in his misspent youth. To Odin’s mind and in the eyes of the court these choices were a loud insult to the young woman and her new found Thrall, but Darcy had no qualms about independence, no prejudice about race, and definitely not about youth. Instead the household had got on rather well, and settled into a rather entertaining routine of shocking the palace residents and visitors alike with Darcy’s loud and revealing outfits and wild hairstyles as well as the relaxed nature of her apartments. Darcy insisting on paying the women more than was strictly normal and calling them things like ‘assistant’ and ‘stylist’ rather than servants or maids was considered extremely odd. Hoenir rather liked it and had started looking for an 'assistant' or two himself himself. The result of all of this of course was that the three young women were almost as devout to Darcy as her own Thrall was, which was quite phenomenal in such a short time.

 All eyes went to Erika who shifted nervously when the Queen looked to her. She, out of the three was the biggest 'discrace' of all. SHe had probably never even spoken to the queen before. “Oh. Sigrid told me of the Captain’s story when she returned from Midgard last. If you needed to make Darcy _more human_ wouldn’t you make her _super_ human?”

Looking at the Captain Sigrid’s eyes widened tough the soldier seemed pleased she had been speaking about him if his blush was anything to go by. Everyone looked at the man in thought. "Ha! It's a thought for certain." Hoenir cocked his head at the little half-elf’s suggestion. She looked at him in surprise and he smiled encouragingly at the lass.

“I wouldn’t.” Said a firm voice from the corner. The rumpled doctor banner wasn’t looking too calm and Hoenir had no idea when he had retreated from the center of the room. Hoenir thought he saw the rage that had created his other half in that moment and his own pulse picked up at the thought. “That- I mean messing with the serum, you _could_ end up with another Steve but you could also end up with _another me_.”

“A she Hulk?” Steve said cautiously, and Banner nodded.

The group was silent for a moment before the Queen sighed. She spoke up with a tired smile. “Premonitions can be so very confusing until you understand at the last moment, but I have seen something of this in my weaving. Erika is not at all wrong and Dr Banner you mustn’t worry. The soldier and the scientist together. I have seen that it must be done. She will wake with the serum, and she will be human enough with our aid.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wakes up (Yay Darcy faaace!)

Darcy opened her eyes, wincing immediately at the light. The room was overwhelmingly gold, reassuring her that she was still on Asgard, her new home. There were a number of people all speaking at once but she only had eyes for the one she couldn't see. There was a soft touch on her shoulder and she turned her back to the crowded room and reached over, pulling Björg towards her by his jacket collar. She scattered kisses over his eyes and cheeks, her memories of being in his memories still so fresh in her consciousness. She had seen and experienced _so much_ from Loki’s point of view, and though he wasn’t Loki anymore this head she was holding and placing kisses on still held his mind- and what a beautiful mind it was. “You did so, so good. I’m so proud of you.” She whispered between kisses. He looked confused but happy enough for her attentions, his hands holding onto her wrists softly, his eyes seeking answers in her own. She brushed his hair out of his face and pressed her forehead to his.  “You are _so_ _smart_ and _so strong_ and _no one_ could have done what you have done. You know that right? You’re truly our rescue and those assholes don’t even realise. They didn’t know what they had when they had it. They're _idiots_. ”

He continued to search her eyes and traced her cheek with his thumb. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, the blossom. “Have you come back to me? Are you well mistress?” He asked and her heart broke.

She smiled to reassure him. “Yeah I’m back baby.” She placed a kiss on his nose and hugged him and he went with a sigh, pushing into her arms and tucking his head between her neck and shoulder.

“As touching as all this is and by that I mean that it’s making me want to commit an intergalactic felony; I think we should fast forward to the part where we’re certain that she’s not going to turn blue.”

Darcy’s eyes widened at the voice that had haunted her nightmares for so long. Björg gave her one more long squeeze and pulled back with a blush and Darcy reluctantly turned back to the room. She looked over the crowd with raised eyebrows. She acknowledged the Queen first, as was only proper. “AllMother?”

Frigga smiled with her usual radiance. “Darcy. It is so good to see you awake and aware. My apologies but I invited some guests to help bring you back to us.”

Darcy couldn’t really argue with the queen of Asgard so she just gave a small nod. Her eyes glazed over where her father was standing and landed on Jane. She was dressed in the fashions of Asgard and Darcy assumed Thor had gifted her with some new threads. She slid away from her as well and spotted Dr Bruce Banner with Steve Rogers, a blue furry guy (who really made that work for him) and Hoenir. Behind them stood Sigrid with Erika and Brit. She smiled at her ladies. “Hey my girls what’s cracking?”

They were all grinning with nervous excitement and relief, as if they couldn’t quite believe she was awake. “Madame Keeper we worried you were lost to us!” Blurted Erika and Darcy was kind of proud of her talking in front of so many strangers. She tended to have a few social anxieties connected to her home realm’s propensity for blatant casual racism.

Darcy held onto Björg’s hand and grinned. “Nah I could never leave this one by himself!” Björg gave her a shaky smile but the room went awkwardly quiet. “What?” she said sarcastically, knowing full well that the room was as tense as a string on a violin. After what she’d just experienced, they could get bent. “Was it something I said?”

“That asshole nearly killed you.” Tony piped up with a finger jab at Björg and Darcy gave him a withering stare.

“Well then that would make two of you.” Tony paled his expression crumbling as Tyr stepped forwards, his eyes flicking to her and softening before he turned around and placed himself between Darcy, Björg and the crowded room with his big arms extended as if to physically shield her from their accusing gazes.

“Perhaps the Keeper would like to take some time with her household. I’m sure they have a lot to catch up on.” Darcy nodded and smiled as the General, bless his soul, ushered everyone but the Queen (because you just didn’t do that) and Eir as well as her three assistants and Hoenir out. That still left a lot but it was a relief to not have her dad in the room. She may have just had a really good chat and cry with Skuld but Rome wasn’t built in a day and Darcy certainly wasn’t ready for face time with the dude. Jane looked over her shoulder and met her eyes as she walked out and it hit Darcy right in the feels hole.

Björg immediately started to fuss over her, pouring her some water and she took a sip before asking, “So, uh. What all happened on this end. Feels like I missed something big.” She asked Eir and Hoenir and it was the Mage who answered.

“Well, uh. So you ate a mushroom pastry. Do you remember?” His eyes were wide, as if _he_ barely remembered. Darcy nodded, she remembered cheery Volstaag and then chocking; then waking up in these healing halls. And Björg, watching over her. Actually, she remembered a lot of that. “Yes well, your immune response was so strong that the bond responded as well. Basically we had to give you a serum derived from Doctor Banner and Captain Roger’s blood in order to balance out the bond which was forming you into something... other. Do you remember your dreaming?”

Darcy nodded, not quite sure she wanted to share. “Nightmares.” Hoenir nodded solemnly.

“And how do you feel now?”

Darcy thought about it and realised she felt awesome. Also she could see everything clearly and wasn’t wearing glasses. That was a thing. “I feel really good. Strong.” She said and Björg sighed with relief. She was watching his hands fuss at her blankets when something dawned on her. “The Avengers- how did they react? Are you OK? Did they hurt you? I swear to god if Tony touched you-”

Loki lost a bit of his smile but he nodded though it was Hoenir who answered. “All is well my Lady. The Captain took a shot upon his arrival but Tyr was able to prevent that as well as anything else from coming to pass. He and his most trusted Einherjar have been dogging their every step since that first altercation. Of course they are all so tense and still don’t quite _understand_ even after _so many_ explanations but that is the nature of block headed military folk I’m afraid.” This was said with a wink to Björg who smiled. Obviously an inside joke.

Erika spoke up again, her eyes glittering with amusement. “The Captain has a giant crush on Sigrid so he has been behaving.” Brit snorted and Sigrid blushed. The efficient young woman wasn’t exactly a boy chaser.

A grin spread across Darcy's face and she leaned back into her pillows. “Really Sig? Come on, give me the goss! Are you interested?”

***

Hoenir and Eir insisted on doing some tests and Bruce and the blue babe Hank took some of her blood and hair samples. As she was feeling awesome they allowed her to go back to her beautiful apartments where there was a towering pile of gifts that Tony had brought up from Pepper. There was an envelope and a note on her stationary and she felt a pang at the sight of the woman’s handwriting.

_Darcy,_

_I know that for the duration of our acquaintance that you have insisted over and again that you do not want anything from me. I apologies to admit, but that hasn’t stopped me from buying anything and everything that reminded me of you or that I thought would look good on you. I’m sorry._

_Tony apparently found my embarrassing hoard (Really. I call it my awkwardly maternal cupboard where I put all of those feelings so that I could meet with you and talk about baseball like you prefer)-or rather JARVIS tattled on me and being Tony he insisted on bringing them for you, despite my protestations (and embarrassment)._

_I hope that you will forgive me, and also that you like some of the gifts. If you wish to send them back we can donate them to charity but I really hope you’ll keep them._

_Darcy you don’t owe me anything, but I hold a great amount of affection and respect for you all the same._

_Regards,_

_PP_

Darcy snickered as she imagined Pepper’s embarrassment at having feelings like that and the name of the cupboard, and if a tear or two trickled down her face she couldn’t blame herself. She eyed the pile. That was a lot of suppressed maternal feelings. Darcy _had_ been surprised she’d been so cool at their meetings after the initial few where she’d been begged to move into the tower and Darcy's reaction had been an emphatic 'Oh hell no'. 

Later, after an afternoon of coffee, music and debriefing with her staff while Björg forced food onto her and Erika washed her hair, Darcy prepared for bed. she didn’t feel physically tired as emotionally drained. Björg was at the door that separated his own cozy bedchamber from her grand one; he had crept in dressed in his own pyjamas to make sure one last time that she was all tucked in and not lacking for anything. She reached out to him, not ready for him to leave just yet. she wondered when she had become so needy and realised it was about the same time that a green eyed babe had started catering to her every whim. “Can you stay?” She asked and his eyes softened. “Unless- unless you need some of your own space- I know you've been watching over me but- but I miss you.” She felt childish but couldn’t help it. She felt closer to him than ever.

He nodded and she caught a shy smile as he lifted the blankets and slid into bed. Darcy curled up into him and felt a little more safe, a little more whole as she tangled her hands into his hair and closed her eyes. She fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat and wondering what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww awkwardly momma bear Pepper who doesn't know what to do with her momma bear feels! 
> 
> ...Just for the record I am also wondering what comes next as this is as far as my terrible planning/brain hole allowed me to map out. *cringes* Bear with me! I'm sure you'll have more in your inbox soon!   
> And while we're in confession time, I'm also currently writing a LegolasxLokixDarcy post-Svartalfheim fic and another tasertricks soulmates au that I haven't published yet where Loki takes over the world and has a flying castle in the sky! and a bar/tattoo shop buckyxLokixdarcy au (I told you I had a million wips. I did. I totally said it) ... and then there is all the shit on here I haven't finished because I lost my Sifki muse... 
> 
> Please tell me you all have this too!!! I see all these writers who use planning aps on tumblr and I'm like O.o


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy recovers in her apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when some darlings you killed previously fit in later on in the fic. So here is another chapter thanks to my past self! Yay!

It was the next morning that Jane came knocking on her door, those big eyes wide and pleading as she asked if Darcy would see her. The Keeper sighed, a voice sounding a lot like Skuld’s in her head saying that she needed to _deal with her shit_. She watched from her vanity where Erika was combing out her hair as Jane came cautiously into her apartments, taking in the relaxed splendour and Darcy’s colourful outfit.

Darcy had wanted her from the first time she had laid eyes on her at the airport. She told people that she was pansexual, but that wasn't really the right description. Gender didn't matter to her attraction; that was true. It was all about brains for her. Her sexual persuasion could be accurately described as ‘geniuses’. She was pretty bright herself, but all it took was for someone to have a big brain box and she was weak kneed and moon eyed, and leaving complex physics equations around for them to stumble upon and using big words. In the past it had been restricted to a few dudes in calculus and maybe possibly her history professor in junior year but that was on the down low. That said she really should have known better by then. She knew from her mother's story even before she had gone on to collage. _This way here leads to broken hearts and ruin._  

Even so, she had seduced Dr Jane Foster -or Dr Foster had seduced her it was hard to tell- in the third week of their acquaintance on the roof of her showroom come astrophysics lab out in the New Mexican desert. She could have blamed it on the stars, or the way the scientist's hair looked so soft as it drifted in the evening breeze but Darcy knew now that she had inherited more than her brains from her jackass of a father. She had also unfortunately gained a desperate and seemingly insatiable search for love and approval and an innate recklessness that only seemed to crop up when it was least appropriate. 

It hadn’t even been blissful while it lasted. Dr Jane Foster’s true love was and would always be science, and it took an actual god to distract her from that. And if Thor hadn’t arrived by Einstein Rosen Bridge or drawn pretty planets in her notebook using words like ‘Yggdrasil’ and ‘Bifrost’, who knew if he’d have managed the task.

Darcy had survived the initial break up as well as each subsequent ill advised hook up.  She really had. She had stuck with the astrophysicist for a year, not asking her to sign off on the credits or even mentioning a future outside of the lab until Jane had received a letter from STARK Enterprises and decided to accept their offer to move her lab and her investigations to New York. Darcy, having freshly lost her mother had crumbled at the perceived betrayal this represented. In her mind Jane should have known. It wasn’t as if she’d never mentioned it before. She had described in detail why and just how much she hated her father. At the time, Jane had agreed. But apparently funding and the chance to actually build a bridge to the stars was too much to resist.

On reflection aided by an _actual Norn_ to look back on the circumstances Darcy knew now that Jane hadn’t really thought Darcy had meant that Tony had _actually_ killed her mother. She had thought that a secure environment for them both would be beneficial. She had thought the funding would help them eat. She had thought Darcy would benefit being close to her dad after losing her mom. She thought Darcy would be with her forever.

Hadn’t she said so when they were fooling around the night before? But sex was a whole _other_ thing, and Darcy had been far more wrecked than Jane could have guessed. She was just so good at pretending. Jane wasn’t good at pretending. She needed stability and she needed support. She needed to be reminded to _eat_. So when Darcy had threatened to walk out the door, taking her very sanity and ability to function with her, she panicked. And she had lost everything as Darcy walked away.

***

“So... hey?” Darcy said as Jane sat down on a nearby love seat. She didn’t know why people insisted on bringing love into _everything_. It was a small chair that seated two, it had cushions, and a back and arm rests. it was blue and velvet. What did _love_ have to do with it?

She looked at her old friend and sometimes sexual partner, the woman who had always known what she needed before even she realised it. Her life and her lab hadn’t been anywhere near as stable -as secure- since she had left and it affected... everything, especially her heart, strangely enough. She opened her mouth to say as much. “Darcy-”

“-Did you want some coffee? Björg has wicked barista skills. Best in Asgard.” Darcy interrupted, obviously not ready for serious stuff just yet. The Thrall stood and Darcy brushed his hand with her own as he passed her, an unmistakably affectionate touch. Jane’s eyes widened as she watched the tiny interaction. A small part of her had always known the other woman needed such things. Not everyone was as bewildered by romantic feelings as Jane was, in fact the seemed to need, crave them. She had _wanted_ to give Darcy what she wanted and needed, she thought. But she had never known how to feed this need of Darcy’s. How to show her she was special. That she meant something. She meant security and stability to Jane, and though she knew that wasn’t very romantic to the rest of the world it still meant a lot to _her_. She watched her ex assistant as her blue eyes followed the man who apparently wasn’t Loki anymore and realised in that moment what she had never clicked on before: that things would never go back. Darcy was now attached to this other person, even if they weren’t a couple yet, they had affection, and it would grow. He touched her hand and she had kissed his face the day before.

She weighed all this new information and wondered how to react, how to move forward. If the equation was no longer Darcy x Jane or Darcy + Jane x Thor, then was it Darcy x Loki + Jane? what would that look like? She supposed she just needed to investigate and observe before she jumped to any conclusions.

So instead she just gave Björg a shaky smile and answered, “Yeah, I’d love to try some of the best coffee in Asgard. I bet everyone else is jealous, right?” She knew she was right about now, and it sat funny in her. she didn't like it.

Björg gave her a shy smile in response, looking radiant and Darcy looked relieved. They could trial this new relationship with this new variable, and see what results came out.

***

One benefit of being recently unwell was that Darcy had spent the last three days lounging around her apartments or the healing halls in her leggings and big jumpers with fluffy socks; the only issue was that she didn’t really appear to want that to change anytime soon. Her poor assistants had been finding that they had to argue harder and harder every day to avoid the Midgardian heading to breakfast in a batman t-shirt pared with one of Björg’s skirt creations, or leggings with one of his soft tunics. She just didn't seem to care what the court thought any more.

Eerika, the youngest of her already young assistants pouted and looked to Brit while the Lady Darcy was taking a bath. “Really, what is so wrong with this? The warriors wear hose all the time!” She picked up a pair of luxuriously piled velvet silk leggings and placed it next to a heavily embroidered red coat. “She would still look (and smell) better than Sif after she’d been out at the training fields all day, and no one complains about the Lady warrior wearing traditionally masculine attire at all.”

Brit shrugged in her usual silent way, not arguing with Erika who _clearly_ had a point. Björg silently stepped through the doors with and watched as Brit held up a sage green tunic to the ensemble and Eerika smiled in victory as she placed Darcy’s new Midgardian black satin ‘wedges’ to finish it off.

Sigrid bustled in and paled. “The Queen will be breaking her fast in the dining hall this morning. You’ll have to use that ensemble another day.”  She strode to the armoire and pulled out a stiff white number instead as the two younger girls deflated. “Perhaps we can do something slightly more ‘edgy’ with her hair and you can keep the shoes. That outfit will be perfect when she hosts lunch for Hoenir and Tyr next week.” Sigrid told them softly. Brit brightened and Eerika nodded reluctantly as she went back to combing through Björg’s dark tresses, carefully picking at tangles and putting lotion in to keep the curls at bay. She loved nearly everything she had learned with her new mistress. Her attitudes and philosophies brought a breath of fresh air to Asgard, and it certainly helped that she didn’t quite understand the whole reason Eerika was dismissed and ignored if not openly despised by everyone including her own father. Lady Darcy had no context of Dark or Light elves, of the wars that raged for generations, of the mistake a young and foolish Fandral had made by seducing that beautiful Dark Elf maiden and getting her with child.

She carefully divided the hair at the top of Björg’s scalp and started braiding a small ridge dead centre on his head. She then braided two tiny strips down the sides of his head and brought them all together in a slick ponytail at the back in a simple and ‘edgy’ style. Sigrid looked it over with keen eyes. “Perfect.” Eerika’s eyes flicked to meet the Thrall’s in the golden mirror and he smiled encouragingly at her, his own eyes approving the style. As he stood gracefully the tail hung heavy and slick down his back and she allowed herself a little smile herself. He had always slicked his hair back, back in the day, and it had ever had a striking effect on the handsome Prince’s eyes and brought out his cheek bones. This, however, was remarkable. He was dressed in black in contrast to his mistress's white gown of the day and he looked as mystically beautiful as he ever had. She suppressed a winsome sigh as he bowed his thanks politely, not one for many words. Between him and Brit their household was getting really proficient at non-verbal communication.

They both turned as the Lady Keeper emerged from the bathroom, though Eerika peeked to watch the Thrall’s response. She used to serve in the dining halls a few years ago and she had never once seen the Prince look at anyone other than his mother with even a fraction of the naked affection that he showed Lady Darcy. To use the Lady’s own vernacular, they were ‘adorable’ together. Darcy strolled over in just a silk gown, letting it fall as Brit handed her a set of lingerie from Midgard. They had been part of a towering pile of gifts from the Lady Pepper, brought in by Darcy’s father with his sudden appearance in Asgard a few days ago by invitation of the Queen. Darcy had sulked for a whole afternoon, looking at the pile and then leaving the room, muttering things under her breath, but drifted back in half an hour later. Eventually the woman had folded, and opened each strange paper box as if it were a chore. There were beautiful and strange gowns, all Midgardian made, and Darcy had muttered alien names such as Gucci, Valentino, Chloe and Marchesa. There were others that Eerika, who didn’t have access to AllSpeak, had no hope of pronouncing. Then there were shoes, strange contraptions that looked utterly dangerous to wear with heels that towered and changed her height considerably. _And then there was the underwear_. It was all so delicate and sheer and involved wires and hooks. Eerika was enchanted.

When their mistress wore these delicacies, it was like magic. Her little Midgardian body was already so different to an Aesir woman, and even more different Eerika's own. Where Eerika was tall and had small dumplings for breasts the Lady Keeper’s hung heavy on her chest (which went a ways to explain the need for the wire.) the garments were carefully engineered, just like the garments Björg had designed for her to support the Lady’s breasts and ease the strain on her back. Lady Darcy slipped on the lacy confections with the ease that came with practice and turned to Brit, but got distracted by the ensemble they had been playing with earlier. Björg’s eyes glittered in amused delight as he sat sipping coffee and watching Sigrid endeavouring to wrestle the leggings from the Midgardian girl. “I was just sick! Surely Frigga won’t mind! Come on Sig!”

Eventually Björg patiently entered the fray with one of the black ‘Valentinos’, a luxe velvet gown that fell straight down the body and had no need of a corset. Sigrid smiled a strained thanks and Darcy obediently let her Thrall slip the dress over her head with only a tiny disappointed sigh as a comment. He kissed her hair once it was no longer covered in velvet and Eerika swooned a little at their blossoming romance. It would be a long time -in Lady Darcy’s reckoning of time- before the two would come together, but as far as Eerika was concerned it was happening at lightning speed before her eyes. Like many in the palace, she used to daydream about the handsome second prince; that maybe those emerald green eyes would land on her one day; that perhaps being so different himself he wouldn’t care about her silver eyes or white hair or her pointed ears; that maybe he would even like them, like her.

This outcome was far better though, now that he wasn’t a prince; he smiled and laughed every day, no longer worried about disappointing the court or his father, no longer scolded or insulted by Prince Thor or teased by his ‘friends’. They were around sometimes and treated him far better than they ever did when he was their liege. Eerika found that to be a little hard to watch, and sometimes her temper almost got the best of her but perhaps Lady Darcy was right and that people _could_ change. She didn't yet know about Eerika's father, as it was a scandal that had long ago been hushed up. If she knew then Fandral wouldn't come around any more and she didn't want to be a bother and really Darcy needed all of the allies she could get at this point. Eerika's own hurts could be ignored in favour of her mistress' needs. she'd hurt long before this after all, but that was beside the point. 

The Lady Darcy had _never_ said an unkind thing to the Thrall, or any of her assistants for that matter. She treated him respect and dignity, and Eerika was rather taken with them both. As the Lady sat down she styled her hair similar to Björg’s, but with a fishtail braid instead of a simple pony tail. Björg pressed a coffee into Lady Darcy’s hands and she smiled dreamily as she inhaled the aroma coming from the pretty cup, just as she did every day. She liked to joke that she was grumpy before her coffee but everyone in the room knew it was very true. “Eerika I love our hair today! Look at Mr Handsome’s eyes! I swear they are even _greener_ than usual!” She said cheerily, the coffee doing its good work. Eerika blushed as she looked at the Thrall, who was smiling down at her indulgently. The half elf wondered if she would ever get used to his attentions, her heart clumsily thudding in her chest in response.

“Thank you Lady Keeper.” Eerika said and Darcy gave an impatient huff.

“I wish you’d call me Darcy.” She called over her shoulder as she and her Thrall slipped through the door on their way to breakfast.

When they were gone Sigrid sat down, looking glumly at the beautiful white gown still hanging where it was rejected that morning.

“She’ll get there.” Brit said quietly. “She is so young and has had to deal with so much. I don't blame her for wishing for comfort.”

Sigrid looked up and nodded. “You’re right of course. But I feel as though there is a part of her that no longer wishes to fit in anymore. I wonder if it was something in her dreams. I just fear for her.”

Eerika thought about it and didn’t disagree. The Human had been reluctant to speak about her illness but there seemed to be another element, something they hadn’t been privy to. “I think that if that is the case, then Björg will be able to help her.” Sigrid nodded and gave her a worried smile.

Eerika knew of course that the other women thought her full of romantic daydreams and frivolous thoughts, thought her to be young and naive and perhapse she was. But it was only that she believed in _them_. The Norns had paired them together, and Erika was half elf. She had keen eyes and ears and was made of more magic than they were. She knew more than people gave her credit for. “Perhaps you’re right.” Sigrid said and Eerika tried not to roll her eyes. Truly the Aesir were a stubborn people.

 _You’ll see._ She thought to herself as she started to tidy up from their morning’s preparations. _They will blow everyone away with what they’re capable of eventually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has hair inspired by [a little like this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6f/61/50/6f6150f4a6fb91472895ee1e3d2f17a7.jpg) [and this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/39/cf/3a/39cf3a4cf4432c7999132508ffe17902.jpg) with bonus plaits on the sides of the head as well. 
> 
> ...and the dresses mentioned are this [Valentino](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/51/65/f5/5165f5abdb230c4336921f42fa9efa48.jpg) gown, and here is[Jessica Chastain looking amazing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7a/d8/c6/7ad8c62e093c9881eb7c6a75a047f4eb.jpg) in this white gown in a Bazaar editorial. beautiful, but not too comfortable looking. 
> 
> Eerika's ensemble was inspired by this little outfit by [Dolce and Gabanna](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f4/cc/18/f4cc1878b8a4199ae47cd00278bc50b3.jpg)
> 
> So some back story on our little OFC.... in this verse The Dark Elves are around but a scattered and broken people. Malekith sort of took off and went to sleep with all of their fighting peeps and so the rest were left for dead and basically Bor decided that they would be treated as extinct, their culture and traditions smashed and ignored and their people taken away from their homelands and treated like nothing. this is still pretty much the case in Odin's time. It's pretty typical war stuff ... and a very young Fandral made the mistake of making a baby with one of these strangely beautiful 'non entities' and then went on to ignore her existence after getting her employment in the palace as a maid. Pretty shitty behaviour Fandral! but he had a bright shiny career that he wasn't about to risk for some kid. Poor Eerika! Guys can be the biggest assholes ... So yeah, Odin 'insulted' Darcy by putting the half Dark Elf onto her staff but Darcy's totally down with half-elves with daddy issues (though she doesn't know about the daddy issues thing yet.). She likes Eerika. And yeah, she totally had a crush on Prince Loki back in the day, the cutie but is totally on team Darcy and Björg! Yay!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to understand Darcy's new position.

It had been a whole fortnight since Darcy had woken up decidedly _not blue_ and thankfully not green either. Even so Tony hadn’t received any word from his girl. Thor was being the gracious host between his many duties and Hoenir was often some good company to argue about magic and physics with but he wasn’t here for them. No, he was here for his estranged daughter, and it seemed that even getting remotely close to her was only possible at all the feasts these guys had pretty much every night and hey, when was Tony Stark not ready for a party?

He’d seen her in the dining hall on the reg once she had been deemed fit enough to dine there once more, always with the queen so he couldn’t approach without breaking a few rules, always dressed in some intricate couture ensemble that matched with Rudolf, and always well guarded. he'd seen a few young hopefuls get physically repelled from her presence so it wasn't just him. And so he was left to get drunk over with the warriors three or Hoenir and his nerd friends and watch that asshole press food on her and act like an innocent puppy dog rather than a crazed would be conqueror of her home planet.

The people of the court seemed to be either enchanted with them, thinking they were just the most adorable things and follow their movements like their favourite soap opera _or_ they detested them both. Though, some of the reasoning seemed a little shifty to Tony. Rather than being pissed over the guy’s attempt at genocide or the estimated two hundred deaths he was directly and indirectly responsible for on earth or any of the other ‘mischief’ the guy got up to in his nearly two thousand years of his former life it seemed like most of these people were cut that now that he was a thrall, they wouldn’t be able to sex him up.

Which was pretty twisted. Tony was all for sex and conquests, and even he had to admit that back when Loki was in his penhouse and having a delightfully snarky exchange over a drink right before he threw him out of a window (shouldn't have gone for the performance joke in retrospect but it was just so easy and come on it was hilarious!) he had felt a little spark of attraction for the guy but it all made him a little uncomfortable. Especially seeing as his little girl was caught up in the mix. And it wasn’t as if people didn’t talk about how much they wanted to hit _that_ either, right to his face. in detail. She had captured quite a few imaginations, it seemed.

Sure, some people were only excited about her 'deliciously risque Midgardian fashions', and others, yeah they were all about what her 'fashions' exposed for all to see. This was all said with an air of dismay though; because most people were aware the human woman already had a shortlist of favourites and they weren't on it. One person who _was_  was that Tyr guy. It helped Tony sleep at night that he didn’t live at the palace, being busy organising Odin’s massive golden army, but he always made sure to stop and flirt with Tony’s girl when he was. Sure, it wasn't overt like that Fandral asshole but it was there. Made a guy more than a little mad to be forced to sit back and watch someone that old making eyes at your 25 year old baby girl. And sure, Tony had bedded a few girls who were younger than him in his time (Darcy's mother among them, he wasn't proud to say) but Thor had estimated Tyr’s age at around _six thousand_ years...it was a bit much, wasn't it? Not that Darcy would ever listen and Thor seemed to be encouraging it.

And here they were at a private dinner in honour of the ‘Midgardian Scientists’ and Hoenir who had helped save Thor’s ‘Lightning Sister’. They were all in attendance, Steve, Bruce, Jane and Tony dressed in tuxedos and sat amongst the Queen’s favourites and feasting on... actually Tony had no idea. This course looked like beef but it really could be anything seeing as they weren’t actually on earth.

Darcy was there of course, having paled and looked at him like he was all of her worst nightmares when she had spotted him upon her entrance. She had avoided looking at him ever since. He gave a quiet sigh as he looked over at her. She looked beautiful as always, having inherited her mother’s looks as well as her caring heart and good sense. She was wearing one of the elegant black gowns that he had brought up from Pep, and Tony had to be grateful that at least Pepper had gotten somewhere with Darcy.

He grinned  into his mead when he remembered Pepper’s face when upon hearing that Tony wanted to bring presents to Asgard, JARVIS had led him to her cupboard of horded gifts, each parcel an object that had reminded his lady love of his little girl. All compulsively bought, beautifully wrapped, and smuggled home before being shoved unceremoniously into a cupboard in her home office to be forgotten until she found another thing that she thought Darcy would look great in or that she thought she would like. The fearsomely efficient and in control woman had been red with embarrassment and even a little teary over having had her maternal feelings discovered, trying to close the cupboard which had been so full that an avalanche of boxes had poured out of it (OK so Tony had pulled out a jewellery box _from the middle_ to see what was inside and what could he say? He was an anarchist). Rather than laughing at her, Tony was actually really fucking touched, staring at the colourful ring in the velvet case. It was quirky, all primary coloured gems clustered in a tradiotional setting in gold, beautifully done. It was perfect for Darcy. That the woman he had grown to adore felt _so strongly_ that she just didn’t know what to do with those feelings and literally shoved them in a cupboard was just adorable and also a little overwhelming. They were neither of them the parental type.

“And what do you do, good sir?” A voice broke into his thoughts from his left and Tony turned. There sat an older smiling couple, both blonde and perfect as was the mould here, and waiting for his answer.

“Oh, I’m Tony Stark, I uh, I design and manufacture technology, run a few charities, and I’m in the Avengers, actually they live in my tower these days, when they’re not off saving the world. You know how it is. And uh, how about you?”

The man smiled at his answer and bowed his head, placing his palm over his heart as he answered. “I am Keeper Ingjaldur, and this is my beloved Thrall Lára, my whole world.” The woman gave him a mysterious looking smile and held out her hand for a handshake. A little shocked, Tony shook her hand.

“So you guys are like-”

Ingjaldur smiled indulgently over Tony’s shoulder to where he knew Darcy and Loki were sitting. Darcy’s arm was comfortably  thrown over Loki’s shoulders even as she laughed at one of Fandral’s lame jokes. Tony saw that she was playing with a strand of Loki’s long hair- one of the parts that wasn’t braided intricately or woven with flowers. “Darcy and Björg are so fresh in their bond, it brings back warm memories to see it. It is such a beautiful and exciting stage. Hard as well.” He turned and looked into the woman’s eyes lovingly and she visibly melted a little. It was a little uncomfortable to witness, seeing emotions that people usually kept hidden out for anyone to see. Tony noticed belatedly that they were both wearing similar bracelets to Darcy.

“So you guys have a ‘bond’, right? Some magical thingy that connects you? Would you mind telling me a little bit about it? It’s only that’s my daughter and I find it had to see her connected to a guy that tried to take over my planet.”

The two blondes separated and looked at him really seriously. “I have heard you have already been told all about this bond. Hoenir has spent much time with you and he is an adept teacher.” Ingjaldur said and Tony shrugged.

Tony took a sip of mead while holding his gaze. “Not to my satisfaction.”

“Tell me Tony Stark. Is it the mystical nature of the bond, or the person you believe her to be bonded with that is the issue?”

“Uh, both, but let’s go with the second one.”

Ingjaldur took him in, looking a little pissed off, actually and Tony wondered if it was something he said. “Tell me, when your shield brother Son of Bart was brought back from having his mind and heart manipulated by our Second Prince did you hold him to his crimes?”

Tony squinted as he tried to figure out what he meant and then shook his head decisively when he realised he meant Clint, a little offended at the question. “Of course not!”

“No, for he was obviously injured by these manipulations, no? Broken inside.” He pointed to his chest. 

Tony’s jaw tightened at the memory. He nodded. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah. It wrecked him pretty bad. Killed a few of his workmates, people he’s known for years. But that’s just why that-” He pointed to Loki who was trying to get a laughing Darcy to drink some water. “Fucker should not be allowed to touch my girl.”

Ingjaldur leaned in and said, “What if when Barton had not been given himself back? If he was still under another’s will? And then what if your Midgardian ‘council’ decided to punish him for those crimes?”

Tony shook his head. “We would never-We’d get him the fuck out of there.”

Ingjaldur nodded and caught Lára’s hand in his own, kissing it softly before saying blithely. “Apparently Odin decided to do this to his own son, and no one saw fit to 'get him the fuck out' ... _until Norns did_.” Lára looked pretty broken up about it and Ingjaldur sighed, tracing her cheek with his thumb and stroking the back of her neck. “What you don’t see Tony Stark is that to become a Thrall one must have had your whole identity shattered beyond repair. One cannot make the transformation otherwise.” He pointed over Tony’s shoulder, Tony didn’t bother looking. “That man is now completely and utterly in your loving daughter’s care because he was damaged and neglected so fully as to need it. You wish for him to be punished but I tell you that he has been. Ten fold; one hundred fold. You worry for his safety and I say that out of the two she is the more dangerous one, she holds the power and he is at her mercy. Thankfully, she didn’t inherit your blindness nor your fool stubbornness. She cares for him well and he adores her for it. He is utterly devoted to her.”

Tony sat stunned. “Hold up- You’re telling me that _Loki_ was being brainwashed? That he-”

“More than brain.” Ingjaldur said, and took a swig of a drink that Lára handed him. She didn’t seem to be enjoying this conversation. Ingjaldur cupped her chin and kissed her softly, making her sigh and relax a little bit. It was weird to watch but Tony was seeing what the dude meant. Both of them were so aware of one another, and wanted to meet even the smallest of the other’s needs. Apparently in their case society allowed for their gooey behaviour, in fact it was expected. Ingjaldur continued. “His magic was manipulated; his very heart was twisted against his will. He was made to hate what he loved.” His eyes flicked to Thor. “He was made to love what he hated. And yet he fought it, and cried out for help and no one listened. And then when he arrived home his father threw him in prison and had him tortured while he was still injured, still fighting. Until he could not fight anymore, and that is when the Norns came and took him away.”

Tony knocked back his drink. “This is all a little hard to take.”

“Sure, for someone who doesn’t like to be wrong I imagine that it would be like choking down glass. You kings and heroes like to see everything in black and white but that is not how the worlds work. Actions and motivations are complicated things, and you can not always untangle them as you wish to.” Ingjaldur stated calmly and then turned to his thrall who was whispering shyly in his ear. “Lára would like you to know that Björg has already forgiven you, and not to worry too much for he is happy now.” Lára nodded, her eyes bright. The jeweled collar she was wearing glittered in the lights with the movement.

Tony wiped his face with his hands, not knowing whether to believe everything they had said. Especially the last part. Tony was well accustomed to guilt, and this was...“How do you know?”

Lára shrugged. “To transform is to let go. He is Björg now.”

This didn’t really answer his question but she was clearly done, turning back to try and get her keeper to eat some of the latest course. “Uh, thanks for that.” They nodded and turned away, a clear dismissal and Tony turned to his other side where Bruce looked deep in thought. “You heard that?”

He nodded. “You think they’re telling the truth?”

Tony shrugged. “They definitely seem to believe it. And why would they have any reason to lie?”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully and they both dug into their food, trying not to look as miserable as they felt, unaware that Darcy had watched the whole interaction and was staring into her own plate, her smiles long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the [black dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/bf/50/50/bf50503eebd87b85c775973fced060a5.jpg) that Darcy is wearing at Frigga's dinner. it's cute while being a little sexy. 
> 
> And this is the [mociun ring](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBKvg1NIUID/) that Pepper got for Darcy. When I first saw it on their instagram feed I was enchanted by the fun use of colours. I like that they use videos so you can see the sparklies.
> 
> So I don't know how well I captured Tony here but whatever, he now has a few things to think about.
> 
> Oh! and I don't know if I told you but [Luke Evans](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6a/f8/fe/6af8fe53829a6f90076bf7dcf589d99f.jpg) has sort of taken over the roll of Tyr in my brain while writing this. He didn't even audition he just became Tyr at some point. I couldn't find any pictures of him blonde but I'm sure he'd be up to the task. Also look at how cuddly he is! Mmmmm. And did I ever tell you that the reason he is even in this fic is because of the lovely PeacHeather and their fic [Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378) which is amazing and I fell a little bit in love. PeaceHeather is incredible and writes all of my headcannons so well that sometimes I think they looked inside my brain. It's amazing. They are amazing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt scheduled programming to point out that Darcy and Tyr have in fact been fucking this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of NSFW up ahead? It's not very smutty, but they are definitely having sex in the beginning of this chapter so... you do you.

Darcy was panting, a trickle of sweat ran from her temple, down her neck and pooled below her collar bone. Tyr leaned forward and lapped at her skin, using his firm grip on her ass to lift her higher against the wall so that he could change the angle of his thrusts, hitting her right _there_ with every delicious movement. She whimpered, her fingernails scraping his scalp and the back of his neck where she was holding him, their lovemaking moving from the slow easy fuck against the wall in his office to something a little more feral as they both neared their peaks. He moved his hand from beneath her skirts and tweaked her nipple through her clothing hard enough to send her over the edge, Tyr coming to a delicious end a few thrusts later with barely a grunt. He stood holding her, his face buried in her shoulder while his brain rebooted.

He wasn’t the most romantic of fuck buddies but Darcy already had all the romance she needed. However until the very thought of making love to Björg didn’t make her hate herself for being a terrible person she was glad the blonde warrior was happy to take her for a ride whenever he was in the palace. He supported her in his arms until her legs were working enough to let her down onto her own two feet, caging her in and kissing her sweetly. “Thank you Darcy. I don’t believe I have been this deliciously satisfied in centuries.” He said as he tucked himself into his leather britches and re-buckled his armour where she had been tearing at it right before he’s pressed her up against the wall and hiked up her skirts.

“Awww, you’re sweet.” Darcy cooed sarcastically, grabbing his ass through leather and Tyr laughed. They had become real friends, somewhere along the way between fucks over the past few weeks, and Darcy had to admit she was super glad she’d gone with this one. Who’d have thunk that Fandral’s advice would be so on point?

Tyr cleared his throat. “As delectable as you are, and as enjoyable as that was, I actually invited you here today to ask you for a favour.” Tyr said rather sheepishly and poured Darcy some wine that had been delivered from the kitchens with some scone like things for their meeting.

Darcy raised her eyebrows in question, trying not to smile at how wrecked he looked, his usually neatly plaited hair all mussed up from her hands and sweat. “What can I do for you Tyr?” She drawled, taking a sip from her wine.

He watched her drink, his eyes still dark and hooded from their recent activities though he looked to be recovering pretty quickly. “The Lady Sif has become a little bit of a problem and I feel that it would be best to remind her of her role here in the palace... And though I do very much enjoy your increased stamina and strength in private I believe it would be best for you to learn some basic forms of defense to utilise your new body further.” He ran his eyes up and down her form, making her blush despite her earlier shamelessness.

Darcy pulled a face. Sports had never been her thing and this sounded a lot like work. “You want Sif to train me?” The other woman was definitely a jock to Darcy’s nerd and she couldn’t help recollections of unhappy high school years. She shook her head as if to shake the comparison from her brain.

Tyr nodded and Darcy scowled. “You know she hates me Tyr! Are you sure that putting us together with weapons is the best idea?”

He shrugged “It wasn’t while you were fully mortal. Before, an accident would have been more than likely. Now, I feel it would benefit you both, and we could see how far the transformation has brought your body. Look, Darcy I have been doing this for a very long time and I am very good at picking teams that will work well. You two would be much better allies than enemies and to be perfectly honest Sif won’t know what hit her. I need for her to be able to leave her emotions at the door and there is no better person to teach her a little patience.”

Darcy frowned further. She didn’t like this idea at all. “Why does she hate me so much?”

Try sighed and pushed his mussed hair out of his face, pulling out his plaits and finger combing his hair. Darcy’s hands itched to do it for him but they weren’t on that level of intimacy. She reminded herself that Björg’s hair was far more pleasurable to comb, and she wasn’t wrong, it was gorgeous. She had a sudden pang of missing him, even though he was only in the kitchens in a meeting with the head cook. “This isn’t really my tale to tell Darcy, but Sif and Loki carried on a ‘secret’ affair for near on a century some time ago.” He blew out a breath with an ‘I’m so done with this shit’ expression and carried on. “It ended with a dragon, a village fire and a swordfight, but neither of them had really resolved anything by the time he fell.” His expression told her about how much trouble this had caused over the years.

“A dragon?” Darcy asked and Tyr nodded wearily.

“Nearly hunted into extinction but there are a few left. Loki was one of the only people who knew their whereabouts. Sif used her access to him to gain the information to bring to her liege for an impressive hunting story.”

Darcy paled and Tyr nodded. Sif has always been caught between the brothers, and if I’m honest she has caused more problems between them than she fixed. But she is not the only one between the brothers anymore. And rather than divide them, you bring them together. Do you see now why I think you will be good for the wayward Sif Tyrsdottr?”

Darcy’s eyes widened and she gave a strangled cry as she stood from her chair. “Hang the fuck on -Sif is your _daughter_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. Asgard is tangled as fuck; and because even the older peeps are so beautiful and not very aged looking it's really hard to tell who is someone's dad ... that you've been fucking *cringes*. And because Asgard is such a 'small town' scenario everyone already knows, so they don't mention it because...everyone already knows. Except Darcy guys, Darcy doesn't know and it would have helped if someone told her shit like this! 
> 
> Um, yeah so that's a thing. Also I just want to point out here that I hate love triangles and that won't be happening here. nope. 
> 
> And I posted up another of my ongoing WIPs, [I Didn't Mean to Make You First Lady of the World, but While We're on the Subject I think You'd be Really good at It.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6312214) it is yet another tasertricks, but this one is a slightly less slow burn so get on that if you wish to. 
> 
> I so appreciate all you lovelies for sticking with me and reading my shit!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy grows up. Or she makes a little bit of headway anyway.

So Darcy was dealing with her shit these days right? OK, maybe she could be doing better but even if she wasn’t it would probably be best not to start anything else right now. She took a deep breath, her eyes closed and asked. “Wanna run that by me again big guy?”

Tyr sighed. She couldn’t see him through her closed eyelids and a rather sizable cloud of betrayal but he sounded pretty fucking exhausted. “Sif is my daughter. The only child from my marriage with Ástríðr. I’m sorry Darcy, I thought you knew.” She opened her eyes. He was leaning on his elbows and rubbing his temples with the thumb forefinger oh his sizable right hand. She studied the scarring across his knuckles from thousands of years of battles and several wars that lasted longer than humans had roamed the earth. His eyes flicked up to her own looking really fucking sad and she felt her walls drop at the sight of that expression on a dude she knew to be one of the strongest and steadfast in the nine realms. “But we are estranged. She stopped talking to me when her mother died, moved into the training barracks. She was only three hundred years old.” His eyes were pinched with long held sorrow and Darcy had the desire to stroke his hair again, only for a completely different reason from before.

Instead she tangled her hands in her lap and asked. “But she talks to you now?”

He slumped back in his chair, frowning. “Only because I am the General and she cannot help it. We still discuss matters of the state and warfare, the safety of the Princes, though she has ever been one to buck my authority at any given moment, letting her temper dictate her actions. If it weren’t for Prince Thor and his rather indulging patronage, she would be nowhere near as respected; though fact that she has saved either Prince’s life many times over by now makes her rather immune to the usual disciplinary avenues with these things. Because of our relationship of course I have never been asked for my comment. This is why I beg this of you now. If we do this it will be Thor who asks it of her and she will be compelled to obey. Thankfully he still seeks out my advice from time to time.”

Darcy frowned. She was going to ask how Sif could not talk to someone like Tyr when he was clearly so wonderful and would probably be an awesome dad but realisied how much of a hypocrite that would make her and also... gave her feelings that she didn't want to examine right now. Instead she changed the subject. “Can you take the rest of the afternoon off? I feel the pressing need to see you all naked and bubbly and feed you strawberries.” Pepper had sent some fancy bubble bath up with that pile of stuff. It smelled amazing and the Asgardians were all fascinated by the notion. Tyr looked up at her in surprise and thought for a moment.

“I’m sure I could take an  hour or two? But Darcy we have never been together in your chambers; are you sure Björg will be alright with my presence in your home?” Darcy nodded. The two had spoken about it at the beginning and Björg had all but told her straight out to fuck the General’s brains out. He knew how she felt and also knew she was a young human woman with a healthy libido that had nothing to do with how much she adored her Thrall. If anything she was the one who felt more conflicted about it.

She nodded. “I think if I showed any signs of falling in love with you it would be different but everyone knows that you still hold Astrid in your heart and I have Björg in mine. You’re my friend though, and you’re sad so I want to make you feel better if I can.”

Tyr smiled and Darcy knew he was amused at her simple minded solutions for a problem that has spanned a thousand years but nodded. “Very well then, I would love to relax for a little while with you. I do have some things I need to organise first though; shall I join you in half an hour?”

Darcy smiled brightly and grabbed his hand, kissing his calloused knuckles. “I’ll see you then.” Tyr’s expression softened to a near smile and Darcy wandered out of his office to go and organise some treats for them both and find some fluffy towels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by pensive Luke Evans and Kat Dennings in a bubble bath. so dreamy.
> 
> ALSO I just found out that there are very nearly 300 of you lovely kittens getting this fic in your inboxes when I post! *silently gaping in disbelief* This is ridiculously amazing and I just wanted to say thanks so fucking much for tuning in and engaging with my badly structured paragraphs describing curtains and swearing like a sailor. It is incredible.
> 
> Your comments along the way have been so incredibly encouraging, to the point that after posting that new fic on Monday knowing that I had a really bad doctor day to get through the next day I had a whole bunch of sweet encouraging comments trickling into my inbox to get me through. And it helped! That and the purchase of a shiny new skateboard made my day (because retail therapy; it's real).
> 
> I started reading fic because I was always flat on my back with this fucking illness and needed something to keep me occupied. I started writing because my grammar had started getting a little concerning and there were some headcannons I wanted to work through. I keep writing because Darcyland is so fucking incredible. You never really set out for this stuff to spill into the real world but the feelings are SO REAL and so thanks. I appreciate it so so so god damn much. So thanks <3
> 
> I'm pretty sure I've worked out where this thing is going. posting may be a little intermittent as I write this shit out. I mean I know I always say this and still end up posting semi regularly but I feel like it's better to warn you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April fools bodyswap image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently we're all swapping around today because it's topsy turvy land. 
> 
> I made a shitty vision board for this story and here it is. (yes, those manips are shitty on purpose. it is April fools after all)

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there is no chapter. I am still in a muse purgatory. We'll get there soon...I hope...
> 
> I mean I wrote an actual new thing last night so maybe? I don't know.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goddammit Sif!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kittens!  
> sorry for the April fools! I didn't really think about it as a prank but I see now that it wasn't the nicest thing to do! 
> 
> But after a while of trying to get my head in order and a bout of the kind of all body pain of the type I hope you never have to go through I have another chapter! I hope this means there will be more writing to come as I do very much want Björg and Darcy to get to the place I have in my head.

Sif couldn’t quite recall when _precisely_ she had lost all ability to trust men, but it wasn’t a recent phenomenon, that was for damned sure. No, that was a lie. she did know where it came from. This particular habit reached back through the mists of time to her adolescence, to the night when her father had returned home, his face etched with grief, her mother absent from his side. Yes, it was almost definitely that night where she had lost her heart’s ability to trust men. Men, and the Norns, for that matter. If Tyr could not keep a promise to protect his beloved Ástríðr then no man could ever stand by his word, not truly. This had become her firm belief then and even now after watching her father keep his word a million times over, she still believed it. A man wouldn’t always break his word, but you never knew when he would fail to keep it.

Even so, she had had slips over the years. Loki being a big one.

She hadn’t meant to fall for the second prince, ever being cocky and confident of her own ability to shield her heart. In fact she had chosen him especially. She _knew_ him to be a liar. No, with Loki, she had no need to be constantly afraid that he would lie to her. All she had to do was to never believe him in the first place, an easy task with the beautiful, slippery prince. But while she had believed her heart filled by his brother, a man Sif feared to love, Loki he had shipped in there anyway, a crime she had never forgiven him for.

And how dare he? The beautiful green eyed being, heart as black as his silken locks; so full of malice he had not one truth in him. Even so she had fallen. And one night among the golden sheets of her bed she had realised her folly and oncoming doom. Unaware of her thoughts he had idly played with her hair, wet with sweat from their shared excursions and told her of the dragons he had found on Muspellheim and what beautiful creatures they were; beautiful, ancient and wise. As she felt jealousy race through her veins to hear him speak so beautifully of mere creatures when he wouldn’t speak of her at all...as those emerald eyes shone as only she saw in these moments after their violent lovemaking was over and their demons banished once more- in that moment she knew she had slipped up, that she had let him into her heart and that he would hurt her; and as a warrior who was very fond of making the first strike, she had made it a sure kill.

Sif grimaced she strode through the golden halls of the palace to the Royal wing almost five centuries later. Not even all of these years later could she banish the image of dragonfire reflected in Loki’s tears from her dreams. Even now she was neither over his betrayals nor his death -nor the gaping hole it had left in her heart even after he returned changed. Changed and belonging to another.

A mortal.

Sif frowned even further. This could not be. Loki would never belong to another. would never give himself over so fully. Sif knew it had to be a trick. She knew that somehow this was a way to get vengeance on his brother and claim the throne. A long play and an unlikely one, to be sure, but a play nonetheless. Sif’s ‘training’ with his supposed ‘mistress’ Darcy had been telling, and Sif had been further convinced that something was amiss. The girl had already had training. She had been tellingly quick to take the warrior down in their spars. The girl was a farce.

The strength she had been warned about. The young woman was changed; she was a mere mortal no longer. But it was her moves that had clued Sif in. There was only one being that had ever fought like that. Someone who’s body Sif had known intimately... the only man that she had ever loved.

She reached the Keeper’s apartments and hammered on the heavy armoured door, which creaked open a moment later. The elf Halfling creature opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of the fierce warrior in fear. As was only natural. The girl well knew how glad Sif would be to separate her head from the abomination’s body. Before her eyes however the young woman straightened, her silver eyes flashed. This had never happened before. The girl was a mouse. Sif narrowed her eyes. “My Lady Sif. My mistress the keeper is not in right now.”

Sif pushed the door open with the flat of her hand and advanced. “No, I am aware, creature. It was you I wanted to see. I wished you to tell me of your master’s plans.”

Eerika looked confused. “My king? I know nothing of his plans or his intentions. Only his orders to look after my mistresses every wish and need.”

 Sif growled and took a step forward, crowding Eerika into the wall. “Not _my_ _King_ , fool, Loki. Your master, tell me what Loki’s plans are.”

She was about to step closer still when she felt steel at her throat. “Stop.” A heavy accent reached her ears with the one word.  Sif easily broke the hold and disarmed Brit.

“You! Savage Vana brat. You _would_ be involved in this too.” The girl kept an apartment full of betrayers and vipers. Foreign spies. _Dark Elves_. The two women fought, Hogan’s younger sister surprising the warrior with her speed and strength. She had not known the woman to be a fighter. She finally managed to pin her down and wrap both hands around her throat when a knife landed in a gap in her armour at the arm, forcing one hand to loosen. She was easily pushed aside by Brit who reversed their positions. Sif looked up to see herself surrounded, but not the centre of attention. Loki and his bitch were both staring at where Loki was blocking Darcy’s forearm, the girl holding another knife in shaking hand. One of Loki’s. Standing next to her were Volstagg, Fandral, Hogan and Thor, all gaping. Loki was pale, as was the girl.

“I didn’t- I just-I didn’t mean-” Stuttered the mortal.

Thor walked over to Sif and pulled her up bodily, starting to strip her of her armour to check the wound. His ministrations were less than gentle and his wrath was clear in his face, a cold hard anger that was the most fearsome, as they had all come to learn. It was the specific shade of anger that involved his brother, or those he loved being threatened. Outside the hard rain began to fall and Sif grimaced.

Hogan went to Brit, helping her up and checking the bruises around her neck before giving Sif a stare cold enough to freeze her blood. Fandral looked to his abomination of a daughter before looking away, the girl almost in tears as Volstagg gently helped her up and checked her for injury, the girl trying valiantly not to cry.

But the Second Prince and his conspirator just stared at one another.

...

"Mistress, you need to breathe."

Finally, Darcy gasped, inhaling air she had forgotten to take in in her surprise. “Björg I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to use your magic without your permission. Oh my god. I’m the worst person.” The Thrall recovered from the shock of having both his magic and interdimensional weapons cache accessed without his knowledge or aid and steered her towards a couch, fetching her a cup of wine to settle her, her and Eerika who was visibly shaken from her encounter with Sif’s particular brand of foolish vigour.   

Thor strode over to where she was sitting, holding the knife that had been thrown with precision that had taken Loki long centuries to perfect. Thankfully the wound hadn’t been deep, just enough to get Sif to let go of her assistant which again was... rather a shock. “You want to explain this to me Darcy. This was Loki’s. I haven’t seen it or any of its brothers since my brother was arrested.”

Darcy took a gulp of her wine and closed her eyes. “When. When I was asleep... it wasn’t only my memories I relived.” Björg, who had been filling a glass of wine for Brit dropped the cup, the wine soaking into the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is this adorable model over at urban outfitters who looks like a young Sif and has been wearing down my ability to write the kind of blind rage, blatant racism and wounded vitriol I need from Sif but I think I managed to get the right tone here.
> 
>   
> See! She's so cute! 
> 
> And I knoooow, poor young Loki. Poor dragons. Goddammit Sif.  
> 
> 
> Anyway I hope that was all clear. Darcy accudently did Loki's magical knife thing. She reached through their bond out of instinct, grabbed a knife and through it, making Björg very surprised and very confused, let alone everyone else.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it won't be too long till the follow up!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Björg have a talk. Well, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I should probably hold onto this for a while longer and refine it but I was too excited about this one. Apologies if it's a bit rough. I'll proably swing back and edit it again later but for now, here you go:

“ _What?_ ” Björg’s voice sounded frail, like something had just shattered and Darcy flinched.

“I’m sorry Björg I didn’t mean to invade your privacy or steal from you! I couldn’t help it but-”

He shook his head to say that wasn't how he meant it, those expressive eyes filled with worry, obviously remembering and not wishing for anyone- let alone his Keeper to live through it all again. Thor felt the need to look away, seeing these kinds of emotion on a face that used to be so closed and careful had never sat well with him in the months since his brother had returned changed.

Instead, seeing Sif dripping blood on a cushion that his mother had embroidered he frowned. She had never cared for his mother’s fine work. He cleared his throat, causing the two to turn, almost as if they were surprised that there were others still in the room. “I will return for your tale, but I need to deal with the Lady.” He announced, pulling Sif away from the couch. She wisely did not make a sound as the Crown Prince drew her and the other warriors away and out of the room. He paused by Brit and Hogan “Does she need medical aid?” He asked, motioning to the purple marks of the woman’s throat. The man shook his head, for he had a few healing abilities himself. Thor nodded and encouraged them to give the keeper and her Thrall some space for a moment as he moved toward the exit.

...

Darcy and Björg stared at one another for a while before Darcy lept from the couch and hugged him fiercely. He graciously received her and the two embraced for a while, both lost in their thoughts. When Darcy started to feel a slight tremor start in his hands and shoulders she pulled back, drawing him towards the couch. He stayed anchored though, not allowing Darcy to budge him.

The man was usually liquid, like a dancer or feline of some description rather than a man, flowing wherever he went, wherever she lead him but right now he was a wall, and Darcy wondered not for the first time what he had been like before, as Loki. “Björg?” she asked and looked up to see him staring at the spilled wine.

He turned his head slightly but didn’t shift his head. “Sorry, I was just wondering... can you?” He waved his free hand, the one that wasn’t gripping her own and the wine started returning to the empty canister at a trickle. “Can you sense me working?” He asked gently, curiosity overwhelming the tremulous shock that had filled his voice before. Darcy cocked her head to the side and tried to feel through the bond but shook her head, her eyebrows knotted with the effort.  

He nodded, twisting his fingers the wine was wrung from the carpet without a stain as they both stared at the spot. He continued softly, seeming having come to a conclusion. “This could be a very good thing- for you. I suppose we would have to practice- Particularly so that something like this doesn’t happen again without your control but...” His eyes were glittering with possibilities. Of course he would see it as something _good for her_. But it wasn’t her magic was it?

Darcy leaned her face into his bicep, hugging his arm tightly. When she spoke her response was muffled. “I didn’t mean to use your magic Björg I- it feels like such an intimate part of you.” She looked up into his face. “I know it is. _I was you_ for a while. Loki – your- _his_ whole identity was based on his magic-” Her face was scrunched with the effort of trying to communicate what she meant. They didn’t often have conversations about this kind of thing. It was new territory and she didn’t feel ready.

Björg lightly brushed her arm with his fingers, causing her to quiet. “Mistress; Keeper-  _my_ whole identity is built around _you_. I planned to meet you for a hundred years.” He said softly and she could see that down to his core, he meant that. “Is it not natural and good that my _very magic_ should flow through your fingers and respond to your commands?” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That...that was a lot. It was something she’d been ignoring but it was high time they addressed this...thing between them. Because he _wasn’t wrong_. Even though her mind rebelled everything else was bent toward loving him, keeping him. the way he just said it was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard. 

But... Loki had been so ... big. So large so powerful. She had been _inside his mind_. His consciousness, felt the extremes of emotions that he had felt that if she had been in her human body she felt like she would have burned with the sheer emotion he’d contained. And she’d used his magic. How could _all of that_ be shrunk down to her dimensions and forced to serve a- a _human_? “How can you stand it?” she finally answered.

Björg seemed to understand what she was asking, for all her lack of clarity. He looked down at her, and as usual when he did so she felt a shiver thread down her back at the weight of his attentions. Maybe ‘shrink’ wasn’t the word. He cupped her face gently and stared into her eyes. “I was supposed to be the Master of Chaos but I was _never truly_ a master of anything. Instead the chaos warped and destroyed anything I tried to build. Even my own identity was not what I thought - I was stolen as a babe to be used for Odin’s purposes.” He said quietly, dropping his hands. Darcy gripped them in her own, rubbing her thumbs along his wrists. His eyes were distant now, looking into what was for him relatively ancient history. “After Odin- or even before it felt as though I could never control anything. Only my magic, nothing else. So I allowed Odin to point the way and then ... Thanos.” His voice was so quiet on the last word Darcy wouldn’t have heard it if she wasn’t standing so close to him. “Being under the mind stone’s influence was so seductive, to just give it all up, not have to tame the power, not have to-” He drifted off and Darcy squeezed his hands, actually understanding because she too had felt the artificial peace of the mind stone. Then he looked at her and she gasped at the brightness of his gaze. “But _you_ don’t ask anything of me. You let Chaos dance around you so delighfully yet you are unchanged by it. And you don't ask us to serve- you embrace us as family. You allow me the grace to simply _be_ without using my power for good or ill. You do not force me to pick a side or try to _tame_ me you just-mmmph”

Darcy had no idea what precisely compelled her at that moment, but in a rush of love for the Thrall all she could think about was being as close to him as she could. She rose up on her feet and grabbed him firmly at the base of his braid, pulling his face down to connect with her own. She felt his quiet surprise as his eyelashes fluttered on her cheeks and she used her other hand on his jaw to change the angle of the kiss. It was all lips; nothing overtly sexy but Darcy felt a well of honeyed warmth rise up in her chest that she had never felt before.

His eyes were still closed when she pulled back, still taking in the previous moment’s occurrence the sweetest smile she’d ever had the privilege of seeing on his mouth.

They opened slowly, so full of awe and Darcy didn’t know what to say; so she kissed him again, this time digging her fingers into his loosened hair and brushing her tongue against his lips lightly. He responded just on this side of passively, opening his mouth and inviting her to come and play. She moaned as the kiss grew less innocent, her body felt charged when she felt the chill of his tongue against her own warm body heat, gripping him tighter, hungry for more of that erotic combination; a request her delicious Thrall was more than happy to oblige. Eventually she got a hold of herself and realised _exactly_ what she was doing.

Darcy abruptly pulled away, slapping a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry- Björg I-” she was going to hell. She was the worst person ever...Taking advantage of him when he was so emotional and after he’s had such a shock. He looked confused to say the least and she closed her eyes, though the image of him so delectably bedraggled from her burrowing hands was imprinted on her eyelids. “Björg I’m so sorry!” She blurted and flew from the room, leaving her poor confused Thrall behind her.

...

Having fled to a cupboard shortly after Sif's attack Eerika had watched the whole exchange from a crack in the door, blushing and holding back a squeal of excitement and then her dismay as Darcy ran away. She carefully slipped out, knowing the Thrall would have been well aware of her presence anyway. He wiped a single tear from his cheek as she approached him and gave her a shaky smile. 

She pulled him into a hug which he returned, tucking his face into her shoulder in a move that had her feeling safer already. "You'll get there, I know you will." She said quietly and he nodded, pulling back and wiping another tear from his cheek. 

He gave her another wet smile, his eyes soft. "This I know. She is so young. She will come. But I-" He blushed, and looked out the window, watching the rain. "I hope she doesn't catch a cold." 

Eerika patted him on his forearm,just above his bond bracelet. "She'll be alright. She is more hardy now. But come, let's make you all pretty so that she can't resist you when she get's back."

Björg gave her a look to say that wasn't likely, but followed her through to allow the shaken girl to do what she did best, and move on from her horrible encounter with those who were supposed to protect her. He didn't know what to say that would make her feel even remotely better about her situation so he obediently sat and let her comb out his hair and braid it intricately as they discussed the feast the next night and the changing fashions of the court. Every once in a while Björg looked out of the balcony windows and hoped his mistress wasn't punishing herself too hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooly shiiiiiit kittens! You have no idea how hard it was to get these two to kiss! I've been trying to make this happen for like a month! Darcy reeeeeally needs to deal with her shit but now that she knows how good Björg's game is she has incentive. *winks* And with Eerika on his side I'm sure they'll manage to help her come around to it soon. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked! Next chapter Thor is all like 'Sif WTF?' *Hogan cracks his knuckles* Thor really needs to get his house in order.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor muses and feels pretty bad tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kittens! I am utterly exhausted but I have a small chapter for you! This took a while and a few sittings to write but hopefully there will be more soonish- we won't be moving at my former pacing but hopefully we're back on the road. 
> 
> As usual comments are pretty damn great and I'm on Tumblr if you want to talk or exchange cat gifs.

Thor was pacing, the sound of hard rain outside the open windows of his apartments. He moved back and forth in front of a barely repentant Sif as Fandral and Volstagg looked on, the air near ringing with tension. When Hogan joined them shortly afterwards, his face even colder than usual, Thor paused his rounds. He thought for a moment, but resumed his pacing, not yet grasping the words he needed to address this situation. This and others that were long overdue to be rectified. Caught up in his own emotions and problems, Thor had long ignored the issues of his charges.

His house had been out of order for so very long.

In some respects, it was little surprise that Björg was such a successful Thrall. Loki had ever been good at serving. At keeping things tidy and palatable for his brother, including dealing with the warriors three and Sif. Gods knew the years where the warrior woman had him in her bed were the years she was the best behaved. Thor had no desire to know what their couplings had looked like but they would often both disappear for a time and on their return they would both be sporting fresh cuts and bruises but infinitely more relaxed and untroubled than before they had left.

This had gone on for centuries, the six of them the only ones who really knew of the odd pairing and no one speaking of it. All they knew was that the two were somehow good for each other, though not for any of the normal reasons one would usually seek out a relationship. They had assumed, like with many other things that discussing it was unnecessary, that they all understood what was going on. They _knew_ it wasn’t a pairing where love was a concern for either party. They were aware that marriage would never occur between the two. Just as their relationship was never brought up, neither was the fact that they were all aware of Sif’s regard for Thor; something he would never in all his years be able to bring himself to discuss. And it disgusted him, truly to admit that through all those centuries he had only thought it proper that she should love him instead of his brother, rather than being defensive of his brother’s heart and right to love. thought that it was the natural order of things and couldn't be changed.

He had never known just how close the two were to true love until a month ago he and Darcy were going through Loki’s old rooms, looking for his accounts records when Thor had found an old intricately crafted box buried and hidden behind a pile of Loki’s less favoured weapons. He had looked around to see that Björg was distracted with his mistress before opening the box and having to stifle a gasp, swallowing back tears.

Inside was a weapon that the younger god had commissioned long ago that could only have had one intended recipient. He pulled out the sword. The garnets glittered in a beautiful shade of burgundy on the hilt, Sif’s colours. Thor wondered how far and wide Loki had searched for all of these stones, so perfectly and unblemished. The blade glimmered, still supernaturally sharp after all of these years sitting neglected and buried, a reminder of what Sif had killed when she severed their association so violently.

This wasn’t just a gift for a mistress, or a friend. This was a sword fit for a queen.

Thor looked up to see Björg watching him with an emotionless expression; as usual he had crept up like a cat. Thor searched but he couldn’t see any grief on the thrall’s face, though his own lungs were choked with it. “You loved her.” He offered hoarsely.

Björg nodded, reaching out and taking the heavy sword easily, his long fingers dwarfing the hilt that had been crafted for smaller hands. It was long, proportioned precisely to the designated recipient’s dimensions and strength. “I did. I believe I was moving towards an eventual marriage. I had seen her falling incrementally too. I had assumed that given enough time, if courted ever so slowly and carefully that she would eventually come to see the truth, that loki and Sif were good together. Second prince and first Warrior. Thor’s right and left hands. You know we were a good team. Having that behind your throne would have been...” he drifted off with a slight shrug. Loki’s worries didn’t affect him anymore. “All wrong apparently. Instead she killed the relationship with a scheme worthy of the god of chaos himself.” He said quietly.

Thor remembered the look of complete and utter betrayal on his brother’s face as the dragons limped off with the broken body of their child, their wails of grief that belonged to no monster. He had disappeared after that, not to be found hair nor tail for fifty years.

When he’d returned he was colder and harder than he had ever been, though it took Thor a very long time to realise it.

He had truly bought into Loki’s lies, the pretense that he had no love in his heart to give even though Thor knew, had always known what a loving and loyal man lay hidden under all of those hard surfaces. He had decided that the man had changed rather than that the way everyone else treated had left him needing armour in all hours and situations.

He had been so willfully ignorant that it pained him.  He frowned. He had been blind to so much.

It pained Thor to think that they had never once spoken of that affair, not even after Loki had returned to quest with them once more. Loki had been forced to carry that pain all by himself. That pain and so much more. 

Now his silence weighed on Thor like a physical thing in his chest along with all of the other slights and hurts that he had perpetrated against his brother all of those years. Truly he was a beast. He straightened and made a decision, heading for the door. At Fandral’s questioning look he said “You are all to stay here. I need to seek guidance.”

Fandral chuckled weakly, "But Thor, surely-"

"SILENCE. You will wait."

He left them all staring after him in bemusement, as he exited his apartments and headed for the small shrine where he hoped he would find some way to lighten his own load.

After all, who was he to pronounce judgement when he himself had debts to pay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I watched How to Train Your Dragon or whatever last night and I loved it. How cute was the axolotl-dragon Toothless? ah so cute. 
> 
> I wanted to get an axolotl for a pet but my mom might buy me a dog instead as a support dog? I really hope so! It'll be the best dog ever. I'll probably call it Fenrir. Probably. Because I hate Odin. Don't we all.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go read that [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040637).
> 
> Oh! And I have a fic tumblr now! Let's be fanfic friends! http://howdidthisevenhappenanyway.tumblr.com/


End file.
